The Untold Story of Cesar
by Horses of Shadow and Night
Summary: A young orphan moves into the opera house with her only possession, a black stallion named Cesar. When the girl discovers the secrets of the Phantom of the Opera, she requests his help to save her stallion. Can this horse bring them together? Erik/OC
1. Wandering Child

**We went on a field trip to NYC and saw the Phantom of the Opera. My best friend sadly couldn't afford to go on the trip, so, I brought her to my house to watch the movie instead. After watching the movie with my friend, I remembered a story I had written a long time ago on Phantom. Sadly, Blacky has moved on, leaving a question in the movie unanswered once more. Where the heck did that black horse come from? Seriously, it appears once in the movie for like no reason. All that happens is Phantom leads it down some stairs with Christine. She walked the other stairs! Whatever, I've rewritten the answer to this question. So enjoy **

**First Chapter is just setting up the main character, Phantom will be introduced hopefully in the next chapter**

**

* * *

**

A young girl slipped silently through the streets of Paris, clutching a small piece of bread to her chest. She ducked into an alleyway and stopped to catch her breath before looking down at the small piece of bread in her small hands.

She was nearly 15 years old now, but she was so small many thought her to be younger than 10. She was very thin, she'd always been thin, but now that she went without food for days at a time, she was hardly more than skin and bones. The girl had short, dark brown messy hair, and gleaming chocolate brown eyes. That was the most striking thing about her, her wide brown eyes.

Quietly, she began nibbling on the small piece of bread, savoring each bite. She nibbled for several minutes before licking the crumbs carefully off her fingers. Glancing around, she ducked back out onto the streets once more and headed towards the outskirts of the city. She had gotten used to the walking by now, though she hadn't worn her only pair of slippers this evening, so her feet were numb with cold.

Cold was not unusual, considering she did most of her traveling and stealing at night. Stealing was wrong, she knew it, but it was the only way. As she left the city, she spotted some grass, and grabbed a few handfuls, she had family to feed when she reached home.

In reality, she didn't have a family. She'd once had two loving parents, who owned one of the most prestigious horse farm in Paris. They bred the finest, most beautiful carriage horses in all of France. The girl had loved the horses, and always treated them like her family. Unfortunately, her house burned to the ground two months ago, she was able to climb out her bedroom window and escape, her parents however were not as lucky, and both died in the fire.

After the fire, all of the horses had been sold away, and all of the barns were empty. Only one horse remained, the girl's horse. She'd ridden him out during the auction, and made sure she stayed away from the farm until every person and horse was gone. When they returned, she lead her horse back into one of the barns. She settled in one stall, her horse in the stall next to that, and this is where they stayed.

Finally, the girl reached the remains of her farm. Since the fire, only three of the five beautiful barns remained standing. One of the barns had been damaged by the fire, and eventually collapsed. That had been the yearling barn, the other barn to fall was the barn where the mares were kept when not in foal, which had fallen during a storm. The two barns not in use were going to fall, they were just plain barns and she had no intentions on up-keeping them, but the barn she'd picked for herself and her horse was the finest barn of all.

It was not a big barn, but it was the most detailed. She compared it to the inside of the Opera Populaire, she'd been there once with her mother and father to see an opera. That was when she decided she'd wanted to be a dancer. She dreamed of being the best ballerina, and in her spare time she'd have her horse. Sadly, only a week later was when the fire happened. She wondered sometimes if that was fate saying, she was never to dance.

As she walked into the stallion barn she inhaled the sweet scents that still clung to the walls. She remembered the mighty stallions that had once inhabited these stalls. Only one horse was left, and though he was small, she knew he would have one day been here as well.

His pedigree was perfect, the finest mare and the finest stallion had been paired and he was the result. He'd been bred just for her, her mother gave him to her. She smiled as she approached his stall, he whinnied and stuck his nose over the door. Tenderly, she stroked his nose and held up the grass she'd picked for him. It had been raining lately, but she promised him when she weather cleared, she would lead him out for some good grazing time. "Good Night Cesar" she told him softly when he finished nibbling the grass out of her hand. She stretched and yawned before walking in the stall next to his and lying down in a pile of straw. She'd completely cleaned the stall, and moved whatever was salvageable from the house into her room. It wasn't really anything. Most of her things came from a small fort she kept in the foaling barn from when she had to keep watch. She pulled up a small blanket and closed her eyes, she decided if she closed her eyes and didn't open them, sleep would eventually come, and so it did.

* * *

When she woke up it was mid-afternoon and drizzling outside. She lay in the straw for a while, it was warm and she had no reason to get up anyways. Cesar's whinnying finally roused her. She stood and smoothed out her dress. It was her only dress, plain and white. Though looking at it now it didn't really look white, more of a very light brown. She tried to wash it, but living in a barn didn't really help any.

She walked over to the end of the barn and measured out Cesar's grain. They were nearing the bottom of the barrel, but she knew her mother always had tons of food in all the barns. And since all the grain was the same, she simply got barrels from the other barns when she ran out. She'd made sure to empty the mare and yearling barns before their collapse, but since the mare's barn had been sudden, she had lost a couple barrels in the wreckage.

She placed the grain in Cesar's food bucket and he ate it up hungrily. His water was halfway empty, she would fill it when it was all the way empty, or right before she went to the city to find more food. She climbed up onto the coal black stallion's back and lay down, listening to the horse munching on his food. She began thinking of the opera house again.

Smiling, she climbed from the black stallion's back and out into the isle of the barn. "Watch this Cesar" she said, she rolled up onto the balls of her feet and spun around. Her horse nickered to her before dipping his head down and grabbing another mouthful of grain "Yes, I have been practicing. I'll practice more, cause I think I'm supposed to be on my tip toes when I do it" she told him. The small stallion lifted his head and flickered his ears in response.

The rest of her day was spent dancing up and down the isle of the barn. She felt like she was in the Opera Populaire, the barn was beautiful, just like the opera house. She finally went into her stall and fell into her mound of straw "When I go to Paris today, I'll go near the opera house, just for a peek" she told Cesar. He snorted "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" she told him playfully.

The girl stood up and combed her fingers through her hair before going over and filling Cesar's food and water buckets "Just in case I don't come back until tomorrow" she told him. He tossed his head in understanding. Quietly she stroked his neck and kissed his nose "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise" she told him.

She closed and latched his stall door shut before leaving the barn. Silently, she began heading towards Paris again, hopefully for some food, but more importantly, to see the opera house one last time.


	2. Who is he?

**Ok. Imma gonna introduce Phantom in this chapter now. So don't worry, the boring horse obsessed girl with not bore you all to death with nonsense anymore! **

**Yes, I DO know that the Phantom's name is Erik, but I've always known him as the Phantom, so he IS the Phantom in the story. The girl's name will be introduced later. Also take note, this is BEFORE Christine came into the picture. (Cause you know, it wouldn't make sense if he got the horse after all that to have her ride down the stairs O.o)**

**Also, Disclaimer, The Phantom, Sadly, Does not belong to me... But MAN if he did ^.^**

**Oh yea, I am using the film version of Phantom, because I don't have the book. Only a shortened crappy version of it. Don't worry I'll make sure to read that! So anyways, ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**It was still drizzling when the young girl finally made it into Paris. Night settled over the city, and everything was dark except for the flickering of gas lamps down the street. She wandered the streets, searching for the beautiful opera house she longed to see so badly.

Finally, she stepped around a corner, and there it was! In all its glory! She wondered if there was a performance tonight, seeing as there was light coming from inside. She ran up to the steps and listened, she couldn't really hear anything, so she went around the side of the massive building. Maybe she could hear it from one of the, wait, what was that?

She turned and looked, it was a gutter, and it looked like it led right into the opera house! She smiled, she could get in there and sneak under the stage! Maybe she could sneak backstage! Maybe, maybe she might even find where the ballerina's were, maybe they'd let her dance with them. Excitement poured through her at opportunities opening up in front of her!

She was just small enough to squeeze through. Lowering herself, she began to push through the gutter. Suddenly with a final thrust she got through, but instead of hitting the ground, she landed in water. _Great_ she thought _now I get to swim around in sewage_. To her surprise the water wasn't all that bad smelling. It was more of an artificial lake than a sewage lake. She laughed at herself a little, what would she know about swimming in sewage.

The girl slowly began to swim forward, towards anything. She was a very good swimmer, there was a stream that ran through one of the fields by the horse barn. This was where she cleaned herself, and cooled off during the summers. She hadn't had to do that since she fire, since that happened in the middle of autumn.

How long she swam, she didn't really know. But what she did know, what that she heard music. It was beautiful music, coming from, well it wasn't coming from above, it was ahead! She lowered herself into the water, but found it getting a bit shallower. She stammered to her feet, the water was about halfway up her thighs.

Carefully, she peered around one of the corners, and saw a lot of light. It looked like, she couldn't really describe it. In a way, it reminded her of the fire that had taken her parents life, and yet, it also looked as though it was heaven. She began slowly walking towards the light source, her muscles burning with effort. As she got closer the music had stopped, but she was able to see that the light source was candles, lots and lots of candles.

The water level was only to her knees now. She nearly fell face first into the water as she gained more stable ground, she was exhausted. She finally reached the shore and flopped down onto her belly in a very unladylike manner. She didn't care though, as long as she didn't have to wade through anymore water.

Suddenly she heard something, she looked up and saw a man standing behind some of the candles, looking at her in surprise and shock. She didn't know what to do, so slowly she began inching herself back towards the water, she'd have to find another way back to land. The man said nothing, but he slowly made his was down towards the beach, watching her.

She was kneeling up to her waist in water now, and still going back. Finally the man reached the shore and stood, simply gazing at her. He didn't look very old to her, maybe 20, 30 at the most. The right side of his face was covered by a mask, but what wasn't covered, was quiet possibly the most handsome thing she'd ever seen in her entire life.

Finally he spoke to her "Come here Child". He held his hand out, beckoning for her to come closer. She felt drawn to him, and slowly began moving towards him. He didn't look angry, she didn't know what he looked like. She was simply mesmerized by him. Finally she was out of the water again, but she couldn't stand, and she fell to her knees in front of him.

"Forgive me Monsieur, I did not mean to come here. I'll leave if you wish it" she said, looking up at him with fear in her eyes, she'd always been very shy, and she had no idea what he would do to her for invading his, whatever this place was.

He simply knelt down to her level "You are not going anywhere, you can hardly stand child" he told her gently. He stood and pulled her to her feet, she fell into his arms ungracefully but he caught her and stood her up "You obviously aren't a chorus girl, where did you come from?" he asked her, pulling her up the beach "I... I climbed in through one of the... gutters outside" she told him, her voice trembling a little in fear and exhaustion.

"You name Mademoiselle?" he prompted her as he led her up some stairs. She tripped coming up one of the stairs but he caught her once again "G... Gabriella" she stammered. She had nearly forgotten, she hadn't said her name in two months, hearing it was very strange.

She stopped and stood for a moment, taking a deep breath "Monsieur I... I can leave really if you don't want me here" she said looking up at him. He looked her over silently "You may stay here for tonight. In the morning, when you are rested I'll lead you out" he finally told her. She closed her eyes, she was so tired, she wouldn't have minded just sleeping on the stairs.

Suddenly she felt something lifting her up and carrying her. She sighed, a handsome, mysterious, masked man was carrying her under the Opera Populaire. She sighed deeply in his arms, she didn't know why but she felt safe in his arms. She had to laugh a little though, though he was kind to her, he seemed more unsure about himself than she did. And this was his place!

She felt herself being laid down on something, soft. So many different things all in one night! She didn't remember the last time she'd slept in a proper bed. It didn't take very long at all for sleep to overtake her. And she smiled, as her dreams were filled with ballerinas and the mysterious masked man.


	3. Dream Come True

**Hey Guys! WOW A REVIEW! That always makes me happy. PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it's negative, I like to have the feedback. Well, he is the 3rd chapter, and OMG I just KNOW I am gonna mess up Erik's character sooooo badly. I just love him so much that I will prolly end up making him all mushy and out of character. **

**DON'T WORRY! I will fight the urge to make that be the case! Keep up the reviews and ENJOY!**

* * *

Gabriella woke to the sound of soft music. She lifted her head up and looked around, then she remembered. Careful not to make a sound she slipped out of the bed she'd been lying in and tiptoed over to the door. She peaked around, she didn't see much, just lots of candles, the lake, and finally her eyes settled on the man, sitting at an organ.

She didn't know if she should say anything, so she simply began walking down towards him. She didn't make an effort to be quiet, she hoped he heard her coming so he wouldn't get mad about he 'sneaking up on him'. Finally she reached him and he looked up at her "Good afternoon my dear" he said "You obviously slept well".

"I'm sorry monsieur" she said staring at the ground "I am ready to leave now". He stood up and looked at her, she was shivering slightly "Why did you come to the opera house in that?" he asked her. She looked up at him and took a little step back shyly "It's all I have monsieur" she told him. He looked her over before turning and disappearing into another room.

He came back with a black cloak and gentle gave it to her "Oh no I could never..." she said, he gently placed the cloak on her shoulders and she sighed "I cannot thank you enough for you kindness monsieur" she said thankfully. She looked up at him "There is, one more thing you can do for me, please" she ventured.

Quietly, he looked at her, before nodding, she spoke "The real reason I came here, was because I wanted to be a ballerina. Could you, can I, is it possible for me to be a ballerina here? A chorus girl?". Was it just her, or did he just smile slightly? He nodded and gently took her hand and began leading her down towards the beach. There was a boat? She sighed, wishing that boat could have been parked under the gutter she'd gone through.

She sat down in the boat and he pushed off. "So, you live down here all by yourself?" she asked. He nodded "Don't you ever get lonely monsieur?" she asked him, her head was beginning to fill with questions for him, but she only had a short time to ask. "Sometimes" he told her. She wondered where they were going, all the passages here looked the same to her.

"Won't your parents be worried about you?" he asked her suddenly, he seemed to shudder slightly at the word parent. She looked up at him, her eyes misty "My parents are both dead monsieur, I life alone. However I must get back to my home. My horse will be wondering where I went" she told him. He raised an eyebrow "Your horse?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded "Yes, his name is Cesar, and he is the only family I have left. If I don't return to him tonight, he'll be hungry". The boat finally bumped into the shore and he jumped out, gently he helped her get out of the boat and he led her up a small passageway "I have a, friend, who will help you become a ballerina mademoiselle" he told her.

They reached a door, and he knocked on it. She heard a slight amount of grumbling come from inside before the door opened a crack. An older woman poked her head out "Erik?" she asked, surprised. She opened the door fully "Please, come in" she told them. He dipped his head to her and led Gabriella inside.

The woman looked down the hallway before closing the door and locking it "What are you doing here Erik?" she asked. He looked over at Gabriella then back at the woman "This young girl is a homeless orphan who managed to sneak into my lair last night. She wishes to become a ballerina, if you'll have her" he told her.

She looked over at the girl and smiled "Hello my dear. My name is Madame Giry, I am the ballet mistress here at the Opera Populaire. What might your name be mademoiselle?" she asked gently. "Gabriella" she replied doing a little curtsy.

Madame Giry circled the girl, looking her over, before finally speaking "She'll make a fine dancer". Gabriella smiled happily, he was about to leave when she rush and hugged him tightly "Thank you Thank you monsieur! I promise I will repay you somehow!" she said. He stood stiffly as she hugged him, when she finally released him he smiled kindly "I hope to see you perform soon my dear" he said gently before turning and vanishing into the hallway.

Suddenly Gabriella looked at Madame Giry "Wait! I need to go back home and get something! Would I be allowed to just go? I would come straight back!" she said, urgency in her voice. The older woman nodded "You may return to your home and bring your possessions back with you" she handed the girl some money "Take a cab, you must return quickly so you may be settled in the dormitories". Gabriella thanked her and ran out into the streets of Paris, nearly tripping over the cloak he'd given her, she'd cherish it forever.

She caught a cab and handed the driver the money, telling him the address. It wasn't long before he pulled up to the abandoned farm, she thanked him and ran back to the stallion barn. She pushed open the door and Cesar nickered happily to her "Cesar, oh Cesar!" she said happily, she went into his stall and hugged him "I'm so sorry I was so long. But now guess what? We are leaving here, we're going to live in the Opera Populaire!" she said excitedly.

Cesar nickered happily as she opened the tack room door. There was only one saddle, and one bridle, both were Cesar's. They were black with silvery gold lining. She placed his bridle on him and stroked him, he looked so good when he was all tacked up and shining. She then went over into her stall and grabbed her small blanket, carefully wrapping a few of her possessions in it. It wasn't much, if anything really.

Before she left, she quietly went out, and looked around the horse farm, one last time. It brought her to tears, and she felt them slide down her face as she remembered all of the horses that once stood right here on this very plot of land. She turned and went into the stallion barn, taking in all it's glory. Her eyes rested on one of the empty stalls and she felt a quiet sob slip through her throat. This had been, their best stallion's stall. His name had been Rose Noire, or Black Rose. He'd been so beautiful, velvety black with a long flowing mane and tail. Purebred andalusian, and he was Cesar's father.

One of her few possessions she'd taken had been Cesar's breeding papers. He was purebred, said so right on the paper. He could fetch a high price, but she swore never to sell him. Finally, she grabbed and tied the blanket into a sack and climbed onto Cesar's back. The stallion tossed his head excitedly and she kicked him gently forward.

He was the perfect stallion, fast yet smooth all the way back to Paris. Finally they reached the Opera Populaire, she saw Madame Giry waiting for her on the front steps. Gabriella halted Cesar at the bottom of the steps and hopped off him, Madame Giry walked up to them, she studied the stallion thoughtfully "Is he yours?" she asked.

Gabriella couldn't help but nod proudly "He's all I have left. He can stay can't he?" she asked. Madame Giry smiled "Oh course dear. Follow me, we'll put him in the stables" she said. She grabbed Cesar's reins and followed her new ballet mistress towards the stable area.

The stable area was a bit quiet, Gabriella inhaled deeply, the barn smelled strongly of horses and she smiled. It was so familiar, so welcoming. A husky looking man came up to them "Can I help you ladies?" he asked. "Yes, this is a new horse. He needs a stall" Madame Giry said plainly. The man grumbled and led them down the stables to an empty stall "Here" he groaned before moving over to some other people who had come it.

Gently, she untacked her stallion and stoked his nose "Behave yourself. I promise I will come visit very soon" she told him. She kissed his nose lovingly and closed his stall door. He poked his head and and watched her as Madame Giry led her out and into the opera house to begin her new life as a ballerina.


	4. Is Everybody Drunk?

**Ok, here's chapter four! I've decided to bring in some other horses that used to be at her farm. Remember that they were sold around? Well some of them just happened to end up as carriage horses for the Opera House, and one or two might even be stage horses... **

**Horses played a big part in the movie. I could pull several separate scenes where horses are doing something. Whether they're turning gears and stuff under the opera house, or standing as background stage horses, or even just as carriage horses. They are important.**

**I'm starting to really enjoy writing this. I've already thought of an ending I would really like for this =) ENJOY!**

* * *

Things really began to get better. Gabriella had only been at the Opera Populaire for two weeks and already she not only had friends, but was one of their most talented dancers. Well, she would be, Madame Giry had said she had much potential, but only if she worked hard.

She and the other dancers were currently on the stage dress rehearsing for the next opera. Gabriella couldn't help but giggle as the prima donna, Carlotta, strutted out to the middle of the stage and began screaming so loud that she thought she heard mirrors cracking in the dressing rooms. She felt her face get red as she tried not to burst out laughing.

The maids were putting in their earplugs, not unusual, she had to remember to get a pair of those when rehearsals were done. Her friend nudged her shoulder "Come on, we have to change for the next act" she said. Gabriella followed her best friend off stage, and when they were clear the two of them burst out laughing "Doesn't she sound _wonderful_" her friend said, emphasizing the word 'wonderful' sarcastically.

Gabriella laughed "Yep Lizzy, I think she's in her prime right now!" she answered in the same sarcastic tone. Suddenly Lizzy stopped "Did you hear something?" she asked. Gabriella rolled her eyes "You're always hearing things" she said. Lizzy looked around "Yea, but I really heard something this time. What if it's the Phantom?" she asked.

"The Phantom is not gonna do anything. At most he'll drop a note, order us to pay him 20,000 francs, and then leave without a trace" Gabriella told her, she felt guilt creeping in on her as she said this. She knew the Phantom was not as bad as the other cast members claimed him to be. Though she had to admit, 20,00 francs salary was a bit high for someone who sat under an opera house all day and did nothing but write notes to the manager.

Lizzy laughed, tossing her golden blonde hair over her shoulders "Yea, I guess you're right" she said. They entered the dressing room and began changing "I bet one of those drunk stagehands are watching us again" Lizzy scorned angrily, her bright blue eyes scanning the room. Gabriella narrowed her eyes "They'll get theirs sooner or later" she said, slipping on her ballet slippers once more "Come on, we're already late. I bet they started without us!" she said. Lizzy slipped on her shoes and followed her out.

The two girls ran back out to the stage and jumped into their positions. Gabriella sighed, they hadn't been too late. Carlotta was still screaming her head off when they got back, and compared to the quiet hallways backstage, it was like shooting themselves in the head.

Finally, rehearsals were done, and Gabriella was bubbling with excitement, because tonight was her first performance. She and Lizzy went back into the dormitories with the other ballerinas. A couple were missing, she assumed they were out back making out with the already drunk stagehands. It was a mystery to her, how they got drunk so fast, and so early.

Lizzy nudged her "Don't worry, we haven't had one of those drunkards fall on us yet!" she said encouragingly. Gabriella sat on her cot, next to Lizzy's "Yea, but you think they would right? I mean, fat tipsy drunkards on somewhat tipsy walkways?" she asked. Lizzy laughed "Maybe the tipsiness of the walkways balances them out" she said.

Gabriella flopped back on her bed "Is it scary performing in front of an audience?" she asked. Lizzy shrugged "Not really, I'm usually too busy trying to stay in line and get the steps right to even realize the audience is there. I feel worse for the actors who actually have to look at the audience and say stuff" she said. Gabriella sighed "Yea, I'm still a nervous though" she admitted. Lizzy smiled and flopped on the bed next to her best friend "You'll be perfect".

* * *

The crowd applauded loudly as they stepped off the stage for the last time. Her first performance had gone just fine, and she'd been perfect just like Lizzy had said. The backstage got very busy after performances, and she and Lizzy held hands as they squeezed through the masses so they wouldn't become separated.

When they finally reached the dormitories they changed and went out into the crowd. Gabriella couldn't help but roll her eyes, everybody, and she meant _everybody_ backstage was drunk. Even some of the ballerinas! Only some of the younger girls weren't drunk, and they were all huddled in a small group, trying to get away from the drunk stagehands that wanted to, do things to them.

The two girls found themselves sorta in that group. Lizzy skillfully punched one of the stagehands in the stomach to get them to go away. "Has one of them ever gotten you?" Gabriella asked. Lizzy shrugged "Not yet, but I'm sure one of these days when my guard is down it'll happen" she said. Gabriella thought it was odd, how she was so accepting to the fact that those bastards would get her one day.

Gabriella and Lizzy made their way back to the dormitories after the crowd cleared a bit. It was getting late anyways. Gabriella changed into her nightgown, suddenly she looked at her pillow and her eyes fell upon something. She sat on her bed and picked it up off her pillow, it was a rose, the most beautiful rose she'd ever seen, with a black satin ribbon tied perfectly on the stem.

Lizzy gasped "Who gave you that?" she asked. Gabriella noticed a small envelope where the rose had been, she picked it up and read it aloud to Lizzy, some of the other ballerinas came over curiously as she read

_"Dear mademoiselle Gabriella,_

_I have been looking forward to your first performance. You were stunning tonight. I will be looking forward to _

_seeing your next performance, you were a little off during act 2, I hope to see you improve. _

_Best Regards,_

_~O.G"_

"Who's O.G?" one of the youngest ballerina's asked. Lizzy's eyes widened "The Phantom! The Opera Ghost! He sent you that!" she said loudly. The ballerinas who weren't already looking at the rose in wonder turned and came over. Some started arguing, others were talking amongst themselves, shooting anxious glanced at the rose and the note.

Lizzy took the note and looked it over, it was written in perfect scroll "Do you know the Phantom? Have you ever met him?" she asked. Suddenly the room when quiet and all eyes stared at Gabriella, intently waiting for an answer.

She thought before lowering her eyes "Yes, I have met him" she finally replied. The room broke out in talk again, they had hundreds of questions, "Did he hurt you?" "Does he have a nose?" "What's' he sound like?". The questions were broken by Madame Giry "Enough! All of you get to bed!" she said sternly. Gabriella shrank under her covers. She tucked the note carefully under her mattress, and she clung to the rose, never wanting to let it go.

The room was dead silent, Lizzy turned over so she was facing Gabriella "Do you like him?" she asked in a whisper, so the others wouldn't hear. gabriella thought for a long time "I don't know" she answered honestly. Lizzy blinked "Ok. Good Night" she said before turning back over.

Gabriella lay in her cot for a long time, sleep just wasn't coming. Suddenly she remembered, Cesar! She hadn't seen him in days! She slipped out of her cot and grabbed her cloak, _his _cloak. She wrapped it around herself before slipping out of the dormitories and heading towards the stables.

When she got to the stables, the stablehand was passed out in the corner. 'Drunk' she thought to herself, rolling her eyes. She approached Cesar's stall and slipped inside, "Cesar" she said gently. He nickered softly and pressed his nose into her chest. She pulled out the rose the Phantom had given her and showed it to the stallion "Look what he gave me" she said softly.

Cesar put his nose by it and breathed on it before looking back at her again, if it had been any other rose she knew he would have eaten it. She smiled and leaned against him, she sighed "I... I hardly know him yet I, I think I love him" she told Cesar quietly. She began singing softly, looking at the rose thoughtfully. Suddenly she heard a voice, like the voice of an angel,

_"Wandering Child, so lost, so helpless, Yearning for my, guidance"_

Gabriella looked around "Hello?" she called. "_Child, it is I, your Phantom" _the voice replied. She looked around, but she couldn't see anything "_Why do you not dance? You're voice is beautiful_" he spoke. She shook her head "My voice is not that good" she told him. "_With time and patience dear child I can teach you. You can replace La Carlotta as the prima donna_".

She laughed "I'm not really good with crowds" she said, she sighed "And I just... I don't think I would want to be the star anyways". The Phantom's voice came again, "_Sing for me child_" he said. She shook her head "_Sing!_" his voice came again, it sounded more like an order than asking, so she stammered "Um... Uh, what do you want me to sing?" she asked.

He was about to answer when she heard something, the drunk stablehand! He went over to one of the horse stalls with a whip, it was a mare, a beautiful little black mare with a star on her forehead. She looked for the mare's name and she thought her heart skipped a beat, or maybe stopped altogether for a moment, she knew that horse! Her name was Petit Coeur, Little Heart, and she had been one of their best mares.

The mare screamed in terror as he brought the whip down on her, for no reason! "That drunk bastard" she seethed under her breath. The Phantom hadn't spoken again, and she didn't care to hear him, she yelled across the stable "Hey! Get away from her!". The stablehand turned at the voice, his eyes bloodshot and glazed, and his face was all red.

He stormed over to Cesar's stall and came right in, the whip in his hand "Hey there little lady" he breathed. He began to approach her and she backed into the corner of the stall. The black stallion snorted angrily and pawed the ground, but the stablehand cracked the whip and hit him. "No!" she screamed. She rushed at him but he threw her against the side of the stall easily.

The back of her head hit the wall hard and she found the room spinning. She fell to the ground and moaned in pain, she looked up to see him advancing. Suddenly, what looked like a shadow swooped down and slammed that stablehand to the ground. She closed her eyes, for a few moments, but she could hear them struggling.

They left the stall, and she opened her eyes. Cesar lowered his head and breathed on her, she blinked "I know I got soft, don't rub it in" she said quietly. She looked up and saw the shadow standing by the stall door. She tried to stand but it came over and knelt beside her "Don't move child" he said. She sighed, it was the Phantom.

She looked at him and sighed "Why is it I'm always exhausted when I see you?" she asked. He gently picked her up, but didn't answer "Do you still want me to sing?" she asked quietly. He carried her out of Cesar's stall and closed the door "Yes" he replied. She closed her eyes and nestled her head in his chest, listening to his heart beat "Is my horse alright?" she asked quietly, flickering her eyes to look at him, "Yes" he answered, "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice growing even more quiet.

Her eyes closed and she sighed quietly, falling asleep in his arms once again. "I hope so" he answered her quietly, when he knew she was sound asleep. He went into a secret passage, she was small and light, so carrying her through the tunnels was easy. Finally he reached the dormitories, and gently, he laid her on her cot. He took the cloak she had been wearing off her and hung it on a nearby peg.

True, he could have taken his cloak back, but she seemed to need it more than he did. He pulled the blankets carefully over her sleeping form before going back into the secret passage. He looked back at her one last time, before disappearing back into the tunnel.


	5. Accident

**I guess I'll do some POV's in this one. But first I'll write it like I've been writing it, then do a Gabriella POV. Just testing around. Hmmm I think I'm gonna ruin Gabriella's life even more in this chapter *Cue Evil Laugh***

**THANK YOU for reviews. Please keep reviewing. Even if you read like the first sentence, just please review! Is that too much to ask? Please! Well as usual, ENJOY**

* * *

"THE STABLEHAND IS DEAD!", Gabriella's eyes shot open when one of the ballerina's shrieked those words. She sat up, but her head still throbbed from last night's ordeal. "The Opera Ghost killed him! That's what I think!" one of the older ballerina's announced. The younger ones huddled in the corner of the room.

Gabriella looked around, only a couple of ballerina's seemed fully aware of the situation. Some of them were still passed out due to massive overhang from last night's partying. She looked over at Lizzy, who looked back at her "Are you feeling alright? You look kinda pale" she said. Gabriella groaned as she stood and sat her her friend's bed "It's fine. Just a little headache from last night".

Lizzy still didn't look convinced "Well we get a day off today. Most of the ballerina's are going out shopping, you wanna come?" she asked. Gabriella stood up "I don't really have any money" she said. Lizzy laughed "They pay you for dealing with the horses don't they? That's gotta be enough for a new dress!".

It was true, Gabriella was known as the 'horse whisperer' of the opera house. If one of the carriage horses or working horses was not doing what it was supposed to, she magically made them do as they were asked within a few minutes. As much as Gabriella liked being with the horses, sometimes missing rehearsals to fix them, she didn't like her job that much.

Usually the reason the horses weren't working, was because they had pulled or injured muscles from being overworked. It broke her heart to see them in pain. The way she fixed it was gently massaging the muscles that were bothering them. After a few minutes of this, they usually were able to get through the rest of the day. At night she would check on them again to massage them fully and help the muscle heal.

She sighed "Yea, I suppose you're right" she finally said. Lizzy jumped up "Good, then hurry up! We're leaving really soon", she began quickly getting dressed, Gabriella copied her. Finally they were ready, Gabriella gently grabbed the cloak and put it around her shoulders. She smiled happily at the fact that the Phantom had let her keep it.

Lizzy's blue eyes looked over the cloak in wonder "Isn't that a man's cloak?" she asked. Gabriella shrugged "It's all I have, and it's cold out" she replied casually. Lizzy tossed her blonde curls over her shoulder "Well, maybe now you can buy a jacket or something more, suitable to wear out".

The two girls followed some of the older ballerina's outside into the streets of Paris. Gabriella looked at Lizzy "Hey! Let's take my horse! There's something I want to show you anyways!" she said, her voice growing in excitement. Lizzy tipped her head "What?" she asked. Gabriella tugged her arm and they ran to the stables "You'll see!".

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

Well, at first it seemed like a good idea. Lizzy hadn't met my horse before, and I really wanted her to meet the horses that once were the only thing I ever knew. But I'd forgotten about the stablehand being killed, I thought I had just imagined it. But sure enough, when we got there, there were police on scene.

Me and Lizzy curtsied when we came in "Sorry monsieurs, I have just come for my horse. We shall leave promptly" I told them, slipping to Cesar's stall. I grabbed his saddle and bridle and tacked him up as quickly as I could. I didn't take long, I'd had lots of practice. The police didn't seem to notice as I led Cesar out of the stable and over to Lizzy who was waiting.

Her eyes widened as I lead him out "He's beautiful!" she exclaimed. I smiled proudly, and helped her up. I climbed on and sat in front of her. She wrapped her arms around my waist, tightly, but not in a death grip. That was a good thing about Lizzy, nothing really scared her that much. I knew people who'd ridden with me who held me around the waist so tightly I couldn't breath.

Cesar seemed extra careful today as we turned and headed down a very familiar path. I was going to show Lizzy the stables, the place that I had called home for 14 years of my life.

Finally we got there, gently I tugged on Cesar's reined and he slowed into a trot. In a way I was very happy to be home, but what awaited me broke my heart. Only the stallion barn remain fully intact. The other two barns had fallen, well, one of them had fallen. The other one was about halfway down.

"This is where you used to live?" Lizzy asked as I jumped off. I nodded "Yea, this is it" I told her. She jumped off Cesar's back and I led him towards the stallion barn, Lizzy followed me. We entered and Lizzy gasped "Wow! This place is beautiful!" she said, looking around in wonder. I smiled "Yea, after my house burned down, this is where I stayed until I came to the opera house".

I put Cesar in his stall and began to show Lizzy around. She was interested in everything, which slightly surprised me. Lizzy was my best friend, but she never seemed to interested in the horses. I guess I was wrong. Finally we came back to the stallion barn and I showed her stall I used to stay in. She looked at me and smiled "It must have been amazing, having all this to yourself" she said.

We took Cesar out and headed back towards the opera house. When we reached the stables it had cleared out. That was a relief, since the police were gone, I could take my time brushing Cesar off and taking care of him. Lizzy helped me and it didn't take long for his coat to be shining. We headed back inside and she looked around "Hey, since you showed me something, how about I take you somewhere?" she asked.

"Where?" I asked, I couldn't imagine where we could possibly go. "How about the swinging walkways?" she asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. I gasped "You mean like up above the stage?". She smiled really big "Yea, We've always wanted to go up there. And we can test the drunk theory!". I thought about it, I had always wanted to go up there, just out of curiosity, another part of me however said that it would be better to just stay on the ground.

She took me over to the stage and we found where they got up there from. "Are you sure Madame Giry will let us?" I asked, a little scared. She rolled her eyes "We'll only be up there for a minute!". The other ballerina's had returned from shopping, I had seen a few of them, Lizzy must have seen them too because she laughed a little "I have an idea! Let's go up there and see if we can see over into the backstage area. Maybe we can drop something on the others!".

Bad idea, the voice in my head just screamed bad idea, but there we were climbing up. We got to the top and she stepped on the swinging walkway "Come on, it's fine!" she said. I followed her and we walked out about halfway. "Wow! You can see the whole stage from up here!" I said. I swallowed nervously a little, it was really high off the ground. She looked around "Yea, but in order to see backstage we have to head over there" she said, pointing to another walkway.

Carefully, but not really carefully we made our way over there. A few times we slipped but we caught ourselves. We made it over to the walkway, but something about it seemed different from the others, like it wasn't tied down or something. Lizzy stepped out on it and it shuddered much more than the others did. "Lizzy come back!" I said nervously.

She turned and looked back at me "Come on, it's fine!" she said. I took a step out on it and the whole thing lurched under my feet. I jumped back, but Lizzy fell and was clinging to the floor "It's not tied down all the way!" I called "Come back!". She looked up at me fearfully "I can't, I'm scared" she said.

I took off the cloak I was wearing, best not to weigh myself down. Carefully I stepped out on it, it fell slightly as I stepped on it and Lizzy cried out in fear. I moved another inch, I tried to stay calm, but I was shaking with fear. Suddenly the floor dropped, I jumped back and managed to just make it back. I hung on to the edge for a moment as I heard Lizzy scream and hit the ground. I pulled myself up and looked down.

The entire walkway had fallen to the ground, including Lizzy. I couldn't help myself, so I screamed and cried. Quickly as I could I grabbed my cloak and went back down to the stage and ran out to where the walkway had fallen. I hadn't really needed to scream, just the walkway falling itself had gotten attention. I fell to my knees beside Lizzy. I was scared she was dead, her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving or making a sound.

Madame Giry came out on the stage followed by her ballerina's and some of the stagehands. "What happened?" she demanded. I took a deep breath "We... I'm sorry. We were curious so we went up on the walkways above the stage and it... it" my voice choked up with a sob. I didn't think I needed to finish anyways, it was obvious how it had ended.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Lizzy "NO!" I cried. I tried to tear myself away from her but she gently brought me back and began to lead me away. The group of ballerinas that had followed her out seemed to spit into two groups. One group stayed and watched as the stagehands and crew began to fuss over Lizzy, the other half followed me back to the dormitories and tried to calm me down.

It took a long time but they managed to help me. They told me to take deep breaths and relax, I did as they told me. One of them brought me a glass of water which I accepted gratefully. I sighed, these ballerinas, though some of them were alcoholics and whores, were my family. We all took care of each other, if one was in need, the entire group was there for them.

After things settled down, I decided to sleep, but Madame Giry had other plans for me. She took me aside by myself for a 'talk'. She was harsh, but not really too harsh. She asked what exactly had happened and I told her everything. She listened thoughtfully, when I was done she sighed "You should not have been up there. Not only did you separate yourselves from the others for the entire day, but everything you did was very dangerous!" she told me.

I lowered my head shamefully "I know" I said quietly. She stood up "You will not be leaving this opera house anytime soon. I don't expect anymore trouble from you, do you understand?", I nodded and went back to the dormitories. The ballerinas left me alone, most of them were falling asleep, I decided to try to do the same.

Lizzy didn't come back that night, I lay waiting for her for a long time but she didn't come back. Sighing, I stood up, grabbed my cloak and left the dormitories. Normally, I would have headed for the stables, but not even Cesar could comfort me. I headed for the one place I knew would be quiet and calming, the roof.

Quietly I headed to the roof. When I got there I was amazed at the view. Looking down, you could see all of Paris, and looking up, was the most beautiful starry sky. Not only that, but there were two pegasus statues on the roof. I walked over to one and carefully climbed on it's back. Sighing, I looked out over all of Paris, just thinking.

Suddenly, I heard a voice, _his _voice. "_Will you sing for me tonight?_" he asked. I looked up and climbed off my pegasus. "No! I will not sing for you" I said firmly, my voice shaking. I could feel my temper rising, after all I'd been through today he wanted me to _sing _for him? His voice came again "_Sing for me!_" he ordered. He thought he could tell me what to do? I snapped.

"How dare you try to tell me what to do!" I shrieked "I'm not your slave! Get Carlotta to sing if you want someone to sing for you so bad! I'm not a singer, I never will be a singer. I _hate _singing! Why don't you just go back under your opera house and leave me alone. I never want to see or hear you again!". Angrily, I tore his cloak off my shoulders and threw it to the ground before turning around and breaking down into sobs.

Silence followed my angry words, the only sounds to be heard were my sobs and the gentle wind tugging at me. I finally stood and began to head inside, I was going to pick up the cloak I had thrown down in my rage, but it was gone. My heart nearly stopped, he had taken me seriously! He probably thought I hated him and really never wanted to see him again.

"I'm Sorry!" I sobbed, but it was too late, he was gone, and I was alone.


	6. Please Forgive Me!

**I am really enjoying writing this! Anyways, I'm still debating on whether to keep Lizzy or just have her die. Right now, it seems Gabriella needs to patch things up with the Phantom. But her horse is still being abused, she still has that to sort out. **

**And oh, wut's this? A new ballerina at the opera house? Her name is Christine? well, this might change everything...**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. So read, review, and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

Lizzy still hadn't returned. It has been over a month. Actually, it's been two months. I haven't spoken to anyone, so whether Lizzy is alive, or just out on a broken leg, I wouldn't know. Until Lizzy returns, she is dead to me. And the worst part is, it's all my fault.

I thought living here would be the best thing I ever did, but I am sadly mistaken. My horse is abused, my best friend was killed, and the Phantom, the Opera Ghost that I decided I loved, was gone. He left me, and it breaks my heart into pieces.

Lately, things have been going really slow for me. My day starts by getting up and getting dressed, practicing and rehearsing. Then, I go to the stables, usually to save Cesar from another beating. When night begins to fall over Paris, I go to the roof and sit upon one of the pegasus statues. I have named them, their names are Rêve D'espoir and Ame Brisée, Hopeful Dream and Broken Soul.

Depending on my mood, or my intentions depends on which of my winged horses I ride. Usually, I take Ame Brisée, because he is the closest to the edge of the roof, so I can overlook all of Paris from his back. But when I simply wish to look at the sky, and maybe fall asleep and dream of the wonderful life I thought I once knew, Rêve D'espoir is my choice.

I don't know what it is about that pegasus, but when I sit upon his back I feel a small glimmer of happiness and hope well up inside me. However, when I am on him I also think about the Phantom. Actually, my thoughts are always haunted by the Phantom. If I could, I would turn back time and take back everything I said to him.

The stablehands tease me sometimes. Not only am I now solitary most of the time, I am completely silent. It has become a game of sorts, see who can make me say something. I hear them place bets sometimes, well whatever they bet, they lose every time. Even Carlotta tried to do it, going as far as to storm right up to me during a rehearsal and say I was 'Unworthy little ballet rat'. I simply looked at her, and she stormed away fuming, Piangi following pitifully behind. I feel really bad for him, but I guess he loves her so, whatever makes him happy.

A new ballerina is coming today. There's been a lot of buzz around the dormitories, I listen in silence as they talk about her. Finally, she comes, and I am rather surprised by her appearance. She's small, and very young, no older than 7 with long, dark curly hair. She and Meg Giry become friends almost instantly when she shows up.

That night, we all introduce ourselves. She seems shy and nervous around us, not unlike other new cast members. She looked over at me and asks "Who's that?". I look at her, then look at the others. The oldest ballerina steps forward "Oh, that's just Gabriella. You won't really notice her, she never speaks" she told her. They all looked at me expectantly, so I lowered my head and quietly I muttered "Hello".

Every single person in the room gasped in surprise when I said that. They all sat in silence, staring at me "Say something else!" one of them said. I stood up "I'm out of here" was all I said before I pushed through them and left. I slipped into the shadows and began working my way up to the roof. I got there and sat down on the ground, sighing "Phantom, are you there?" I called, no answer, I wasn't surprised.

I sat out there for a while before I began heading back down, I had only gone up there to just think and get away for a while. I found I liked my solitude very much. As I was making my way down I heard something, crying. Quietly I snuck down near the Chapel, that's where it was coming from. It was that new ballerina, crying infront of a single lit candle.

She'd lost her parents, that's why she was here! I felt for her, I really did. I figured though it was best to just leave her alone, but as I was turning to head back I heard a voice, _his _voice speaking to her. I listened as he spoke to her, suddenly I took in a breath and entered the chapel "It's curfew now, you'd best come back with me" I told her.

Looking around the room, I caught sight of him, watching me. I held out my hand to her and slowly we began heading back "I never did catch your name" I said. She smiled "Christine" she told me. "Did you hear the angel?" she asked. I thought before answering "Yes, I won't tell anyone though" I told her. She nodded "My father passed away" she admitted, sniffling. I stopped and knelt down to her level "Both my parents died too, don't be sad though, things will get a lot better" I told her gently.

We began walking back, finally we made it, everybody was asleep, she tiptoed to her cot, which was on the other side of Lizzy's. I don't know why, but I moved over into Lizzy's empty cot so I could be next to Christine. Not only that, but I missed Lizzy a lot. Suddenly, I heard his voice again, singing softly. It wasn't for me though, it was for her. Suddenly I stood up, and went over to my bed and pulled out a pen and paper and began to write.

I finished my note, and carefully wrote 'Phantom' on the outside. Gently, I put it near Christine's bed and looked around before going back into my own bed and closing my eyes. It was very quiet for a long, but I heard his voice again, this time it wasn't near Christine's bed, it was by my own. I sighed, and quietly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up and silently began to get dressed as usual. I was very early this morning, the sun hadn't even risen yet. I hurried up, if I was quick I could watch the sunrise from my pegasus. Suddenly my eyes caught on something lying on Lizzy's pillow. I went over and picked it up, it was a note, addressed to me

_Meet me on the Roof at Sunrise_

_~O.G._

It was something simple enough. I headed straight for the roof, and when I got there, there was nobody. I smiled slightly at that, big surprise. I climbed on my pegasus and waited, for a voice, a shadow, a sign. I watched dreamily as the sun began to rise over Paris, is was so enchanting. But suddenly, a voice broke me out of my trance. I turned around and there he stood, under my pegasus.

"You decided to show yourself?" I asked. He nodded and I slip off slowly to face him. I just looked up at him, for what seemed like an eternity. Finally I couldn't control myself, I flung myself into his arms sobbing uncontrollably "Please forgive me!" I begged. I grabbed onto his shirt, never wanting to let him go, never wanting him to leave me ever again. His heavenly voice, his well, just his presence, I needed it, _needed _it.

He began leading off the roof, I couldn't stop crying, I clung onto him, hardly letting him walk. I think eventually he just got annoyed and picked me up and carried me all the way down to the boat. He put me in and I sat sobbing into my hands. We hit land and he helped me out before I grabbed onto him again. Carefully he put my hands by my sides and disappeared for a moment.

When he came back he handed me a glass with some clear liquid in it "Drink" he ordered. I did as he asked and drank it, I began to feel very drowsy. I struggled to stand and ended up falling on my knees. I fought to stay awake, but sleep overtook me quickly.

* * *

**Phantom POV**

I do admit, I couldn't help not like this poor girl. There was something about her, that I just liked. The thing that I thought most odd, was that she seemed to like me a lot. I do not understand, how she could like a monster like me, I even killed a man right infront of her and yet, I think it made her love me even more.

When she yelled at me on the roof, I wasn't fazed at all. Her temper reminded me of myself, and so I simply left her to give her time to cool off. The fact that her friend didn't return was, unfortunate. I'm sure if that Lizzy girl had come back, she wouldn't be as bad as she is right now.

She wrote me a note, on the night I found Christine. Christine, she seems so different as well. I've never seen a girl like her cry in the chapel, so I decided to talk to her. She thought I was an angel, well if that is what she believes me to be, I will not stop her from thinking that. She asked me to teach her to sing, and how can I not? She has so much potential, just like Gabriella. The only difference is, Christine is willing.

Gabriella sleeps soundly right now. It is probably the first time in weeks that she has done so, I have seen her a few times, tossing and turning, and waking up crying slightly. I take pity on her, she has lost everything.

I gave her some liquid to drink to put her to sleep. It wasn't poison or anything, she will wake up. But I feared that if I let her go on crying like that she would injure herself, or someone else, maybe me. The way she was grabbing onto me, I feared if I let her continue she'd either strangle me, never let me go, or run out of breath from crying and pass out. All of those things sounded rather unappealing.

Having a crying girl in my arms is strange. I have lived here alone for a very long time, and never once felt human touch. She'd such a pretty girl too, I guess I got lucky. However, my luck might run out, for she'll wake up soon and come to her senses, and most likely leave me.

Though maybe not, I have noticed she and I are much alike. She has temper flares, is alone and silent most of the time, it's uncanny how similar we are. She even seems to like music! What I do not understand, is why she refuses to sing, even for me! She will sing to that horse of hers, but to no human being. Not that I am a human being, after all I am the 'Devil's Child' and the 'Opera Ghost'.

She's been delusional, that's my only conclusion. The loss of her parents and friend have made her lose control, I'm sure when she comes around she'll sing for me, if she doesn't leave or anything.

I looked over her horse, Cesar the other day. Just to see him up close for myself. Of course I had seen him when I cornered the stablehand in his stall, but I wanted to see him in a more, calm state. He is a beautiful stallion, one fit for a king. I have taken a liking to him, and he seems to like me too, for he constantly nudged my hand when I was looking at him.

Now, I sit here at my organ waiting for some sort of inspiration to hit me. Thinking of Cesar, that beautiful black stallion, a song comes into my mind and I begin to play. Gabriella will wake soon, and when she does, she _will _sing for me. I'll make sure of it.


	7. Week of Healing

**SOOoooo sorry I haven't updated. My grandfather is very ill and my mom had to go take care of him, and she took the laptop with her. So sorry. **

**Anyhoo, I will try to make it up here. It might be a few days until my next update. I'm sorry, but thanks for the reviews! (btw, It's late and I' rushing this so this chapter might actually be a bit sloppy. I will clean it up when I have the laptop back)**

**Once again sorry, and, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Phantom POV**

I returned to Gabriella promptly as she began to stir. I had the bottle in hand, and the minute she opened her eyes I was going to have to put her under again. As much as I really didn't want to, I knew she was in no condition for explanation on why and how she had gotten here. And even so, I had important business to attend and I couldn't leave her awake in my lair to wonder. She might get into one of my traps.

She took a deep breath before opening her eyes. She was still going to be a bit weak, and I took this to my advantage as I gently propped her up and gave her more of the liquid. She drank it, probably not even realizing it. She was back asleep within a few moments. Carefully I backed off and left her alone. I stood and thought a moment before going over to my boat and jumping in casually. I grabbed my pole and began making my way towards Madame Giry.

The boat bumped into the shore and I got out and tied the boat down. It was late, and I knew Meg and the other ballerinas would be asleep, so Madame would be alone. Quietly I went to her door and knocked. She answered and let me in, not saying a word. When the door was closed and we were alone she looked at me "Where's Gabriella. I know you took her Erik" she said sternly, like she thought I was some sort of child.

I dipped my head "I did indeed take her Madame, please forgive me. She had a breakdown this morning when I tried to talk to her, so I simply put her to bed for some rest" I told her. She sat down and looked up "Are you going to bring her back?" she asked me, I sat down on a couch near her "Her little friend, Lizzy was it?", Madame nodded and I continued "Is she alright?" I asked. She sighed "She had several broken ribs and a broken arm. It's been two months though, so in a week or so she shall be returning" she informed me "Why does that concern you?".

"Mademoiselle Gabriella is in no state to return to her work right now. I shall keep her in my lair for one week until her little friend returns. I feel if they are reunited that she may settle down back to her old self" I told her, I had been thinking of this plan for a couple weeks now. I wouldn't mind keeping her, it would give me time to persuade her to sing, and I secretly longed for the company.

Madame Giry seems to think this over, they had just finished a performance, so the next one wouldn't be anytime soon. Gabriella missing one week would not hurt her "You won't harm her will you?" Madame asked. I shook my head like a little boy, I just wanted her to say yes. Finally she stood "Alright, keep her and try to get her to relax. And try not to get over excited, I don't want you frightening her" she said. I stood and followed her to the door "I'll stay calm" I assured her before slipping silently out "Thank You" I whispered before heading back to my boat.

I poled my way back towards my home, I was rushing slightly. The last thing Gabriella needed was to wake up in a strange place all by herself. I reached the shore and jumped out. Carefully I put the pole against the wall and tied the boat before heading up towards my bedroom. I passed my organ, it seemed to call for me to sit and play a few notes, but I fought the urge and went into my bedroom.

Walking in there, I realized how, girly my bed really was. I didn't know why I just liked the swan bed, it was different. I sat in the bed next to her and waited, but it wasn't a long wait before her eyes flickered and her big brown eyes locked with mine "Why did you bring me down here?" she asked groggily. I smiled slightly "You're staying here with me for a week so you can rest" I told her. She blinked at me, but seemed to accept the fact without question.

I stood up "Do you need anything?" I asked. She shook her head "Just let me sleep" she told me softly. I turned and left her, and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Can I have some paper? And a Pencil?" Gabriella asked me. She'd slept all day yesterday, and a good part of this morning. She'd been up for a good hour or so, before she'd come to me with her simple request.

I handed her a pad of paper and a pencil. She took it gently and went over to the corner and sat down. She began drawing, I couldn't see what from my organ, but she kept looking up at me. Curiously, I stood and went over to her "What are you drawing?" I asked her. She looked up at me "Just go back to playing on your organ. When I'm done I'll show you" she said. "It's not me I hope" I told her as I began to walk slowly back to my organ, I heard her laugh "I can't draw people, only horses. So you don't have to worry about that" she said. I sat at my organ and began to work on an opera, Don Juan Triumphant. It was still a work in progress, but I was proud of it.

Hours went by, she was locked into her work, and I was locked into mine. Finally I stood up "Are you hungry" I asked. She nodded "I'm almost done" she told me "You go ahead and set it and I'll be there in a moment", she seemed to say it as if I was her father calling her for supper. I smiled slightly at the thought, to have a loving family would be bliss.

I set out some bread, I really didn't have much. But I had noticed Gabriella never really ate anything so I hoped she wouldn't mind. She stood up and handed the pad to me "It's finished, and it's for you" she told me. I looked down on the paper and studied it closely.

It was perfectly drawn, every detail was exactly perfect. It was of a pegasus, he was beautiful with large, intelligent eyes. His eyes were flipped forward and he stood regally, and yet, his wings were no so perfect. They were tattered and ripped, useless for flight "It's you" she told me softly. She took her pencil and carefully drew a halo over the stallion's head "You are an angel, it's just that you're wings are broken. But in time they'll mend, and when you can finally go to join the other angels, they'll accept you openly" she explained.

I felt a tear tears spring to my eyes, it was so beautiful, and what was more, that she thought a monster like myself, was really an angel. I looked at her "Thank You" I said kindly. She smiled "You're welcome" she replied.

* * *

**(Back to Normal)**

Gabriella and Phantom talked a lot the next two days. He found out a lot about her, about where she'd lived, what she had done and her many adventures riding her horses through meadows and forests. When Gabriella was asleep, Phantom would sneak up to the Chapel to teach Christine. He looked forward to seeing her, and as he taught her, he thought of how he could get Gabriella to sing for him.

On the 3rd day of Gabriella's stay she woke up, surprised to see the Phantom was not there. She searched but it didn't take long to confirm, she was alone. She shrugged and went to her pad and began to draw, he'd probably went somewhere. When a few hours passed and he didn't return, she stood and decided to search for him. She waded through the water, and then swan through the tunnels, he'd taken the boat.

She made it to shore and carefully scanned the walls for a secret passage. She found one and carefully slid into it. There was a torch on the wall, she took it and began making her way forward. She jumped startled as some rats crossed her path, but she continued forward. Suddenly she heard something and peaked around the corner. There stood her Phantom, limping along slower than a snail. With each step he made a muffled little yelp.

Unafraid, she walked up to him "What happened?" she asked. He looked up at her and sighed "I think I sprained my ankle badly. I'm not used to coming down to the chapel and I tripped over a ledge when I was leaving" he admitted. She leaned against him, but he was too heavy "Wait! I'll get my horse Cesar, and We can get you back down to the lair" she said. He told her how to get to the stables and back from her position, and she rushed to the stables to get Cesar.

The black stallion nickered happily as she entered the stall and saddled him "Alright Cesar, get ready. We're going in a bit of a tight space" she told him. He nudged her shoulder in understanding. Quickly she grabbed his reins and led him into the tunnel. THe stallion snorted reluctantly and slowly, began to move forward. He jumped nervously as some of the rats, but as the pair continued down into the tunnels, he settled down.

The all powerful Phantom was sitting where she'd left him. He struggled to his feet and hopped over to the stallion. The black beast moved uneasily as the Phantom swung his way ungracefully into the saddle. He winced before he settled in the saddled. Gabriella stroked Cesar's neck before leading him down into the tunnels.

The stallion seemed to relax as the tunnels widened. They were getting closer to the lake, and it occurred to her that she would be unable to get him into the boat, they'd all have to swim. They paused at the edge of the lake, before Gabriella started leading them in. The water was very cold, colder than she remembered. The Phantom gripped the stallion's mane tightly as they wet deeper into the water. Soon Gabriella was swimming, and Cesar's head and neck were the only thing's above water "My saddle's gonna be ruined" Gabriella moaned sadly.

Finally they made it back to the lair. The stallion leapt to the shore and stood, dripping wet. Carefully, Gabriella helped the Phantom off her stallion and he leaned on her as they made their way to his bedroom "You're gonna do as I say and let me take care of you" she said firmly, almost through gritted teeth. He looked at her in surprise, but didn't reject. She laid him down on his bed "You go ice down here?" she asked.

She got some ice, and a pillow and went to the Phantom's bedside again. He looked at her, his eyes burning with cold fire, why had he been so stupid and fallen down? She grabbed his injured ankle and he roared in pain. She stepped back and looked at him "Quiet!" she yelled at him harshly "I swear if you so much as make another sound, move, or touch me in any way, I'll slap you so hard that mask'll fly all the way to China!".

He stared at her in disbelief, how dare she speak to him like that! She propped up his ankle and put ice on it before going out. He saw her get a rope and put it on her horse before leading the stallion back out into the lake. She didn't return for a good hour or so, but when she returned she said nothing to him, just stormed over to the desk and began drawing quietly. He looked over at her "Why are you angry with me?" he asked.

She stood and looked at him "Why were you going to see Christine? Going into tunnels you never used and getting hurt?" she snapped back at him. His eyes narrowed "Don't you speak to me like that" he roared. She stormed over to him and ripped his mask off without thinking. He sat straight up and snatched his mask back. He tried to hit her, but she evaded him easily "If I wasn't injured you'd be dead" he said coldly. She turned her back on him and went back to the desk.

The room was dead silent for a long time, before he heard her quiet sobs. She stood up and flung herself on him "I'm sorry!" she cried "I didn't mean to be so disrespectful. I'll do whatever you wish of me. I don't know why I snapped like that" she sobbed into his chest. He knew why she snapped, her mind was too unstable, and when he left her alone she'd panicked, and when she'd found him injured she'd been frightened. How she managed to stay calm during all that was a mystery to him, but now she'd snapped.

Gently he stroked her hair and began lulling her with his velvety voice. She began to quiet down, and soon had fallen asleep on him. He sighed and lay still, the feeling on a woman, well a girl, lying in bed with him was nearly overwhelming. He wanted more than anything to get up and go to his organ to play, but he knew that he'd be better off staying in bed. He sighed and closed his eyes, carefully slipped his arms around her waist, and she sighed. Well, at least they could be happy together for one moment.

* * *

He had to stay in his bed the entire day. He thought he would surely go mad, but Gabriella kept him entertained as best as she could. First, she drew a couple pictures for him, of cute little ponies and mighty pegasus. After a few drawing she played some games with him. She proved to be very good a poker, much to his dismay. When he began to get frustrated after losing yet another game she decided to do something else.

She danced a couple routines, and he corrected her on a few things. She was already a good dancer, but there were a few little things he corrected her on. Finally he made his request "Will you sing for me?" he asked. She stopped dancing and stared at him "Sing?" she asked. He nodded "Sing what?" she asked. He told her to go over to his organ, and take whatever piece of music caught her eyes. But she was NOT to touch the Don Juan Triumphant.

After a few minutes she finally returned with the aria for Hannibal. "Sing it" he ordered. She picked up the sheet music and began to sing "Think of me, Think of me Fondly when we're said goodbye". Her voice was soft, and unused. But he could hear the promising talent, she could be a great singer. Finally she finished her song and she looked at him "You happy now?" she asked. He thought "Well yes, but you still have a long way to go".

And that was how it began. The next day, he hobbled over to his organ and played, teaching Gabriella to sing. He kept her going all day, only stopping to rest her voice and get her some water. By the end of the week, she could sing the aria to perfection.

She hugged him as he led her back to the dormitories "Aren't you gonna miss me?" she asked. "No, we'll keep in touch. Write me a letter and put it under your pillow in the morning, and when you return at night I shall answer you" he told her. They reached the dormitories, Madame Giry would be waiting for her. "Come down here" Gabriella said softly. He lowered his head so they were looking each other in the eyes. She leaned in and kissed the good side of his face "Thanks for Everything" she told him. She hugged him one more, gave him another kiss, before going out into the dormitories to greet the other ballerinas.

He stood, dumbfounded. She'd kissed him, she'd hugged him, she touched him. Did she love him? He wondered, and he felt a strange feeling welling up inside his chest. Maybe, just maybe, he loved her too.


	8. Party Time

**Hello Hello! I am here bringing more Phantom! I never thought I'd stick with this story so long. I guess I've fallen in love with it =)**

**For those of you wondering, Gabriella is 15, and Phantom is about 25, while Christine is 7. In the movie Phantom was 35, Christine was 16, and Gabriella would be about 25. Keep in mind however, that age differences at this time were not uncommon. I sorta wish those rules still applied, there's a social studies teacher in my school who is HOT and only 10 years older than me! **

**Well, here I go, ENJOY! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

I walked into the dormitories, expecting to be swarmed with my week disappearance. But surprisingly the ballerinas were all surrounding someone else. "Where's Gabriella?" I heard the center of attention ask. The other ballerinas went silent, and I stepped forward "I'm right here".

The girl in the center of attention pushed through the crowd and came up to me giving me the biggest hug I'd ever gotten. I gasped "LIZZY!" I cried happily. I hugged her back "I thought I'd never see you again!" I told her, I felt tears welling in my eyes and I took a shaky breath. She pulled away from me, her blue eyes sparkling "Me too. I was soooo bored lying in bed for two months! We'll have to go do something!" she said, cheering me up. I smiled "Well, we know we won't be going up anymore" I told her.

Lizzy laughed "Yea, I guess not. But I bet there's lots of other places we've never seen" she said. I smiled "How about the roof?" I asked. She smiled "Ok, let's go!" she said pulling me along. I followed her "But you just got here!". She laughed and smiled at me "Yea, so what? I've already seen everybody so let's just go!" she said. I took the lead and we began heading to the roof. We got up there and it was snowing slightly "Snow?" I asked.

She caught a few snowflakes with her tongue "Yea, it's November!" she said. I gasped "What's the date?" I asked. Lizzy stopped and looked at me "The 10th. Why?" she asked. I shook my head "I forgot my birthday..." I said, somewhat blanking out. She gasped "How could you forget your own birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she said giving me another hug. I smiled slightly, my birthday had been on the 7th, while I had been with the Phantom. Hadn't I slept on him that day?

I snapped out of my daze as Lizzy pulled away "Well we should have a party then!" she said, her voice growing in excitement. Lately I hadn't been in the mood for parties, but with Lizzy bubbling over with energy, I couldn't help get excited too. "Yea! We can have a welcome back party for you too!" I told her. We both ran back downstairs to the dormitories and jumped on the beds and began jumping "WOO! We're having a party!" we announced as we jumped.

The other ballerinas looked at each other, the younger ones immediately jumped on the beds and began jumping with us. The oldest ones threw up their hands "Someone get me some wine will ya?" one of them called as they made their way out to look for drinks. Suddenly I looked at my pillow, and grinned wickedly. I picked it up, aimed carefully, and threw it al one of the ballerinas. They stopped bouncing and looked at me, their eyes narrowed "Oh it's on now!" they yelled, chucking a pillow back at me. I ducked it "PILLOW FIGHT!" someone yelled. The room broke out into chaos.

Feathers flew everywhere as me and Lizzy crawled under the beds, pillows ready for when we sprang up behind the enemy and attacked. The fight lasted for about a half hour before we all stopped "This is getting kinda boring" one of them said. Lizzy was the one to get a wicked smile now, she stood on a bed and raised her pillow "Well then, let's make it more fun! To Carlotta's room!". The room was silent for a moment, before we all cheered and grabbed as many pillows as we could for the attack. We laughed, stupid prima donna wouldn't see it coming.

Quietly, in single file we all crept towards Carlotta's dressing room. I rested my hand on the doorknob "Ready" I whispered. Suddenly the door flew open and we all rushed in. She was sitting at her vanity, and hardly had time to turn around before we were all upon her. "You little rats!" she screeched, grabbing a pillow and fighting us back. We had to admit, she had some skill.

Finally Piangi and Madame Giry came and ended our fun, sending us out and telling us "You will be punished for this reckless behavior in the morning". As I left, I thought I saw something in the mirror, was it Phantom? If it was, he sure looked entertained.

We all filed back into the dormitories, every single one of us had raided the prima donna, even the oldest ones. They soon passed out from the drinking they did before the attack. I lie in my bed, thinking of what I would write to Phantom in the morning. I glanced over at little Christine, her eyes were still gleaming playfully from the attack as she and Meg talked about other ways they could get her. Me and Lizzy talked, but of more serious things.

She told me of all that had happened to her, I am grateful that she didn't die, and that she was able to come back. She told me that she'd seen our last performance, and told me that I was wonderful. I told her of the new ballerina, Christine, and then, when everyone else was asleep, I told her of the Phantom.

When I was done explaining she lay down and looked at the ceiling "It sounds like you really like him" she said. I sighed "I do" I told her. She looked over at me "Do you think I'll ever find a boy?" she asked. I smiled at her "I bet you'll find someone great". She rolled over and yawned "I hope so" she told me before she drifted to sleep. I sat up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, I wrote

_Dear Phantom,_

_We attacked La Carlotta tonight. Do not be surprised if she hits higher_

_ notes for the next few days, we really got her. __I am afraid of the punishment Madame Giry will give us,_

_ but I know she if fair and we do indeed deserve it. Well, depending on how you look at it after all. _

_If you haven't already discovered, I have left Cesar tied in the tunnel near the lake. If you_

_haven't already, please return him to the stables. I am sorry I didn't return him to the stables before, _

_I do not like the way he is treated. I forgot my birthday was the 7th, 3 days ago. I am now 15 years old. _

_I am going to miss being with you, I really did enjoy my stay with you, you are a wonderful host and a _

_gentleman. Lizzy has returned, I was quite afraid she would not. I hope things can return back to normal now, _

_well almost normal._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_~Gabriella_

I looked at the letter and nodded before sealing it closed. I put it under my pillow and fell asleep. I knew he wouldn't answer until tomorrow night, but I was still content having it there. My feelings for him leave me confused, in my dreams he almost haunts me. I really do love him, but does he love me? Could we love each other? The way the others speak of him, the things he does. I know he killed that stablehand, will he kill again?

I sighed and drift off to sleep, wondering what tomorrow's 'punishment' will be. Well whatever, it was totally worth the look on her face, I smile at that last thought and laugh.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, the next day's punishment wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We just had to dance, with no breaks. From dawn until dusk we had to work. And after we were done it was straight to bed. I was right about the whole Carlotta thing. She seemed to just scream the songs. I mean, she usually sounded like she was screaming, but I think today she actually was.

This morning all us made faces at her when she came on and she went off the stage crying for about an hour before returning and letting rehearsals finally start.

Everyone seemed very pleased and amazed at my improvements as a dancer. I smiled, it was all because of Phantom. I sighed as we were finally finished, even if we had been allowed an hour before bed, it wouldn't have mattered. We were all too tired to even think. One of the young ballerinas didn't even change into her nightgown, we had to wake her up and help her groggily get changed.

Christine and Meg talked for a while before they both fell sound asleep. I felt a little bad, Christine didn't get her lesson from the Phantom. Not that he would be going down to the Chapel again anytime soon, his ankle was still hurt after all.

Suddenly I remembered the letter and I reached under my pillow. I pulled it out, it definitely wasn't the letter I had put there. It was sealed, with a red skull. Most people would be intimidated by that, I thought it was kinda cool. I opened it and read

_Dear Gabriella, _

_I very much enjoyed watching you and the others sabotage La Carlotta _

_last night. It was a very well planned attack, but please do not attempt this again,_

_leave those things to a master like myself. Madame Giry was quite fair in your punishment, _

_though it was hardly a punishment at all. Most of you really needed the practice and work_

_you got today, a lot of you fall behind during performances, I hope this rehearsal has stopped this. _

_I am quite sorry you forgot your birthday mademoiselle, inside I have sealed a little gift for you, I only_

_hope it makes up for it. Also do not fear for your stallion, he is safe in his stables. The problem_

_of his abuse however is, disheartening. I am sure we can fix this problem easily. I am glad_

_your little friend Lizzy has returned to you. Make sure to watch out for her, so we do not have problems_

_again. Tell my Christine that her angel is very sorry he cannot attend his lessons right now, but_

_he shall return as soon as he can. _

_With best regards,_

_~O.G_

She sighed a little, why did he have to sign off with O.G? She looked into the envelope and pulled out a small velvet pouch. It was small, fitting in the palm of her hand. She opened it and the object inside fell into her hand. It was a little horse, made of some kind of metal. It was simple, no diamonds of jewels, and not made of gold. She wondered how much it had cost, but it didn't matter. It was the most precious thing she'd ever gotten.

She held it for a long time before carefully placing it beside her bed with the letter, she would tell Christine tomorrow. She lifted her pillow and pulled a rose from under it, tied carefully with a black satin ribbon. She smiled and stroked the outer petals of the rose before placing it with her horse and the letter. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, and began writing her response.


	9. Letters to Phantom

**Hello. Here's a sorta quick little chapter I thought would be fun. It's will only be the letters between Gabriella and Phantom except for the last part, ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear Phantom,

Why do you always have to sign off with O.G? I know who you are. I mean, not even

just Phantom? Well whatever. Thank you very much for the birthday present. I shall cherish

it forever. I will tell Christine not to expect you. You better stay off that ankle! I mean it!

I am very worried about Cesar, I lie awake thinking about it. All of the horses in that stable are

abused. I think the new stablehand is worse than the old one. Many of the horses here are horses

that were once on my farm. They are all family, and to watch my family beaten and overworked is

heartbreaking. Cesar is my pride and joy, if I may only save one horse, it must be him.

Hugs and Kisses as Always,

~Gabriella

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I am sorry to sign off with O.G. This is my trademark. I will remember not to say that_

_in our letters anymore. I am deeply sorry for your horse. He is a beautiful stallion_

_indeed and I promise when I am better I will do all to help the horses be treated better. _

_I have always been fond of horses, they are quite intelligent animals. And your stallion_

_is no exception. I will stay off my ankle as much as possible. The most walking I do is to and_

_from my organ, and up here to deliver messages. It feels much better thanks to you. _

_Best Regards,_

_~Your Phantom_

Dear Phantom,

It's good to hear that you are better. I learned to treat sprains when I fell off one of my

ponies. He was one of the smartest ponies I ever met, he outsmarted everybody. He actually

lives here in the opera house as a stage pony, it's a wonder how they keep him contained. That

pony opened every single latch and lock we ever had. Me and Lizzy want to plan another attack on

Carlotta. I knew you'd said not to but PLEASE let us just do this one? We are quite bored and she's

so vulnerable! Our next performance is not going to be pleasant. I have to wear a corset. I mean, I

have to wear one when I go out anyways but when I'm dancing it really is horrible. I hate them, I hope

that one day those horrible things might fall off the edge of the earth! And they can take hoop skirts with

them! You are quite lucky to be a man, I would love to be able to wear trousers all the time instead of poofy skirts.

Hugs and Kisses,

~Gabriella

_Dear Gabriella,_

_You make me laugh child. Believe it or not that pony had escaped numerous times. When they first got him_

_they had him in a cage. But when he broke out of that they padlocked his stall. The little pony fumbles with it,_

_but he hasn't escaped yet. As for an attack on La Carlotta, what exactly do you plan to do? I'm sure a minor prank_

_would be most tolerable. And dear child, it is impossible for corsets and hoop skirts to fall off the edge of the earth_

_because the earth is round like a sphere and has no edges. And you look quite fine in dresses, I could not picture_

_a lady such as yourself wearing mens clothing. It just would not be suitable. Also, why do you always sign off_

_giving me hugs and kisses? It makes me smile, but would you really hug and kiss me?_

_Best Regards,_

_Your Phantom_

Dear Phantom,

Of course I would give you hugs and kisses! Why would I not, you have been so kind to me, it's the

least I can do. Why do you always sign off with best regards? You do not need to be formal with me,

aren't we friends? One hug wouldn't kill you! Christine asks about you a lot. If I catch you I might look

at your ankle. I'm sure the swelling has gone done a great deal. Just be careful with it so not to hurt it again.

And that thing about the earth being round, really stinks. Because I would shove La Carlotta right off the edge

after the corsets and hoop skirts. You are very flattering saying the corsets make me look nice. I wonder if I even

need them though. I'm quite small, why make me smaller? I'd just look like a twig. And I am still a child, especially

in your eyes. Though me and Lizzy expect to be 'women' quite soon. I dread the day. For pranking Carlotta, we got nothing.

I mean, nothing exceptionally good. Me and Lizzy have been talking non stop about it and just can't think of a single thing.

However, I think our little pony friend might help us. Any Ideas?

Hugs and Kisses,

~Gabriella

_Dear Gabriella,_

_You are quite charming. However, I do not think I wish to know about you and your friend becoming 'women'. And you_

_are quite small. But I do think you should wear the corset anyways. Also you should know, my hugs are on reserve. I'll_

_tell you what. If you put on a pleasing performance during the next show, I might give you a 'hug'. Tell my sweet little_

_Christine that her angel shall be returning to her very soon and that she need not worry. For pranking Carlotta, I might_

_have a few ideas up my sleeve. But I do not think now is the time for this. You have pranked her recently, she will be expecting_

_it. Wait a while, when her guard is down. We shall get her quite well. And yes, do not worry for me, I shall make sure to be_

_more careful in the future. I cannot hurt myself again as I would not be able to have a doctor's assistance. You're next performance_

_is coming nearer. Be sure to remember to keep your posture straight, you want to look graceful. Long leg, make sure to_

_stretch out. And also, your landing are beginning to look sloppy again, please try to land more cleanly. Help Lizzy out, she's been_

_gone and her posture and presence on the stage is quite unflattering._

_Best Regards,_

_~Your Phantom_

Dear Phantom,

I'm sorry I haven't written back in a while. Our performance is indeed fast approaching and I have been busy working.

I showed Lizzy everything you taught me. I do hope it helps. I had to save Cesar from a beating this afternoon. I ended up

crying on him. I wish you could have been there, I would have wanted the support. People think I'm crazy caring so deeply

for the horses. I have a request. If my performance is good, might we meet on the roof for a real hug? I would much rather

have that than a word on paper. Lizzy and I went exploring backstage today. We were almost cornered a few times by the stagehands,

but we got away. It's pretty scary sometimes, I'll admit. You have to constantly be with someone, or they'll get you. I was alone

so much, I'm surprised one of them didn't try to take advantage of me. I will try to stay safe, just like you.

Hugs and Kisses,

~Gabriella

_Dear Gabriella,_

_If I ever find out someone has hurt you or my darling Christine they shall be punished severely. I will not have anyone_

_so much as lay a hand on my students without good reason. I wish I could say the same for your stallion, but alas, he is_

_an animal. And I must keep you and Christine as priority next to my music. You have done a fair job in tutoring young Lizzy,_

_she is much improved. I understand you were busy, it's quite alright. There may be some days we cannot answer each other_

_immediately, it is understandable. As for your request, we shall see my dear. I'm sure you will earn it, but you must prove __yourself. _

_Remember, I shall be watching you. Tell my dear Christine her lessons will presume the night after the performance, she must be prompt. _

_Good Luck,_

_~Your Phantom_

Dear Phantom,

Thank you for your well wishes. I can only hope we will be good enough for you. I shall tell Christine immediately of your plans. I hope your

ankle is healed and strong enough. I hope to see you on the roof tonight, I shall understand if you are unable to come. But I will hope you do.

The ballet is the last time I will appear on the stage, so I shall head to the roof promptly after it. Young Christine will not be performing after

the ballet either. It'll be her second performance. I hope you are proud of both of us. She's a hard worker, I can see why you like her. She's charming

too!

Wish us luck!,

~Gabriella

* * *

Gabriella made her way quickly up the the roof after the ballet. She was slightly relieved to be done, but her heart still pounded as she wondered if she had been good enough to please him. She hadn't changed out of her ballet costume. She actually kinda liked it, minus the corset. She liked all her costumes to tell the truth.

She went out to the roof and stood waiting. It was snowing and she shivered a little. Not long after she heard something and turned around, Phantom stood near the pegasus statue. He walked out to her. He stood for a moment, before a gentle smile crept on his face and he opened his arms. She rushed to him and hugged him tightly "You were wonderful Child" he told her softly. She never wanted to let him go, she wanted this to last forever.

She sighed "I tried very hard. Were we good? Not off?" she asked. He laughed softly "I don't think you will all get it perfect. Maybe someday, but right now you are all still in need of practice" he told her. She closed her eyes and she felt him nervously reach up and touch hair "You can, I don't mind" she whispered. He began to stroke her hair gently. She looked up at him "It's really cold" she told him, smiling slightly. He wrapped his cloak so it encircled them both.

"Do you love me?" he asked her suddenly. She hugged him tighter "More than anything" she told him. He pulled out a rose tied carefully with a black ribbon. She took it, but stayed huddled close to his chest. She leaned against him, listening to his heart beat. He wrapped his arms around her carefully "I won't fall asleep" she told him. He laughed "I don't think that's the truth" he told her. He was right, she began falling to sleep "Will you sing for me?" she asked.

He sighed and began singing quietly. His velvety voice enveloped her, and he let his song take her to dreamland. He picked her up and began to carry her down to the dormitories through the tunnels. His ankle throbbed slightly with the extra weigh, but he didn't mind. She was snuggling up against him, holding onto his vest contently. He sighed he made it back. The place was buzzing, how could he get her in without being seen?

He suddenly saw her little blonde friend, Lizzy. "Lizzy" he called. She looked up and made her way over "Do not be afraid" he told her. She nodded as he stepped out of the passage, carrying Gabriella. He laid her down on her bed "She fell asleep is all. But she needs to be changed. I'm sure you can help her?" he asked. Lizzy's eyes never left his face as she nodded. He turned and dipped back into the passage before disappearing.

Lizzy nudged her best friend and she woke up "Where's the Phantom?" she asked. Lizzy smiled as she began to help her friend change for bed "He brought you down here after you fell asleep on him. Way to go" she told him. Gabriella smiled "I'd love to stay up and party but I'm very tired. Lizzy nodded "That's fine. I'm tired too" she said. Gabriella got back into bed and Lizzy got into hers. "Good Night" she said. Her friends yawned "Good Night" she replied.

Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed. She was so happy, so very very happy. She could not ask for more, the Phantom had come. He'd hugged her and touched her and given her everything she could have asked for. Things were looking up, but she sighed, if only things with Cesar would get better, things would be much much better. She hoped things would change soon.


	10. The Trouble with Winter

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews! Especially from Neverland Child! I'm gonna start moving the story a bit faster, mostly because, well not much is gonna happen. I'll have Christmas for these guys, then skip a few years, and so on. It'll slow down again as Christine approaches the 'disaster' (Where the movie starts). Cesar will also need to be taken care of by then, seeing as he was underground when Christine went down. It's all starting to fill now. **

**Please review and ENJOY**

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

Christmas is in one week. I can hardly believe it. Christmas and then New Years right after it. I have saved up money for the past two months so I can buy presents. For Lizzy, I'm going to get her this really nice gown we spotted in one of the shop windows. She talks almost nonstop about it, I have to get it for her. It's a beautiful gown, blue trimmed with silver and some lace. It would really bring out her eyes.

For my Phantom, well I'm not sure what exactly to get him. I hope to get him something really special, but exactly what I have not the slightest idea. And for my precious Cesar, I hope to get him somewhere safe to stay. Phantom and I have been talking, and we might have an idea on where to keep him. The tunnels by the lake are wide enough for him, Phantom has offered to build a stall for him, and I know he would take good care of Cesar for me.

We had a show last night, so that means we get to go out shopping today. Lizzy is bubbling with excitement, as usual. She says she's going to get me a surprise, exactly what I couldn't imagine. I asked her for a hint, and she says that it's a surprise. She asked me the same thing, I just told her it's something she wants more than anything else. I gather up my money in a pouch and throw a cloak over my shoulders. I got it from Madame Giry for my birthday, after I told her how I forgot.

As I stroll through town with Lizzy and the other ballerinas, I look through the shop windows trying to decide, just the perfect thing for my Phantom. Soon we're passing by the shop with Lizzy's dress, I tell her I'll catch up to her and she nods and runs down the street after the others. I dip into the shop and pick up the dress. I sigh thankfully, as I have enough to buy is, plus enough extra to buy Phantom something really special.

I think about it as I go down the street. He asked me what I wanted for Christmas in my last letter. I know exactly what I want, but I also know it's something he'd be unwilling to give me. Cuddling on the roof after shows has become routine. He'll hold me and stroke my hair softly for a while before we part and I go back downstairs with the other ballerinas to party. After we are together on the roof he goes to Christine immediately for lessons. He's becoming quite obsessed with her, he writes her name at least once in each of our letters.

Suddenly my eyes catch on something in the window. I walk over to it and look at it, it's a sparkling crystal rose, with a silver stem. I smile, it was PERFECT for him. I go into the shop and check the price, to buy it I would have to use every last bit of money I had. Every last cent I had to my name. I pick it up, it is worth it. He has done so much for me, I know eventually I can make up the money again.

I bought it and put it carefully in the bag with Lizzy's dress. I wasn't originally looking forward to Christmas, partying all day and night and most likely getting attacked several times by drunks. Well, I guess it would be worth it. We were also planning a big attack on La Carlotta, for the few days between Christmas and New Years, since there would be nothing but partying, there would be nothing but sabotage to the stupid diva.

Lizzy and I found each other, it was obvious she had gone present shopping too "Let's go back and wrap em! You wanna?" she asked. I nodded "Come on", we skipped down the street and it began to snow. I slipped on some ice but Lizzy caught me "I love and hate the winter" I told her. "I love it for it's beauty, and hate it for the bitter cold", Lizzy laughed "Me too. Hey! A couple of us decided we're going to the outskirts of the city to go sledding and ice skate. You in?" she asked. I nodded "Of Course!", I loved the holidays.

We arrived back to the dormitories and sat. Lizzy and I looked at each other "Ok, let's wrap each other's first" she said. We turned our backs on each other so the other couldn't see what we got them. I quickly wrapped the gown for her, trying to wrap it in the bag so she wouldn't see it at all. She had the same idea, because I tried to sneak a look at mine and she was huddled over her bag, tying something inside it.

"You done?" I asked "Yea you?" "Yep". We turned around and stared at each other through narrowed eyes before we burst out laughing "I hope you didn't see" Lizzy said. I shook my head "I haven't the slightest idea what you got me". I pulled out the crystal rose and Lizzy gasped "Who's that for?" she whispered, the way her blue eyes sparkled, she already knew the answer "It's for the Phantom" I told her. I looked over to the rose he had given me at my last performance, carefully I untied the black ribbon and put it on the silver stem of mine. I put it back in the bag and hid it under my cot "He'll be surprised!" Lizzy said smiling. I sighed "Hope so".

I reached under my cot again and pulled out a small silver necklace with a small music note on it. I'd gotten it for Christine, Lizzy helped me wrap it and I helped her wrap the rest of her presents. Finally all out presents were wrapped and we flopped back on our beds "I wanna open mine" Lizzy said "Me too". We sat up "Well come on, we better get ready to go sledding" Lizzy said as she began to pick out a dress that would not limit her too much. I did the same, settling on a small dark green dress. I but my black cloak over it and threw on a black scarf just to keep warm.

Lizzy and I both put on gloves and boots before following the other ballerinas outside to the stables. We stood in a group, I picked out Christine and Meg, I hoped Phantom knew Christine was out in the cold. A couple of the older ones were coming with us, probably because they were bored out of their minds. We all piled into a cab, nearly the whole ballet group was going! I felt bad for the horses taking us, but they all had their fuzzy winter coats, so I knew they'd be plenty warm. Warmer that us anyhow.

The cab ride was somewhat entertaining. The older ballerinas are very funny and charming when they're not drunk. As we went through the streets they kept pointing out people and commenting about them at random. At one point I think we passed La Carlotta, whether it was her or not, we all made faces at her.

Finally we got there, none of us felt like going on the ice, Christine especially looked very frightened of it. Instead we all grabbed makeshift sleds and leapt down the hill like a bunch of little kids. I was pretty good at making it to the bottom without hitting anything, or anyone. Me and Lizzy rode together a few time. She was really bad by herself, nearly plowing over some of the youngest ones making their way back up the hill.

The hill we were on was the tallest and the steepest, but it's position was not the greatest. Because a few feet from the bottom it led onto the pond. The pond was frozen, as far as we could tell. At first we didn't get near it, but as we sledded down the hill more and more times, we got closer and closer until we were sliding all the way across the pond on our sleds. Christine and Meg went together when we got to this point, Christine looked absolutely petrified of the ice.

The ice seemed solid, we sledded on and on for a long while before some of us began to get cold, and it was getting dark. The older ballerinas began to round us up and get ready to go home, when Christine and Meg challenged me and Lizzy to a race down the hill. We snuck away from the gathering ground and got on our sleds. "On your mark, get set, GO", we pushed off and went down the hill. I was actually a bit nervous as one point, this was the fastest the sleds had gone all afternoon.

We hit the bottom, but kept going faster and faster. We were on the pond, and the sleds began to slow down, but we went much father than the others had, right out to the middle. I stood up and heard a crack, I looked under and gasped in fear, the ice was very thin in the middle. Lizzy quickly grabbed our sled and ran back off the pond to brag, since we'd won. Med and Christine followed more slowly, but I felt frozen in fear. The ice cracked again as Med and Christine began to walk.

Christine cried out in fear and froze in place. The wrong place, the wrong time, there was another loud crack like lightning and Christine was in the water. Me and Meg went over by the edge, but the ice under Meg cracked and she slipped into the water. I couldn't see Christine, she'd slipped under the water, which I knew was deadly. Of all the things rushing through my head right now, one thought overpower all the others, what would Phantom say if I came back to tell him his little angel was dead?

I reached out and pulled Meg out of the water. Shivering, she scampered off the ice and stood on the bank of the pond as I jumped in after Christine. I tossed out as many free floating pieces of ice as I could, my hands were already numb from the cold. When I was sure I could fine the hole to the surface again, I dove down to look for Christine. I cannot open my eyes underwater, I'm sure if I had it would have been easier to find her, but it didn't matter because I did find her. I grabbed her arm and swam towards the surface.

My lungs seemed to be burning as I broke the surface with Christine. One of the oldest, yet smallest ballerinas was inching her way onto the ice. Using all my strength I push Christine's limp body out of the water and carefully pushed her as far away from the hole as I could reach. Gentle the other ballerina reached out and pulled Christine to her before carrying her off the ice. I tried in vain to climb out myself, but I was quickly becoming more and more weak. U grabbed onto the edge of the ice to catch my breath, but I was feeling more and more faint.

Finally the ballerina returned and helped me climb out. Shakily I walked to the shore and up towards the rest of the group. I was soaked and exhausted. But at least I was out of that frigid water. We all got back into the cab and quickly went back home, I don't remember much of the ride because I was half asleep on Lizzy's shoulder. Meg was sitting with Christine, looking quite frightened.

We got back and I went back to the dormitories to change out of my wet clothes. I didn't want anyone to come check and make sure I was alright, I didn't want to see any doctors. I changed into my dry nightgown and sat on my bed. Nervously I picked up a pencil and paper and began to write to the Phantom

Dear Phantom,

I am very very sorry. We went out sledding and Christine fell into the ice. Meg also did, but I think she'll be alright.

I went in and saved Christine for you, I know you would be devestated should anything happened to your little angel,

Don't worry about me, though I'm sure you won't. Christine will most likely be in bed for a day or so, but she looks alright, I

only hope I was able to jump in after her quickly enough to save her from hypothermia. The doctor's looking at her, nobody seems

to notice me, and I'm thankful for that. I will have nobody checking on me when there are people who need it more.

Please forgive me,

~Gabriella

Sighing I put the letter in an envelope and under my pillow. I hope he will not be too angry with me for what I did. I would have written a more detailed letter, but I was too tired to think of much to say. I put the letter under my pillow and fell asleep, hoping he would forgive me.


	11. Christmas Chaos

**Ok, for this chapter I think I'm gonna do a bit of a Lizzy POV, and a Phantom POV. Fun Fun. Also, btw, it ends in a cliffhanger. But I think you know what's gonna happen... Please review as always, and ENJOY**

* * *

**Lizzy POV**

I went to bed right after after the doctor had finished checking Christine. We were all very relieved when he told us all she would need was a couple days rest. I was going to tell Gabriella the good news, but she'd fallen asleep before I could tell her anything. I didn't suspect anything, it was somewhat late, and she'd had a hard afternoon. Not even thinking anything, I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up, expecting Gabriella to be up already. She was usually up before me getting ready, but today she wasn't. I thought it was odd, maybe she was just really tired, or maybe she felt guilty for last night, I decided to wake her up and find out.

Gently, I nudged her, usually she responded immediately, but today she didn't even move. I put my hand to her forehead, gasping I drew it away sharply, she was burning up! I'd never really been confronted by a situation like this, I felt panic begin to rise, so not knowing what to do I ran straight to Madame Giry. She seemed to always know what to do, but would she be awake right now? I realized I had woken up early when I looked out the window and saw the sun wasn't even up yet.

I made it to Madame Giry's room and knocked on her door anxiously. I sighed thankfully when she opened the door "Lizzy, what are you doing awake so early?" she asked me, her eyes looked troubled "Is something the matter?" she asked. I nodded "Gabriella's burning up with a fever!" I told her. She looked at me "Did she go in the water yesterday?" she asked me. I bowed my head and nodded "Yes" I replied.

She came out of her room "Get a cloth and meet me by her bed" she said. I nodded and ran back to the dormitories as fast as I could. I grabbed a cloth near my bed as Madame Giry came up behind me with a bowl of water. She sat on Gabriella's bed and dipped the cloth in the water before laying it on her forehead. Madame Giry pulled the covers on her gently "Go back to sleep Lizzy" she told me. I wasn't going to disobey an order, so I crawled back into bed and closed my eyes.

I don't think I actually slept, I just sorta lay in my bed with my eyes closed. The other ballerinas woke, and silently left the room, Meg woke up and talked to her mother quietly, when they were done I sat up, got dressed, and followed them out of the dormitories.

Most of us just sorta sat around talking. Around noon after lunch we went on the roof to play some games. All morning my mind had been on my best friend, but the games took my mind off it slightly for a little while. After we got bored we went back downstairs. I went into the dormitories, the room was dim except for a single candle burning by Gabriella's bedside. Madame Giry came up behind me "She's resting. Why don't you go on" she told me softly. I sighed and went back to the group.

The rest of the day, was dreary to say the least. I decided to pay Gabriella's horse, Cesar a visit. He seemed to recognize me and nickered softly when I entered his stall. I grabbed a brush and gentle went over his shoulder "What if she dies?" I asked him. He looked at me and blinked, swishing his tail. I then broke out talking to that stallion, about everything. I don't know how long I stood talking to that horse, it must have been hours because soon I noticed the stables was dark.

Quietly I said goodbye and thanked him for listening as I slipped out of his stall. I closed the door behind me and made my way back to the dormitories. Madame Giry stood up when I entered and asked me if I would sit with her tonight, I nodded and said I would. She told me what I was to do and I took up my position by her bedside. I was so tired, and it was so unbearably quiet. Suddenly I heard a voice, and something else. I looked around, but saw nothing.

Suddenly I noticed a shadow, standing by Christine's bed. It murmured a few things before it moved over to where I sat. I came into the candlelight, and I looked up in wonder, it was the Phantom! He stood and looked at me "Do not be afraid" he told me. I wasn't afraid, from all the things Gabriella told me about him, the way she said she loved him, why would I be afraid. I nodded and he came over to me "You are tired, why don't you go to sleep, I'll sit with her tonight" he told me.

I stood up and he took his place next to her. I sighed "Wake me in the morning, and I'll take your place" I told him, his eyes never left Gabriella's face as he nodded "Thank You" I whispered before crawling into bed and falling asleep, I wondered, Gabriella said he was almost magical. Would be be able to save her? Or would the sickness claim her life?

* * *

**Phantom POV**

I felt so torn, sitting by her bedside. I hope and prayed with all my soul that she would live. I had managed to get her letter while Madame Giry had been out getting more water, she'd risked her life for my Christine.

My sweet Christine was sleeping peacefully now, so I knew I would be able to stay by Gabriella's side and care for her. I couldn't resist as I reached out and ran my hand down her cheek, her fever had gone down, but she was still quite warm. Gently I took the cloth on her head and dipped it in the cool water before reapplying it. Why did she have to be so stubborn, if the doctor had looked her over last night she'd be fine. But now she was practically dying.

More than ever, I wanted to stand up and just throw things around in an angry rampage. But I could not do that, she wouldn't want me to, she'd done this to make me happy hadn't she? I looked over at her friend Lizzy, she was such a sweet girl, and a good friend. She was prepared to sit all night here, and when I'd come she'd let me take her place, seeming to know that Gabriella needed me there.

Gabriella stirred and her eyes flickered opened "P...Phantom?" she asked faintly. I hushed her "Rest my dear, you are not well" I told her. She shook her head "I... I just w.. wanted to say" she paused and took a deep breath 'I'm s.. sorry Christine fell in the water y... yesterday". I gently brushed a few stray hairs out of her face and she sighed "Please stay with me tonight. That's a... all I want if this is to be my last night".

I felt my throat tighten, I swallowed "It won't be" I told her softly. I wanted more than anything to kiss her, just for reassurance. The way she looked at me, with longing in her eyes "Do It" she whispered. I took a deep breath and leaned in and kissed her cheek. She smiled up at me and closed her eyes "Thank You" she said, before drifting back to sleep. At that moment I couldn't help myself, I cried a little.

The morning seemed brighter. Gabriella in the light looked much better than she had yesterday, I sighed in relief, knowing she would be alright. Gently, I awoke her best friend, Lizzy sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking at me, she looked at Gabriella then smiled "You must really be magical" she murmured before looking at me, she stood up and hugged me "Thank You" she whispered before sitting down next to her friend.

I went back to Madame Giry's room, I wanted to ask if. I stopped myself and sighed, as much as I wanted, Gabriella could not stay in my lair for another week. I turned and went into another tunnel that led to my lair. When I reached it I simply walked to my organ and began to play, hoping the sweet notes would take all my troubling thoughts away.

* * *

Gabriella began to get better very quickly. Two days later she was insisting on standing and being aloud to go around the opera house with Lizzy. She wasn't allowed outside, or in the stable area. As much as it broke her heart, she could understand why. She wasn't allowed on the roof either, which really made her sad when the other ballerinas went up there to play games.

When she wasn't with Lizzy, she wrote back and forth to the Phantom. She sighed and smiled at the thought of Christmas coming up in just 3 days. She began to write

Dear Phantom,

I have finally decided what I want for Christmas. For Christmas I want one night with

you. I don't care what we do, or where we are, but all I want is to be with you. I hope to be strong

enough the day after Christmas to meet you on the roof. I just want a whole day, and a whole night.

I know this must sound like a lot, but there is something important I must tell you.

Please Consider,

~Gabriella

She'd been very surprised at the answer, though it had not come right away. It had come the night of Christmas Eve, it was a short reply, but one she cherished more than the others.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I shall wait for you on the roof the morning after Christmas. I have things I must tell you as well._

_With Love,_

_~Your Phantom_

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

"WAKE UP GABRIELLA!", that was Lizzy, on Christmas morning. As excited as I was for Christmas, I was sooo tired. Christmas Eve had been the biggest party I'd ever seen in my entire life. I almost drank a little bit, but resisted knowing the Phantom wouldn't like it.

Finally I urged myself to sit up, I felt much much better since my fever. I am glad I'm not one of those people who talks when they're sick, because I most likely would have shouted and called for Phantom. Lizzy and I both laughed and pulled out each other's presents. "FINALLY!" she said, taking mine, I took the one from her. We sat looking at them "Let's open them at the same time" I told her, she nodded.

"One, Two..." I guess the three was silent because we both tore apart the paper right after two. Lizzy gasped "Oh! Oh my goodness you shouldn't have!" I gasped. She hugged the gown to her chest "Thank You THANK YOU!", well I could tell she was happy with her gift. I looked down at mine, and it was love at first sight. Hers must have cost more than mine, it must have taken every single bit of her savings to get it. It was a crystal pegasus, and it was beautiful!

I hugged Lizzy "Thank You! It's perfect!" I told her excitedly. Lizzy got up "Come on! The all day Christmas Party has already started!". She changed into her new gown and twirled before going out. I sat on my cot for a moment before taking my gift to the Phantom, and carefully placing it under my pillow. My only note I'd attacked to it was 'Merry Christmas, Love Gabriella.

I changed into the best gown I had, It was velvet red with beautiful gold trim. I twirled in my dress just like Lizzy has and ran out to meet her. "You good beautiful!" she said. I smiled "I think you look better than I do" I told her. She smiled "It's too bad the Phantom won't get to see you looking so pretty" she said. I sighed "Maybe he will at the Masquerade Ball on New Years".

That all day party, really was ALL day, and partially into the night. It pretty much ended when every single person keeping the party going fell down drunk. Then the rest of us sorta just left and went to bed. It surprised me how drunk Carlotta got! As a prank, me and Lizzy drew all over her face with an ink pen when she was asleep. That'll be our alarm clock tomorrow morning. I looked under my pillow before I went to sleep, the rose was gone, and in it's place was a simple red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem.

The day after Christmas, I got into my red dress once again and headed to the roof. The sun was just beginning to rise over Paris as I got to the roof and stood waiting. I wasn't kept waiting long as Phantom stepped out from behind the pegasus statue, carrying a rose rose with the black ribbon tied around it. I walked over to him slowly "You look beautiful" he told me. I smiled at him nervously as I looked into his eyes, I had to tell him, now or never. He looked at me waiting, his eyes almost pleading. I stepped up to him, and said...


	12. You love me?

**Here it is! The moment you've been waiting for! Here it is! You know exactly what's in store! (Lyrics from Hunchback of Notre Dame)**

**So yea, that's basically it. This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the others. I'm sorry, just exhausted right now. Please Review as always and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

"Phantom, I love you" I told him. His eyes looked at me, and I reached up and touched his face "You love me?" he asked. I nodded "More than anything" I told him. I stepped away from me "Y... You're a naive little child. You don't know what you want" he stammered, he didn't believe me. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck "I know exactly what I want" I told him. Then I did the only thing I could think of to make him believe me.

I leaned in and kissed him, as passionately and lovingly as I could muster. At first he didn't return it. But when I pulled away to catch my breath he dove back in and kissed me back. We stood, looking into each others eyes, for I don't know how long. He stroked my cheek "You... You love me" he said, reassuring himself it was real. I nodded and kissed him again, hoping that would answer his question.

I wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled my closer to him. I went right up against him and he wrapped his cloak around us. "Are we gonna stay on he roof all day?" I asked him. He shook his head "No, we'll go to my lair. But you must change first", he grabbed my wrist and led me back down the the dormitories. I picked out a dress, I knew he was watching me. I smiled a little and put on a bit of a show for him as I undid my dress. But when I actually took it off I turned my back to him.

I pulled on a clean dress, it was pretty plain, purple with a little lace on the sleeves. I took his hand and he began leading me down to his lair "What happened to you?" he asked me curiously. I looked at him "What?" I asked. He looked at me "There's a large scar on your back. Where did it come from" he asked me again. "Oh. I got that in a... riding accident" I told him, blushing a little. We got into the boat and he began to push us along "Tell me about it".

"Well, I was riding one of our ponies, and he went under a tree that was too low. The branch left that mark on my back when we squeezed under it. Ripped one of my favorite dresses too" I told him. It was a pretty large scar, I could understand why he would be curious. It ran from the bottom of my right shoulder blade all the way to the top of my left hip. It had not been a fun thing when it was healing, it didn't get stitched or anything, so it scabbed really bad. Quite annoying under a corset.

We reached his lair and he helped me out. He took me over to his organ "Sing for me" he said. I did exactly as he asked and sung the aria for Hannibal as perfect as I could. After that he taught me some different songs. And even let me listen to a couple of songs he'd written for his organ.

Night fell, and we both ate dinner. It hadn't been much, pretty much bread and water, but he had managed to steak some gravy from the Christmas feasting, so we had that on our bread. Plain, but not bad tasting.

He and I sat and talked for a long time, about everything. I told him everything that had happened when we'd gone sledding, and even told him that falling in the pond was almost ok because we'd won the race. I told him more of my past too, I didn't care if he didn't want to share, I was willing to tell him everything, and he was fascinated.

I asked him stuff, but I not about himself, so much as what he knew. He told me about different countries he'd visited and their customs, and told me everything there was to know about music. I was most fascinated by the bass clarinet. I just thought it was different and interesting. He showed me lots of different books and even read me a few. Some of them I understood, others not so much.

Finally I yawned, I had no idea what time it was but I knew it must be late. He gave me a nightgown to change into and I did, in his room with the curtain drawn. He wasn't watching anyways, he was playing a little bit on his organ. When I was changed he went and changed himself, and when he came back I almost fainted! He was absolutely stunning, he wore a pretty loose fitting white shirt, and I could see almost every inch of his perfect chest.

He led me up into his bedroom, I prayed, let it be I could sleep with him! My wish was granted, as he led me to his bed, then got in after me. I waited till he was a bit settled before I draped my arm over his chest and snuggled up against him. He didn't reject me, which was good considering how he usually acted with other women. He only had eyes for me and Christine. I smiled and closed my eyes, this was perfect, this was how it should be all the time.

* * *

The next morning Phantom let me sleep in. I was grateful to that, as I was very tired. He did eventually wake me. I changed back into my own dress and he led me upstairs to the dormitories. Before I left I leaned up and kissed him deeply one last time before going to meet Lizzy. She looked at me "I take it you were with your Phantom?" she asked. I nodded and laughed "How's Carlotta?" I asked. Before Lizzy could answer me I heard a very loud scream "She's found the rats" Lizzy said.

The pranking war on Carlotta had begun. I don't even know what happened with the pen drawings all over her face, but obviously we had a good start as she was running around screaming her head off about the fake rats we'd placed in every single drawer of her vanity, and anywhere else we could find. The people who made the props were more than happy to make all those rats for us to place, they hated her as much as us.

The costume crew had helped us with the next prank, every single piece of Carlotta's wardrobe had been replaced by rags sewn together. And that's what she came marching out in, rags. The maids looks better than she did, and some of them were still drunk!

I almost forgot about what we did to her shampoo. We put a little dye in it, and when she finished her daily bath she came out with bright green hair. Me, Lizzy, and the other ballerinas kicked back and watched the chaos unfold and Carlotta rampaged around demanding who had done this. We all looked at each other and laughed, the fun had only just begun.

The next day began with a herd of sheep crammed in her dressing room. The maids had also helped us trash the room. There was dirt and rags, and all the garbage in the entire opera house had been dumped in her room. We all laughed, the only downer on that was that it made that entire hallway STINK. She came out, today with blue hair, and she smelled horrible.

Next thing we did, everybody had pitched in to help. We put mirrors along every single hallway, even on the backs of doors. Carlotta couldn't even find the bathroom! All the staff and crew had been given maps, along with everybody else so we wouldn't get lost. I wonder if she took she hint that SHE might get lost?

Well, the next day was the last real pranking day before we had to pick up and get ready for the Masquerade Ball. We took down all the mirrors, but instead lined the halls with black paper and then killed the lights. Today, her hair was purple, and he rag dresses were beginning to fall apart. I must admit I did feel kinda bad in the end, because she broke down crying uncontrollably in the hallway. Time to finish it off.

That night, I snuck behind the sliding mirror in her room, I waited, before letting my voice echo off the walls in her room "You foolish diva! Do you see what becomes of those who mess with the Opera Ghost?" I asked deeply. She screamed, and my work was done. She ran out of the room, and quickly I went out of the mirror, and jumped out of her room before anybody could see me.

She was out cold that night, as we wrapped up the prank. The plan? Put everything back EXACTLY as it had been before. Make it look like nothing had ever happened, and so in the morning, we could tell her she was crazy. Her hair was the hardest part, but we managed to eventually wash the dye out of it. Exhausted, I congratulated everyone on a job well done, before we all climbed into our beds to sleep.

Dear Phantom,

I hope you are proud of the work we have done. I am very pleased with it, Carlotta

will look like a crazy person when she wakes and finds everything the way it was. Ha ha,

she really needs to stop being so dumb! Anyways, I ask that you please, PLEASE come to the

Masquerade Ball with me. Please? Everyone will be wearing a mask, you'll blend right in!

Please Consider,

~Gabriella

I put the letter under my pillow, I really hoped he would come. Well, I had a day to find out. Tomorrow would be a day of preparation, then the next day would be the actual ball. I had been practicing my dancing a little bit. Lizzy seemed especially excited, because she hoped this would be her chance to meet the guy of her dreams. I really do hope she finds someone, she deserves it.

After the ball, my next task will be Cesar's freedom. He has gotten a break because everybody's been too drunk to bother with beating him, but soon we'll all be back to work, and what'll happen to him then? I'm dreading it quite badly.

My dreams are filled with Phantom now, I cannot resist him at all. I do not think we'll have any kind of true relationship right now, but I hope maybe one day that might change. How long I'd have to wait? I hoped not long, but sadly, it would end up being so.


	13. The Winds of Change

**Ok, so here's a quick Masquerade, and then we fly 5 years into the future! **

**So, Please Review and as always, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

Tonight is the night of the Masquerade Ball. My heart it pounding, I'm really nervous. Lizzy doesn't seem much better than me, she's just plain jittery. I got a reply letter from Phantom, which didn't help my nerves any. He replied, 'We shall see my dear'. I sigh as me and Lizzy finished getting ready. I'm wearing a gold gown, I like it cause it's all sparkly.

I sit back and laughed, being nervous did strange things to my head sometimes. I liked things because they were sparkly, and I said random things like 'There's a candle on that table right there'. Lizzy, well when she's nervous she bounces in place, literally. She's standing by her bed brushing her hair, jumping in place. "Nervous?" I asked, she nods "Oh Yes, you?" she asked. I nod "Really nervous", she smiled as me "Do you think he'll come?" she asked. I shrugged "Hope so".

That's what it ended in, 'Hope so'. Me and Lizzy just linked arms after that and headed out to the party without saying another word. It was the most amazing spectacle I'd ever seen! Me and Lizzy danced around for a while, before she noticed a cute boy standing alone. She left me and asked him to dance.

Sighing, I went over to the corner to watch, when I felt a familiar arm wrap around my waist. He pulled me up against him "Gabriella, I cannot dance out in the open. But if you would like, I might dance with you here" he said. I turned and looked at him, he looked really good as usual. "May I have this dance mademoiselle?" he asked, bowing politely. I smiled and did a little curtsy "Yes you may monsieur". They were playing a slow song, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

We danced slowly, hardly a dance at all, mostly just rocking back and forth and spinning really slow. "Gabriella, tomorrow we must begin planning to save you stallion" he told me quietly. I looked into his eyes "I know". He spun me around before pulling me into him "You know once he is saved we cannot see each other anymore" he asked me. I turned and looked him in the eyes "What? Why?" I asked. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes "You won't need me anymore" he replied.

I shook my head "That's not true! I'll always need you!". He smiled softly "We can still be friends, and send each other messages. But little Christine..." I cut him off "I understand" I said, feeling my throat tighten. I didn't want him to disappear, I liked seeing him on the roof after my performances. The world around us seemed to stop, I looked up at him "Christine just needs me more than you right now" he told me.

Something came over me, I grabbed onto him, and I didn't plan on letting him go. He let me hold him like that for a long time, before gently he pried my hands off him. He looked down at me, my eyes were full of tears, and he wiped them away "Please do not cry, we can still be friends can't we?" he asked. I nodded and took a deep breath "Yes".

The ball was ending, and I could hear Lizzy calling for me, I looked at my Phantom one last time, before leaning up and kissing him. He kissed me back, and then I turned and ran off. I found Lizzy and hugged her tightly, sobbing. She patted my back "What happened?" she asked. I shook my head "Let's just go" I told her.

* * *

It's been 5 years since that night. They were long years, seemingly unending years. I wished more than anything to see my beloved Phantom, and in letters I often asked to see him just once. But he always replied, rejecting my offer. However, he still left me a rose after my performance, and gave me presents for my birthday and for christmas. I cherished each and every thing he gave me.

I have ever last rose he's ever given me. Some of them are simply stems now, the petals have fallen off them over the years. More recent ones are black and shriveled, but still have the petals.

Christine talks to me about he angel, I only smile and nod. Her angel loves her, I always tell her that, he certainly loves her more than me. She's 12 years old now, and from Phantom's teachings her voice is much better than Carlotta's. Speaking of Carlotta, she left the opera house. But I am quite sure after she travels around she shall return.

The new diva, isn't so bad. She's certainly not as fun to prank, though sometimes we do anyways. Me and Phantom have talked about Cesar, my beautiful stallion has scars now where he's been beaten. I haven't gotten to ride him, I'm afraid to, for I fear those fools have broken him. One day, I went into his stall to find his shoulder glistening with blood. And he was covered in sweat and lather, he clearly hadn't been cooled, simply worked and thrown in the stall.

That was the last straw, and I sent a letter requesting to my Phantom the only thing I could think of at the time.

Dear Phantom,

Cesar has been beaten once again. I cannot bear to see him abused another

day. I ask you this, I beg you to help me! I remember taking Cesar into the tunnels

those few years ago when you'd hurt your ankle. There's a passage, near the lake.

I tied Cesar there before, could he not be kept there permanently? I would come feed

and take care of him. And he would be to your full use should you need him for anything.

I ask you to consider this,

~Gabriella

I sealed the letter and put it under by pillow. I wasn't really late, but I went to bed anyways. Lizzy was out in the city with another boy, so nobody bothered me as I went to sleep.

What happened that night, I didn't expect. Someone nudged me, I guessed it was Lizzy wanting to tell me something foolish. I turned over and groaned "Not now, I'm busy". They nudged me harder and I sat up "Wha..." I yelled, a hand covered my mouth to silence me before I could finish. "Stay quiet" a voice whispered, I froze up, it was _him_.

I got out of my bed and he took my hand and led me into the passage "We're moving Cesar tonight" he told me as we headed towards the stable. He seemed different, he wasn't as gentle as I remember. He practically dragged me through the tunnels. Finally we reached the stables "Get him" he told me, it was an order. Slightly afraid now, I obeyed.

Cesar was sleeping in his stall, and I felt bad as I went into his stall, and fully tacked him. It would just be easier to get his tack down in the tunnels if it was on him. I led Cesar back to where the Phantom was waiting. Phantom grabbed me and threw me up onto Cesar's back before I even had a chance to think.

He took Cesar's reins and began leading us down through the tunnels. Some of them were small, and I had to pick up my legs so they wouldn't get crushed and scraped in between the walls and Cesar's side.

Finally the passages opened up, and I knew we were close to the lake. We stopped and I dismounted. There was a small box stall in the far corner of the tunnel. Phantom led Cesar in there, and untacked him for me. I went over and kissed Cesar on the nose "Bye Cesar" I whispered. The Phantom then took my hand and began leading me back.

"I will take care of him. Do not try to come down here and see him" Phantom told me. That was the most he'd said to me all night. I lowered my eyes and nodded "Alright". We made it back to the dormitories, and before I could leave Phantom pulled me over and kissed the top of my hand "I have missed you" he told me softly. I leaned against him slightly "I missed you too" I told him.

I gave him a hug before turning and going back into my bed. I was pretty disappointed, now Cesar was safe, but I had lost my Phantom. Would my life ever be perfect?

* * *

Well, how time does fly. It's been five years since I last saw Cesar and my Phantom. I miss them both deeply, and sometimes I cry at night. My cries are often silenced when I hear the Phantom late at night, singing to Christine. Though he doesn't sing to me, I still take in his beautiful voice, and it helps me fall asleep.

He writes to me, and he talks only about 3 things. Cesar, his music, and Christine. This, quite frankly makes me even more upset. Especially seeing how Lizzy is so happy these days. She finally found the boy of her dreams, and she spends a lot of time with him.

I've gone back to my solitary life. It is quite disheartening. I tell Phantom of how lonely I am in my letters, and he tells me that I have Lizzy, and that he writes back, so I shouldn't feel sorry. I know it's wrong to complain, seeing as he's been under the opera house alone for who knows how long?

He also tells me Cesar is doing very well. My beautiful stallion, I miss him a lot. Phantom says he's brought Cesar over stand by his organ and listen sometimes. I'm glad he likes Cesar's company, and I'm sure he's found him to be a good listener. My heart feels torn, I wonder if Cesar thinks I abandoned him. If that be so, I hope he also knows that I only did it because I loved him.

Phantom loves my stallion too, I know he does. From the way he talks about the stallion in letters, you'd think he was a god. Then he talks about Christine, his little angel. He thinks the world of Christine, and sometimes he thanks me over and over for not letting her drown in the frozen pond 10 years ago. She's 17 years old now, I wonder if he'll take her down to his lair anytime soon.

I asked him this once, and he says he shall reveal himself to her when he feels the timing is right. I'm assuming that's when she becomes the star. Carlotta has returned once more, so Phantom and Christine will have to work miracles to have her star. I hear our manager is retiring, which means now would be a good chance to get Carlotta out.

With the manager's retirement, tensions have been a bit high in the opera house. They fear the 'opera ghost' will be displeased with whatever fool decides to come around. I hope the new managers have enough sense to just give the Phantom his money and leave his box open. Anything else might end quite badly.

Quickly I get into my costume, we're having a final rehearsal for Hannibal tonight. I remember when Phantom taught me the aria for it, I still remember every word by heart. I finish getting dressed and look at myself in a mirror. I usually like my costumes, but this one I don't like so much. We're hardly wearing anything, and I do not like the idea of being so, exposed to a crowd. Especially since I have that scar on my back. I have been able to hide it, but I suppose that ends now.

I meet Lizzy at the door, she's wearing the same thing as me. She laughed "Should we be embarrassed that we're playing crippled slaves?" she asks, handing me my chains. We head down the stairs towards the side of the stage "Could be worse" I told her, laughing. We hadn't had much time to talk lately, it was good to be with her again.

I went in front of her for a moment, and suddenly she stopped and gasped "What happened to your back?" she asked. I looked away "It was an accident. Please try not to stare at it" I told her. She nodded understandingly "Sorry, I was just curious" she told me. We went to the side of the stage, in time to see the new managers stop the rehearsal.

They were introduced, I didn't really hear their names, nor did I care. I looked over and saw Meg and Christine come down the stairs and join us. The new patron came out and Christine whispered a few things to Meg. Soon they were ushered off the stage, and the ballerinas went out and began to dance.

I really, didn't like this opera one bit. And I was very happy when the number ended and we began to move off the stage. We went to the side to wait for the next scene, when Carlotta had a 'diva attack' as we called it. They told her to sing the aria, and I laughed, along with some of the others. We all walked out onto the stage, to 'listen'.

Some of us whispered to one another, but we were quickly hushed as she began. It was painful, the worst thing I ever heard in my life. Her voice, just did not fit the song at all. Suddenly we heard something and one of the backdrops fell. Some of us screamed as we ran off the stage, and I couldn't help but nearly fall to the floor laughing when the backdrop fell right on Carlotta.

She stood up and stormed off the stage having another 'diva attack'. This time however, she left. There was a lot of commotion, especially when they found a letter from the Phantom, before Madame Giry finally volunteered Christine to sing. "She has been well taught" she said, I bowed my head, she was right about that.

Christine went out and sang, and it was settled quite fast that she was going to sing for the show. She finished her song, and I stood on the side watching with Meg and Lizzy. I sighed, she'd starred, would he decide to show himself to her tonight? I found out the answer later that night, when Meg came back to the dormitories, without Christine.


	14. Phantom's Broken Rose

**If you haven't already noticed. We have entered the movie now. So let's review,**

**Ages here are now Phantom 35, Gabriella 25, and Christine about 17. All my references now come from the 2004 movie. So as always, review and ENJOY**

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

I think the riggers are the dumbest and more drunk people I know. They're always drinking, and they are the ones always taking advantage of us. One of them is here tonight, scaring us. He comes sometimes, reminding us all to be careful of the 'Opera Ghost'. His stories always make me angry, in lots of different ways.

First off, every last thing he says about the Phantom are completely false. He has a nose, and his skin is not yellow. And he does not kill unless he has to, as far as I've seen, and I've been in this opera house now for 10 years. The only things these stories ever did was scare the younger ones for days on end. And at night, it was quite annoying trying to get them to sleep.

As an older ballerina, I have to watch out for the younger ones. There are still ballerinas older than me, but most of them leave when they turn 30 or so. Either because they're too old for the demands of dancing on their bodies, or because they settle down with someone and have a family. I don't think I'll leave for either, but I fear Lizzy plans to leave.

Finally Madame Giry comes, and slaps some sense into him, at least I hope so. When the commotion is done I sit and quietly begin to write. He has Christine with him tonight, so whether he'll answer me or not is uncertain. It doesn't matter to me so much though, I'll have my hands full calming the younger ballerinas tonight.

They settled faster than usual tonight. Mostly because he didn't have enough time to tell that much. Usually he tells the most horrific stories that only a heartless bastard could even think up, let alone tell.

Sighing, I settle into bed, not before pulling the rose he left me out from under my pillow. I hold it in front of me for a little while, gentle stroking the petals. Finally I set it down and fall asleep, tomorrow starts the rehearsals for Il Muto would begin.

* * *

The morning we headed straight to the stage to rehearse. I don't know who's bright idea it was to have Il Muto be the night after Hannibal, but we were somewhat prepared. We'd already performed this opera once about two years ago, and it was back by popular demand. All we really had to do was brush up.

We were just practicing when we all heard screaming. Lizzy laughed "Sounds like another 'diva attack' she said. I laughed "Yep. Wonder what its' about this time?" I asked. Just at that moment Carlotta plowed through the stage and through our routine, followed by a whole mess of people. I rolled my eyes "Great. Now we gotta start over!" one of them said. We reassumed our positions and went through one more time.

When we finished we went back to the dormitories to get ready, only to be greeted by Carlotta's parade coming back. I watched the poor managers have to carry her. It was slightly amusing, I'll say that much. But for Carlotta's future reference, older gentlemen do not take backbreaking labor so well.

Everyone sorta followed her as they paraded out with her, asking her to sing for them. I rolled my eyes, tone deaf dogs could sing better than her. I sat down in the dormitories alone, when I realized that Christine had returned. Lizzy came up and called me, telling me it was time for the show to start. I stood and followed her slowly.

We didn't have anything to do in the first act, so we just sorta watched. Carlotta was in the middle of something when suddenly a loud voice thundered over her "Did I not instruct, that box 5 was to be kept empty?". I looked, sure enough, the stupid patron stole Phantom's box "Idiots" I muttered under my breath. Carlotta yelled at Christine for saying something, then went of stage for a moment.

She came back and began to sing. We watched, our ears bleeding, but then a strange yet wonderful thing happened. That stupid prima donna started croaking like a toad! Me and Lizzy started laughing as she began to panic "You do that?" I asked. She shook her head "No but whoever did is a GENIUS!" she said. The managers went out onto the stage as Carlotta went off, crying.

"We shall now continue, with the ballet from act 3", that was all I heard before we all burst out running, trying to change as fast as we could. Lizzy helped me with my skirt as I tied her corset. Suddenly the curtain opened, who decided to do that? Not even give us a moment. Some of the others had started. I finished tying Lizzy before we both got into position and danced.

I felt very rushed, and somewhat laughed. So much for those rehearsals from earlier. We were all dancing in our positions, but the stupid sheep were being difficult. This, was exactly the kind of reason I was a horse person. We were all our of sync, and we tried to get ourselves back together but it was hopeless. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

That stupid idiot spreading rumors, well the Phantom caught up to him. Lizzy, like the others screamed really loud and huddled into a group. I looked up, knowing exactly who did this. And what was more, it was my fault! Last night, the letted I'd written had tattled on the fool. I told the Phantom of how frustrating it was to calm the younger ones after that bastard told them all those untrue stories.

Phantom got revenge, big surprise. I followed the other ballerinas off the stage as they all went running to Madame Giry. I wondered where Christine had gone, if she knew what her 'angel' had just done. Something told me she knew. I huffed, annoyed, and began heading towards the roof. I knew Phantom wouldn't be up there, but I still liked being up there to get away from everyone else.

I got to the door and heard voices. Quietly I slipped out and dove behind the pegasus statue near the door. I found Christine and the new patron alright, kissing on the roof! My eyes widened unbelievingly, Phantom gave up everything for Christine, and she was now kissing this... this fop!

Their kiss didn't seem to ever end. But finally when it did, they held hands and walked towards the door. I heard him say "Christine I love you". I hid as they went through the door and back into the opera house. I was about to follow when I saw the Phantom make his way out from behind the other pegasus statue. I stayed hidden.

He knelt down and picked up a rose that Christine had dropped, I could see the black ribbon, and I knew he'd given it to her. He held the rose tightly and began to cry, a part of me wanted to go hug him and comfort him, and yet another side, a cold and dark side, told me he deserved to suffer for choosing her over me! I had never through that way about it before, it upset me that I would even think that.

I was about to go out when he stood up, crushing the rose in his hand and dropping it. He ran up to one of the statues and yelled to the sky angrily "You will curse the day you did not do, all that the Phantom asked of you!", I shudder and shrank back. Quietly I watched as the Phantom turned and began to make his way towards the door.

Now or never, I thought, I came out of my hiding and confronted him. Well, not really, I sorta stepped out and looked at him. He looked at me back, his eyes red from crying. Slowly, I stepped up to him, not sure if he would hurt me or not. "Phantom?" I asked softly, holding out my hand. He slowly reached out and grabbed my hand.

Swiftly he pulled me into him and began crying again. I patted his back and hushed him. Now he grabbed onto me, not wanting me to leave. I stood quietly and let him do as he liked. Finally I reached down and pulled his hands off of me. Our eyes met, and wordlessly I kissed him before turning and leaving him. Now one word, neither of us had said one word.

And yet, in those few moments, it felt like a thousand words had been said. I walked down to the dormitories "We're still going" Lizzy said. I began undoing my skirt "I don't care, I'm done for tonight" I told her firmly. She nodded and headed out. I got into my nightgown and got into my bed. But before I could fall asleep I reached under the pillow for the rose I knew would be there.

I sat up and looked at it, all kinds of emotions flooding me. Slowly, one by one, I began to pluck the petals off. When the last petal fell from my grasp, I picked up the petals and the stem and put them where I kept all the other roses I had. Now I'd remember, the night she broke his heart.

Lying in my cot, I thought about it. Phantom's heart, was like a dead rose. On the outside, it was black, hard, and shrived. But if u peeled the outer petals, the inner petals were still pure and soft. But above all, it was fragile. How could Christine do that to him? I closed my eyes, becoming lost in thought. What was I supposed to do and think now?


	15. I'm confused HAPPY BDAY TO ME!

**As we head towards Christine ultimately rejecting poor Phantom, let me just say one thing... Waffles.**

**Ok, now that THAT'S out of the way, review and as always, ENJOY!**

**OH one more thing. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! (At the end of this chapter, in honor of my birthday, I'm gonna add a special something)**

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

My poor Phantom! Christine must have completely shattered his heart, for nobody has seen or heard from him for 3 months! He hasn't even responded to my letters, and it breaks my own heart into thousands of pieces.

Lately, I've been taking time to carefully examine each piece of my shattered heart, before trying to put it back in its place. It all seems so hopeless, though I don't think it should be. Once, I was but a mere child compared to my Phantom, but now, I'm grown up. The possibilities of a romantic relationship are beginning to change.

Then again, maybe not. His heart lies with Christine, I know it does. I'm not too disappointed though, for on the roof when she shattered his heart, he obviously showed he still has some sort of feeling for me.

Lost in thought, I didn't even realize there was a Masquerade Ball tonight. Lizzy asked me tonight if I was going, and I told her I wasn't. "Come on Gabriella. Getting out will be good for you!" she told me. Finally I stood "Alright, I'll come". So Lizzy and I got ready and went out there. I didn't plan to dance or anything, but I always remember Masquerade Balls to be so amazing, just watching and being there might be enough to cheer me up.

I stand and smile as some of the young ballerinas go out on the dance floor for the first time. I remember, when that was me and Lizzy's first time. I glance over to the table with food, and see the crew stealing all the booze they can grab. This is all so, well it's just ordinary. I realize that I've grown up here now, and I know every person in this opera house, and there's nearly 700 people living here!

Suddenly, the party stopped and people looked to the top of the stairs. I think my heart skipped a few beats, maybe even stopped altogether, it was _him_! I gasped as he came down the stairs slowly, everyone's eyes were on him. "Why so silent good monsieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good?" if he said anything else, I didn't hear it.

Quietly as I could, I made my way over to where Lizzy and her lover were standing. I grabbed her arm without thinking and she patted my hand, her eyes locked on the Phantom as continued talking. Suddenly he and Christine locked gazes, and they slowly began making their way towards each other. This couldn't be good, was he still mad at her.

I hoped I was wrong, he actually seemed pretty calm, but I was wrong. He snatched a necklace off her neck angrily "Your chains are still mine, you belong to me!" he told her. He turned up and in a fiery cloud he was gone. The stupid patron disappeared after him. I shrugged, good, I thought, stupid fop deserves to be killed.

Me and Lizzy went back up to the dormitories together. I got into my nightgown, not muttering a word I went to sleep. I felt, confused. I knew I shouldn't but then again, how could I not. The Phantom had said something about an opera, I really wish I'd listened to him while he'd been talking.

* * *

Don Juan Triumph, obviously he'd finished. The next morning that's what we started to work on. I must say it was the craziest, and most utterly confusing opera I'd ever performed. There was only 1 song in the entire thing I liked, and that was 'The Point of No Return'. I felt slightly bad for Christine, seeing as she had to sing that with Piangi.

Then again, I didn't feel so bad. That brat deserved it for playing the Phantom's heart. She is still playing it, I heard something happened with her and Phantom last night, which ended in a sword fight between the stupid patron and Phantom. The outcome, I couldn't believe! I'd heard several stories though, so which one was true I didn't know.

I came back to my bed after a long rehearsal, and I was exhausted. I was ready to just fall down and fall asleep when I noticed a letter on my pillow. I picked it up and looked at it quietly, it was from Phantom, but I hadn't written anything to him! I opened it and began to read it, my heart beginning to pound

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I have been planning carefully, and I have decided how to finally _

_win my angel's heart. I shall sing with her during Don Juan Triumph._

_However, if my plot doesn't work, and she rejects me, I have a backup_

_plan. I am giving you a warning my dear, if she rejects me I shall bring down_

_the chandelier. Make sure to stay clear of the stage during the 'Point of No Return'._

_Your precious Cesar is save, do not worry for him. If the chandelier should fall, just_

_run. You have done so much for me my dear, I could not live with your death on_

_my conscience._

_Be careful,_

_~Your Phantom_

I couldn't believe it. What if Christine didn't love him? What if she'd made up her mind? I stood up and headed towards the roof, I needed to think. Quietly I got to the roof and went over to the pegasus statue. I sat down and buried my face in my hands, why did this all have to be so confusing?

Back, before I ever even knew this opera house was here, back when horses were all that mattered. I sobbed, things used to be simple, where I didn't need to worry about anything. Here, in this hell house, I had so much to worry about. My friends, my career, protecting myself from drunk bastards, and then there was Phantom.

And now, even in this complicated life I lived in now, it was about to be shattered, and make me have to start all over again. I'd already had to do that once, why again? My sobs were interrupted by someone placing a hand on my shoulder. I froze, and glanced up, it was the Phantom. He knelt down in front of my "Why the tears mademoiselle?" he asked me.

I looked away and sobbed "Why are you doing this?" I asked him "Why make things to hard?". He stood and sat next to me, seemingly waiting. I knew where his heart truly was though, all he wanted was Christine, and he just wanted me to stay quiet about it. Foolish, I was so foolish and stupid. And yet, eventually I found myself in his arms.

I sobbed into his chest, wishing he loved me as much as he loved Christine. Gently he stroked my hair and back, I wanted to deny all my feelings for him, but slowly I began to quiet down. I was so tired, with tears still streamed down my face, my emotional battles seemed to make me tired all the time. Here in his arms, I felt myself slowly drifting to sleep.

He pulled my closer to him as I quieted down, I felt even more foolish. When I was only a 15 year old child this sort of cuddling didn't seem so strange. But now I was 25, a full grown women, and here he was cradling me like I was still a child. I didn't mind it right now, I needed the comfort he always gave me, even when right now I couldn't decide whether I loved or hated him.

Finally I closed my eyes, I knew he would stay with me on the roof tonight, instead of carrying me downstairs to the dormitories. That was fine, I didn't care what he did as long as I knew he was there. I tried, to make up my mind, but I still couldn't. I wished more than anything I could see Cesar, he always seemed to help me decide these kinds of things. But since Cesar was gone, I felt more helpless than ever.

Phantom woke me up after a little while of sitting on the roof with my sleeping in his arms. I guess he got stiff, or bored, but whatever reason he'd had enough of me. Gently he helped me stand and led me to the door, I looked at him, and kissed him before I left him. I sighed, even if I hated him, I never liked the idea of just leaving him, especially after what he just did for me.

I got into bed, and slept a lot easier than I usually did. Tomorrow would be the night of Don Juan Triumphant, and it would be a night nobody would ever forget.

* * *

**Me: HEEYYYY Phantom guess what?**

**Phantom: What?**

**Me: It's my birthday today!**

**Phantom: Is that why I'm stuck here?**

**Me: Yep! We're gonna talk about my story so far. Do you like it?**

**Phantom: No**

**Me: Ok. Why don't you like it?**

**Phantom: I don't cuddle**

**Me: So I don't even get a birthday hug?**

**Phantom: No**

**Me: You like the word 'No' don't you?**

**Phantom: Not always**

**Me: Ok. Well would you like some birthday cake? NO NO! Wait, let me guess your reply *Drumroll* ... No.**

**Phantom: That is incorrect, I would actually like some cake**

**Me: Oh ok, here *Hands Phantom a piece of cake***

***Eats Cake***

**Me: Ok, now lets play a party game**

**Phantom: I don't like games**

**Me: Too bad! Lighten up will ya? You're starting to make me sad**

**Phantom: Fine...**

**Me: Okey Dokey. Well, this is a game I'd like to call, which guy is hotter game**

**Phantom: We're setting guys on fire?**

**Me: Maybe we should play a different game**

**Phantom: Yes, we should play a different game**

**Me: We could play spin the bottle**

**Phantom: No**

**Me: How bout Checkers?**

**Phantom: No**

**Me: Monopoly?**

**Phantom: No**

**Me: Chutes and Ladders?**

**Phantom: No**

***About 100 games later***

**Phantom: Can we please stop now. I hate all these games**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Fine.**

***Suddenly piano music starts***

**Phantom: What is that?**

**Me: Oh, Just my mom playing the piano downstairs. HEY! We can play Twister!**

**Phantom: NO NO! I'm tired of these game ideas. Let's just listen to your mother**

**Me: But I hear her all the time. I even have to flip pages for her!**

**Phantom: Might we possibly go downstairs to listen?**

**Me: NO! No, my mom doesn't know your here!**

**Phantom: Ok. What is that?**

**Me: What?**

**Phantom: The little thing in your hands**

**Me: Oh, well this is a cellphone**

**Phantom: Cell Phone?**

**Me: Yea, I'm talking to my friend Mindy about our dinner plans for tonight**

**Phantom: Are you bored with me that your talking to someone else?**

**Me: Well, Maybe if we decided on a game I wouldn't be so bored!**

**Phantom: How about we go somewhere. Your bedroom is rather boring**

**Me: Sorry if my Breyer Horse collection isn't enough for you**

**Phantom: *Stands* Can I go now?**

**Me: No, But I know EXACTLY where I can take you!**

***Gets on a Plane***

**Phantom: Suddenly I'm frightened**

**Me: Good**

***Several Hours later***

**Me: Here we are. Walt Disney World, the Happiest Place on earth!**

**Phantom: Were you dropped on your head as a child?**

**Me: Nope. I'm fine. Come on, let's go.**

**Phantom: SOMEBODY HELP ME!**

**Me: Hey look! It's Mickey Mouse!**

**Phantom: Mice don't talk or walk on two legs! Get me out of here!**

**Me: Let's go on rides!**

**Phantom: Good Lord...**

**Me: That's the spirit! *Runs towards Splash Mountain* I hate this ride, but maybe you'll like it**

***Rides through Splash Mountain. Just before the big drop***

**Phantom: The music is quite annoying. And those little animals are most foolish. How can that stupid rabbit escape that bear and the fox?**

**Me: Oh Don't worry. Look he just got caught... *Voice trails off as we start up the hill for the final drop***

**Phantom: What's the matter?**

**Me: ... *Clings to the handlebar in death grip***

**Phantom: Why are there people screaming?**

**Me: ... *Grabs onto Phantom's arm* Remember how I said I hate this ride?**

**Phantom: I don't like the looks of this **

***Gets to the top of the drop hill***

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Holds onto Phantom for dear life***

**Phantom: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Grabs onto handlebar for dear life***

***End of the ride***

**Phantom: You're shaking**

**Me: haha yea I know. We're both soaking wet too**

**Phantom: Yes, we are**

**Me: Hey I know, let's get our picture**

***Buys Picture***

**Me: You look funny**

**Phantom: You look funny also**

**Me: I didn't think you could scream like a girl...**

**Phantom: Can we go home now?**

**Me: Yea. But can I have a Birthday Hug now?**

**Phantom: *Sigh* Fine...**

***Me and Phantom Hug***

**Me: Ok, Now that THAT'S settled. Let's go home**

**Phantom: Right behind you**

***And So, Me and the Phantom both left Disney World, and vowed never to go on that death trap of a ride ever again. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! And thanks for reading =)***


	16. Decided

**We're coming towards the end. Only a couple more chapters. It makes me sad, but all good things must come to an end. Quite Sorry...**

**Well, please review and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

Tonight is the performance of Don Juan Triumph, and I'm especially nervous. Mostly for the safety of all the horses. If he crashes the chandelier, Cesar may be safe, but all the other horses throughout the opera house will be abandoned to die. I can not let that happen.

The show goes on as planned, well somewhat. The opera, in my opinion sounds like a mess, it doesn't even make any sense. It feels like he rushed or something, because I know he could write much better. And as Christine walks out onto the stage for her part, I listen to the beautiful song. Suddenly he comes out, the Phantom.

I am drawn to him, but as he's wooing Christine, it occurs to me that Piangi has disappeared. He had been on the stage as Don Juan the entire performance and now he was gone. Slowly, as much as I didn't want to, I began to move back away from the stage. It was a bit difficult, because we were surrounded by the police.

The song is almost over, and I watch intently as he stroked her hair and begins singing to her, I freeze up at the words and step closer so I can see better. Then Christine makes a horrible mistake, the worst mistake she could possibly make. She ripped his mask off, right in front of the crowd! I turn and make a run for it, and as I clear through the masses who are too busy staring to notice me, I hear a lot of screaming.

It hear chains, and stuff breaking. And the whole opera house seems to shudder as the chandelier comes crashing down. I make it to the backstage holding area. Swiftly I open the doors and the two dark ponies being used for a later act break out and gallop out into the crowd. I move back farther backstage to release the other stage horses.

The whole place is crowded now with people running for their lives trying to escape. I can smell the smoke and fire but I don't care. I get to the stage horses and open the doors, slapping their rears they take off into the crowds. I was about to make my way towards the stable, when I remember the horses turning gears under the opera house.

Knowing those horses would be abandoned and in the most danger, I begin racing towards them. The flames had begun to surround the horses as I got to them, they were quite large, and panicked. I soothingly spoke to them as I untied their harnesses. Embers landed on me and I cringed as something flung into my face and hit my left eyes.

Finally their harnesses fell to the ground. I grabbed their halters, luckily there were only 2 of them. I began to lead them forward, but their spotted and pawed the ground, screaming in terror as flames lapped at them from all sides. I pulled on them and finally got them through. Once we were clear they took off after the crowds, and I ran towards the stables.

Most of the horses in the stables were already gone, but a few horses still remains. Quickly I opened their stalls and they galloped out. I ran back into the opera house again, now that the horses were out, the other animals needed to be saved. The flock of sheep from Il Muto was a bit challenging, but I managed to get them out by herding them through the stables and out.

Finally, all the animals were out. I went back in for a final scan, coughing. I stopped and tried to catch my breath, but smoke surrounded me, and the halls I once knew so well became confusing. And I soon became lost. I managed to get myself to the dormitories, the fire had not yet reached there, I got under my cot, and grabbed all the things I'd kept over the years.

My life flashed before my eyes, smoke made my eyes water and soon I fell into unending darkness.

* * *

"Gabriella! Please wake up!" "Come on!", I heard voices, familiar voices. Weakly I opened my eyes, wasn't I dead yet? First thing I saw was Lizzy, looking down on me with worry in her eyes "Thank God" she whispered, hugging me. I coughed and sat up, we weren't in the opera house anymore. The fire was out, I think.

Christine was with me too, I sat up "Christine?" I asked. She looked quite shaken "What happened?" I asked her. Christine shook her head "I... He..." she stopped and looked away. I smiled "It's alright. You don't have to tell me" I told her. She looked at me, teary eyed and nodded before standing and going to join Raoul. I knew exactly what had happened.

Quickly I stood "Where are you going?" Lizzy asked. I looked back at her "I've made up my mind, I have to do this!" I told her, before turning and running back to the opera house.

The fire was out for the most part, and I was surprised to see the building still standing. I slipped past the police and into the opera house. The place was still smoking, and I covered my eyes so they wouldn't get anymore ruined than they probably were. The stage was completely destroyed, but the fire hadn't gotten much farther than the dressing rooms. The hallway to the dormitories and the dressing rooms was burned, but the rooms themselves still looked alright.

I went into the dormitories and searched for the passage I had gone through with the Phantom so often. I found it, and slipped through quietly. How safe the passage was now, I didn't know, but all I knew was I had to fine him no matter what.

In those moments, where my life had been flashing before my eyes, I knew at once what I wanted. All the things confusing me, all the shattered pieces of my heart, everything fell into place at that moment. It showed me where my heart truly lied, and that was with the Phantom. I heard a familiar snort as I came closer to the lake.

There was my stallion, my beautiful black stallion. He stood proud and tall, and he whinnied happily as I approached his stall. Quickly I threw a bridle on him and pulled myself onto his back "Come on Cesar" I urged, he did as I asked and began to head towards the lake. Unafraid, he charged right into the water and began making his way towards the lair, it was obvious he'd done this before.

What awaited me was somewhat heartbreaking. The angry mob had been through here before me, and they're burned all of his music. I examined his other things though, as I searched for him. His organ still seemed intact and his bedroom was for the most part untouched. I searched around, there were shattered mirrors and broken glass everywhere.

Suddenly I pulled back one of the curtains, and it led into a passage. I looked into it, trying to decide whether or not to go in. I wasn't going to, but Cesar nudged me forward with his nose, and I trusted him. Carefully, step by step I went down the black passageway. I was about to give up and turn around again, when something clamped around my mouth and pulled me against the wall.

I didn't struggle, for I knew exactly who it was. Slowly I reached up and touched the side of his face, expecting his mask to be there, but it wasn't. His hand fell away from my mouth as I turned to face him "Phantom?" I asked. His eyes locked with mine, and we stared at each other in silence. Finally he broke the silence "Is it safe?" he asked. I nodded "They've all gone" I told him softly.

He took my hand and began leading me back from where we'd come from. Finally we stepped out into the lightened lair and I faced him. His face caught me slightly off guard, but I didn't gasp or reel back in horror. He still looked like a person, and he still looked as handsome as he always did. What really surprised me, was when he gasped at me.

"What's the matter?" I asked him. He reached out and gently ran his finger down the left side of my face over my eye. I knew everything now, whatever had flung in my face while I was freeing the horses, had left a scar over my left eye. I gently took his hand and brought it down away from my face "It doesn't matter" I told him softly.

Cesar stood nearby, and I looked over at him, before going to him and hugging him around his neck "Cesar, I missed you" I told him, the stallion nickered softly and nuzzled me. I smiled then looked back at the Phantom, he stood, watching me and Cesar. Slowly I walked over to him and took his hand. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small horse he'd given to me on my birthday 10 years ago.

It had seemed a lifetime ago, the last time I sang for him. But now, softly, and as loving and passionately as I could, I sang for him "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here, beside you. Anywhere, you go let me go too..." I trailed off and looked up at him, his eyes were filling with tears "Thats all I ask of you".

He took me off guard when he took my face in his hands and kissed me, more passionately than anything I could have ever imagined in my wildest dreams. Finally, at last after all those long years of waiting, my final perfect dream had come true. I smiled up at him as we finally pulled away, finally things would be perfect.


	17. Starting Over Again

**Ok. Well I WAS going to make this the last chapter, but I love this story too much and I just want to keep going! So, Phantom and Gabriella are gonna get married and have kids. And since I figured that would be boring, I put a TWIST! Yay! Please Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

Life has been perfect. I couldn't ask for anything more now. Things have changed slightly, but I'd say for the better!

After the fire, a lot of the crew people left, and Carlotta left after finding Piangi had died during the disaster. As for the opera house, it has been repaired and restored to it's former beauty. The managers, left, and new managers have taken their place. I can only hope these managers are far wiser than the last ones. Lizzy has left, along with Christine. Lizzy got married and has a beautiful daughter now. They come to the operas and visit me often.

Madame Giry retired as the ballet mistress, and I have now taken her place. It makes me slightly sad, that I'm too old to perform on the stage and dance. However, I enjoy working with the young ballerinas, who are full of hope and promise, just like me and Lizzy once were. With a bit of power now, I have made sure ALL the animals are taken care of properly. I'm the head of the animals now, and I make sure the stablehands do their jobs properly or not at all.

With the stables being safe, I have been tempted to bring Cesar back to the stables, however he seems quite happy down under the opera house, so that's where he stays. The Phantom, now known to me as Erik Destler, is the best husband anyone could ask for. It took me time after the disaster, he'd cry out of Christine often. But eventually, he settled down again, and he admitted his love to me. I don't exactly know how I feel about that, being his second, but I know he loves me, and that's enough.

Erik is a bit stubborn with me now. When we were just friends he seemed to just do as I asked, now he puts up a fight. Especially when I told him I wanted a family, it didn't go over well. I'm no fool though, I know exactly how to get what I want. I laugh at this now, I guess being with those slutty ballerinas taught me a couple things. I sometimes wished I watched them better, because they seemed to be able to wrap just about any guy around their fingers.

I now have two children. I guess I got lucky by having twins. I knew I would only be able to convince Erik once to have a child, but I got two children, two for one deals are pretty sweet! They're not identical, which I'm slightly grateful for, the differences make a person unique. I have a daughter, Anne, she looks just like me when I was younger, except for her eyes, those blue-green eyes belong to my Phantom.

And then there's my son, Daniel. I'd say he looks almost exactly like his father without the deformity. He has black hair, which I think I gave him, with striking blue-green eyes. Erik loves him, he loved them both, but there's something about the relationship between a father and a son, it's different. However, Daniel is quite independent, just like Erik had been for so long. He disappeared for long periods of time during the day, exploring the opera house.

Anne is very quiet. She likes to be close to her father, and if she can't be with Erik then she clings to me and asks me when her father will return. I feel slightly left out, because my children both cling to their father. They do have one thing in common with me, and that's their love of horses. Daniel has multiple times taken Cesar out of the stall and into the tunnels. I sigh, Cesar is quite old now, but then again he's getting all the love and attention he should have gotten when he was locked down here alone during my time as a ballerina.

Cesar is very gentle with the children, they're still young, only about 5. Daniel acts much older though, and I respect his want for freedom and let him wander. I know Cesar will take good care of my son. Anne loves Cesar too, she always brings him apples and carrots and other treats. Cesar especially likes peppermint, so whenever me and Anne go out into the city, she buys him some peppermint.

Erik, my phantom, he is still like he always was. Constantly at his organ playing. The only thing that could get in the way of his music is his children. How he adores then, he always reads to them, or plays music for them, or he takes them to the roof. That we usually all do together, go to the roof and look out over Paris. I look at the two pegasus statues and smile, how interesting that there were always two, one for each of my children.

For me, just being at my Phantom's side makes my heart ship a beat. It still does, after all these years.

As the ballet mistress, I am very patient. I am known now as Madame Destler, many people, people who have been here at the opera house even before me, ask who my husband is. I smile, and simply tell them "O.G". It's a plain enough response, and the reactions can be quite hilarious, they look at me like I'm crazy, and that's just fine with me.

* * *

Most days, Daniel goes out and comes back. But today, Anne wanted to go with him. It was very cold outside, almost a blizzard "Stay in the opera house. You hear me?" I told them. They nodded innocently "We'll be good mama" they said. Daniel took his sister's hand and they disappeared into one of the tunnels. I sighed and began to make my way up to the opera house for work, but not before I gave my Phantom a little kiss goodbye.

My ballerinas are exceptionally good. I must say they are a lot better than my group had been, but these ballerinas are all young, soon I'm sure the skanky drinkers will emerge from the group, and they'll look exactly as my group did. Right now though it didn't matter, all of them were perfect little angels, for the most part.

Rehearsals were very long today, I tried to make it as easy on my dancers as I could, but the opera we were doing was quite demanding. They complied however, doing exactly as I asked of them without question. A few times I stopped them and showed them how to do something, they think I'm amazing, really I'm not that great. My skills have worn off since the night of Don Juan Triumphant.

Finally, we're done. I dismiss my ballerinas, but stay so I can be there when it's time for them to go to bed. A couple of nosy little ballerinas have been slipping out after bedtime lately, I'll put a stop to that today. They settled though, and I stay an extra hour to make sure they're asleep before I head back down to my home. Erik has made me a passage that leads straight to the lair instead of having to take the boat. I never did like that boat.

To my surprise Cesar is sleeping in his stall. I go and stroke his nose, it's obvious they hadn't taken him out today, his tack is all exactly how it was yesterday. I throw in a slice of hay for Cesar before I continue home. I get home and Erik is waiting for me "Gabriella, where are those children?" he asked me. I stopped and looked at him "You mean they're not back yet?" I asked.

He shook his head and walked over to me "No. I thought they might be with you" he told me. I felt myself begin to shake slightly but I steadied myself "Maybe they're just playing in the tunnels?" I asked, he shook his head "I already went through and looked for them. They wouldn't have left the opera house would they?". "No. I told them to stay inside!" I sat down and he sat next to me and patted my back "Calm down. I'll go look for them.." I cut him off "No! I'll go look for them!" I said.

Before he could move I stood up, threw a shawl over my shoulders and disappeared into the tunnel. Quickly I tacked up Cesar and led him through a tunnel to the outside. I mounted, it was freezing, and I could hardly see a thing. I kicked Cesar forward and he trotted out into the street. I wasn't the kind of mother who called for her children, I scanned the area entirely for them before I muttered a sound.

I'd ridden nearly to the outskirts before I spotted a small figure trudging down the road, alone. I rode up to them "Daniel! Where on earth have you been?" I asked. He looked at me, his eyes watering "Oh Mama! I didn't mean to! And now Father's going to be angry with me" he sobbed. I jumped off Cesar and knelt in front of him "Tell me what happened" I told him gently. He sobbed, but tried to explain as best he could "Well, me and Anne found Cesar's papers. And we wanted to kn... know what the farm you used to live at looked like. So we went out but..." he sobbed and cried into my chest "Where's Anne?" I asked him. He sobbed louder and I began to get panicked "Where's Anne?" I asked him again.

He looked up at me, his blue-green eyes were red from crying and his face was red from the cold, he was shivering "She... She... I don't know what happened. We got separated there, and I didn't know what to do, I searched everywhere!" he cried. I stroked his hair "Shhh It's going to be alright. Now listen to me. I need you to ride Cesar home alright. If your father asks where we are, tell him..." I thought "Just go home" I finally said.

I boosted him on Cesar's back and turned the stallion around. Quietly I stroked his neck "Go Cesar, run like you've never run before. But be careful" I instructed. The black stallion nickered and broke into a gallop back towards Paris. Daniel was a good rider, I wouldn't have to worry about him. I turned and began to walk towards the stable. I sighed, remembering when I'd been a child, running back and forth between the stables and Paris smuggling food.

Back then, it didn't seem so far, but now in this blizzard, it felt like forever. Finally I did make it, and I scanned the area, but with the snow and wind, I couldn't see anything. But one thing was clear, not one barn stood. Every last barn, even my precious stallion barn was gone. "Anne!" I called, there was no answer. I went around to each barn, maybe she was in the wreckage hiding. The last place I went to, was the remains of the stallion barn. A few parts were still standing, I went into them, but it was covered in snow.

Poking around, I found nothing. Panic began to overwhelm me when suddenly I found her. She was curled up behind one of the remaining walls, about an inch of snow covered her tiny frame. I knelt down beside her shivering form and brushed the snow off. I wrapped my shawl around her "Mama?" she asked. I hushed her "It's alright Anne. We're going home now". I picked her up and began heading back towards Paris.

We were both freezing and tired, and I found it more and more difficult to walk with each step. Finally I made it into the city, but I still had to get to the opera house. I kept going, I couldn't give up on my daughter. She looked up at me "Mama, How much farther?" she asked quietly. I smiled "We'll be there soon darling. Just hold on alright?". Eventually the storm proved too much for me, and I had to duck into an ally.

I set Anne down and tore up my skirt, anything to keep her warm. Eventually my dress was reduced to having no sleeves, and the skirt being above my knees. I sat down next to Anne "Mama, are we gonna have to stay here?" she asked me. I ran my fingers through her hair "When the storm passes, we can go home". She leaned against me and fell asleep, I leaned back against the wall in the ally and looked up, waiting for the storm to pass.

How late it was when it finally ended, I don't know. But I picked up Anne and began making my way through the streets again. The snow was knee deep, and I was shaking horribly, but at last we made it back. I entered the front door, because I knew it would be warm in the entrance. Carefully I put Anne down just for a moment so I could rest. I didn't wait too long though, I knew Erik would be worried, so I picked her up again and ducked into one of the tunnels.

Erik was pacing around the lair when I returned. He stopped and stared at me. Wordlessly I carried Anne past him and began to change her. I put her to bed and looked over, Daniel was already in his bed asleep, I prayed Erik hadn't been too hard on him. I went back out into the lair, Erik was waiting for me. I stumbled but he came right to my side and caught me "Oh my dear what happened to you?" he asked me. I sighed "Don't worry about me" I told him softly.

He picked me up and carried me to bed "You just rest my love" he told me "I have the right to worry about you as your husband". I smiled at him "Can I at least change first before you ruin our blanket by throwing me soaking wet on the bed?" I asked. Gently he put me down and I got out a clean nightgown "Go check on your daughter. She's had a rough night". He turned and disappeared, and I changed as quickly as I could.

When I was changed I went over to the children's room. He was sitting on Anne's bed. He looked at me and stood up "No. You're going to bed my dear, I'll stay with them tonight" he said firmly. He picked me up and carried me back to the bedroom "I can walk you know" I told him. He smiled "No you can't. You've almost fallen down 5 times already" he told me, really? I must be really unaware of myself.

Gently he lied me in bed and kissed my forehead "Rest well" he told me. I sank into the bed "Good Night" I said closing my eyes. It didn't take me very long at all to fall into the welcoming darkness.


	18. CHRISTINE?

**Hey Everybody! So, I've given it a lot of thought and I've decided, the ending of the story. I'm not going to have any more than 30 chapters if that. And the story ends, when Cesar dies. Because, this story was about Cesar, and without Cesar what do we have? Well, it wouldn't be CESAR'S untold story anymore...**

**Btw, sorry this took so long. I wrote it but, it just didn't seem right somehow so I had to go back and rewrite it. I think I'm happy with this chapter... For the most part**

**So anyways. Please review. And Enjoy the story while it lasts =)**

**

* * *

**

**Gabriella POV**

The next morning I woke up at my usual time. I felt a bit lightheaded, but knew I had to go to work. I slipped out of my bed, before I was even going to attempt to get dressed, I had to make sure my Phantom would allow me to leave. I stepped out of our bedroom and looked over to see him sitting at his organ. I smiled and went up behind him, draping my arms over him "Good Morning my Phantom" I said.

He smiled but kept his focus on whatever music was in front of him, I nearly laughed at that. "Are you going to let me go to work today?" I asked "No" he replied. I began to slowly reach down to unbutton his vest and shirt front "Please?" I asked him. He turned his head away from me trying to ignore me "No" he answered again. His vest was unbuttoned, and I began working on his shirt "Come on Erik, I have to work" I told him, smiling. I didn't know if this would work, but it seemed to work for the older ballerina's when they'd wanted a guy to give them what they wanted.

"No" he said, but I could see a quiet smile growing as I unbuttoned his shirt, I ran my hands over his chest "Please?" I asked once more, trying to sound angelic. Finally he turned around "You'll be careful? Not strain yourself? You had a rough night last night". I kissed him "I'll be fine" I told him. He sighed "Very well. You can go, but you better not be late coming back" he told me. I smiled and kissed his cheek "Thank you love".

He stood and began to button his shirt back "Better hurry or you'll be late" he said. I got dressed quickly and made my way up "You'll be fine with the children?" I asked. He nodded "I'm sure they aren't going to want to do anything" he replied, "How are they?". He looked over at me as I stood by the entrance to the tunnel "We'll talk about it when you return" he said quietly. I nodded "Good Bye" I told him, "Bye" he replied, almost too quiet for me to hear.

I headed up to work, most of the ballerinas were already warming up and waiting for me. I had them assume their positions as we began rehearsals, today we would be working on a rather hard ballet that was in Act II. As they danced I heard a familiar voice call me, I turned around to see Lizzy strolling up, her daughter in hand. I ran up to her and we hugged "Lizzy!" I gasped surprised. She laughed and looked at me "Just thought we'd drop in for a visit." she said. She looked at me "You ok. You look tired" I sighed "I'm alright. Just had a busy night last night" I told her.

She smiled "Your dancers look great. We'll be coming to the opera tomorrow night" Lizzy said "I can't wait. It seems like forever since the last one", I laughed "I know. But we needed the extra rehearsal time" I told her "Some of these dancers are so young, I'm almost reluctant to put them on the stage". Lizzy watched them for a moment "I think they're ready" she told me. I laughed "Well if Lizzy says they're ready then I guess they are".

We talked, but I was careful not to mention the happenings of last night. Until I had a chance to talk to Phantom about it, I sure wasn't going to discuss it with anyone else, not even my best friend. Finally, we said sad goodbyes and I turned back to my dancers. The rest of the day went just as usual.

Exhausted I went back down to the lair. Phantom was sitting at his organ, as usual. He looked up as I entered "You feeling alright?" he asked, standing to come meet me. I sighed "I'm fine" I told him quietly. He came over to me and kissed me "Where's Anne and Daniel?" I asked. He gently brushed my bangs away from my face "Still in bed" he replied "Let's just leave them alone for now and talk" he replied. We headed towards the bedroom and I sat on the edge of the swan bed "What happened last night?" he asked me.

I sighed "Anne and Daniel found Cesar's papers. And decided to go out and find the farm I used to live at. They got separated during the blizzard. I found Daniel walking home, and I sent him the rest of the way home on Cesar. Anne, she was under one of the remaining walls of the barns. I had to carry her home on foot" I told him. He came over to me "Are you sure you're alright my love?" he asked "You look pale". I closed my eyes and nodded, gently he wrapped his arms around me "Lie down" he instructed.

I did as he asked and lay down, he sat on the edge of the bed "What happened to Daniel. Did he make it down here alright?" I asked. Erik nodded "He came all the way back to the lair on Cesar. I'd been waiting for you when that stallion splashed up on the beach. It took me a long time to get Daniel to get off him. He just refused to let go of the stallion, and when I asked him where you were he wouldn't tell me. Eventually he fell asleep on Cesar's back and I put him in bed" he explained.

"Is Cesar alright?" I asked. Phantom nodded "He's a good horse. The best I've ever seen. I don't think there's a horse in all the world with as much heart as yours". I smiled "He has always been a good horse. I love him so much". Erik looked away "Cesar's old you know. I fear he won't be around much longer", I stared at him "No, he's not so old!" I defended. But I knew he was right, but what would I do without Cesar.

Erik stood up and kissed me "Rest my dear. I'm going to sit with Anne and Daniel for a while". I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to count the years I'd had Cesar, and all the things we'd done together.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, after reminiscing about Cesar, I decided I had to go see him and check myself. I quietly stood and threw a small cloak on over my nightgown. Phantom was sleeping, I thanked the lord for that, he never usually slept. It made me slightly guilty though, he usually slept when he was worried or upset about something, in this case, Anne and Daniel.

Quietly I took a torch and began heading towards the tunnel where Cesar was kept. I used my torch to light up the nearby candles and the other torches on the wall. I blew mine out and entered Cesar's stall. The black stallion nickered a soft hello as I went to him and hugged him around his neck "Oh Cesar" I whispered.

We stood together like that for a long time, I found tears falling down my cheeks, I'd been so horrible to Cesar when we'd come to the opera house. Barely visiting him, letting him be beaten and broken for years on end. I look over Cesar now, his coat was uneven in places where it had dried wrong. I rolled my eyes, sometimes Erik frustrated me when it came to stuff like that.

I brushed Cesar out, ever last inch of him sparkled when I was done. I put a blanket on him and rubbed his neck and face "Cesar, I promise I'll make it up to you, all those years I wasn't there for you". At those words I remembered the night Cesar had been born in our foaling barn, the night my mother had given him to me, the night I'd promised I'd never let anything happen to him, that I'd give him the best care in the world. The first night I told that little stallion I loved him.

Suddenly I looked up, and Erik was standing there. "How long have you been there?" I asked, he came into the stall "Not long" he replied. I looked up at Cesar, who was looking at the Phantom with his ears pricked, as if waiting for a command. Erik reached out and stroked his nose. I leaned against Cesar's side "Why are you down here?" he asked me.

I looked over at him, he was looking at me, his eyes seemed slightly troubled "I just wanted to see him is all" I replied. He walked up to me "He's alright as you can see" he told me. He took my hand "Wait!" I said. I turned and kissed Cesar's nose "Good Night my beauty. I'll see you tomorrow morning" I promised him. He nodded his head and nickered softly.

Me and Erik left the stall, after blowing out all the light's I had lit he took a torch and began pulling me down the hallway "What's the matter?" I asked. He didn't answer me and I started to get nervous. Finally we made it back to the lair, but he kept pulling me down and over to the children's room. He stopped at the doorway, and he looked at me.

"Anne's got a bad fever" he told me quietly. My eyes widened "What since when?" I asked. He brushed my bangs out of my eyes "Since you first brought her home. It's gotten worse and worse", I wanted to slap him "Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded, my face beginning to burn with anger. His eyes were soft however, but they looked hurt "I didn't want you to be up and worried about it".

I stormed passed him and sat at my daughter's bedside. Her face was pale, I raised a hand to her forehead and quickly drew it back, she really was burning up. I nearly cried out but my Phantom was already next to me "Just get some cool water and bring it to me" he told me gently. I stood and did as he asked, but I felt slightly betrayed, why didn't he tell me? Did he think I couldn't handle it?

I returned to him with a bowl of cool water and a cloth. He dipped the cloth in the water and put it on her forehead. We stood and went out into the lair, he sat at his organ and I sat next to him, leaned against his side "Why didn't you really tell me?" I asked, he took my hand gently and examined the wedding ring "You were exhausted and weak. I didn't want you to get sick or die, and leave me like Christine". I stood up in a flash "CHRISTINE? You're still crying over CHRISTINE?" I nearly screamed, he looked up at me.

Anger overtook me and I stormed out of the room. Quickly I went and changed into a proper dress and put my cloak back on over that "If you want Christine over me HERE take her!" I grabbed one of the old drawing he had done of her, crumpled it into a ball and threw it at his head "I'm leaving!". I turned on my heels and ran as fast as I could.

Cesar was a fast horse, I tacked him up, with just a bridle and leapt on his back. He took off and out into the city before stupid Erik could even blink. There was another blizzard coming by the looks of it, but I didn't care. I asked Cesar to keep running, faster and faster out of Paris. Just as we hit the outskirts the road began to get icy.

My beautiful stallion, he kept running, his muscles rippling under his glimmering black coat. I wanted to scream, my daughter is ill and he won't tell me because he doesn't want to lose me like CHRISTINE? I was snapped out of it by Cesar slipping on some black ice. I tried to grab onto his mane but he pitched forward and I fell off.

We stood and I sighed, my temper was cooled and I went over to check Cesar, he seemed alright so I remounted. Sighing, I began to head back towards the city. We entered, and it was dark except for a flickering streetlight. As we neared the opera house a group of big guys came out from one of the allies "Hey look fellas. It's the monster's little girl!" he said, his words were slurred and he was obviously drunk.

What he said however still surprised me "What?" I asked. One of the other guys came up next to him "You said you were married to O.G right? That's the opera ghost" he said, he was a big man, one of the longest worked people in the opera house, mostly because he didn't drink. The other guys approached me, one I didn't see had managed to get behind me and Cesar and he grabbed me off Cesar's back and threw me to the ground.

A whole mob of people just came out of nowhere, in an instant I was surrounded. "Well, we couldn't find the opera ghost after the disaster. But I'm sure his wife's death will be punishment enough for the beast" one of them said, examining a board he held in his hand with some nails sticking out of it. The drunk leader raised a torch "Let it begin!" he announced, and then all hell broke loose.

They pounced on me, beating me with anything they could grab. Glass beer bottles were thrown at my head. I wasn't awake long enough to see what happened, because someone struck me in the back of the head with a board and everything went dark.


	19. He Loves You

**Haha. I was thinking about leaving you all hanging for a while before I updated. But what the heck, I can't let my loyal reviewers die anyways. So, I'll be honest I don't really know what to do at this point, I mean, I'm almost setting everybody up to die...**

**I was very bored when I wrote about that angry mob coming. The story was dragging, figured I'd have Phantom act like a bitch and stir up a little action. Well, now that it's all gone downhill for them, let's see if I have it in my heart not to let these guys all die. btw, I'm just saying this chapter is kinda cheesy and lame. I just had a bit of writers block. I know what I'll do next chapter though. Anyways, Here we go**

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

_I couldn't see anything, but I heard a voice. I wasn't sure where I was, it was all dark, but I was standing somewhere. Heaven maybe? I called out and I got an answer, a little angelic voice "Don't shout please. I don't like it" she said. A little girl stepped out from somewhere, a small halo lighting up her angelic face. "Am I dead?" I asked. She laughed softly "Not yet. I was sent down by God just for you" she said. _

_She was a beautiful little girl, with long, wavy black curls and green eyes. She couldn't have been any older than 8. She was small and slight, and wore a plain white dress with a gold necklace that had a cross on it. Her wings were white and feathery with a little fluff on them, but they were still beautiful. She was innocent in every way, weren't all children anyways? _

_"Why did God send you to me?" I asked the little angel. She looked up at me "Because you doubt the Phantom's love" she said innocently. "You don't think he loves you, but you would be wrong. He does love you more than anything" she took my hand and began leading me through the darkness. Suddenly we were standing in the streets of Paris, it was drizzling, and the whole atmosphere was dreary. _

_The angel led me towards the area I'd been attacked in. She stopped and pointed, and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was me alright, lying in the middle of the street completely covered in blood. I was bruised and broken, I shuddered, remembering that this was what the angry mob had wanted to do to the Phantom after the disaster. I looked around and cried out, Cesar was standing a few feet away from where I was lying__, his neck and shoulder dripping with blood. His eyes, were wild and crazed and his nose was flared. I looked over, there was another man lying still on the ground, hadn't that been the mob's leader. I shuddered, Cesar had killed that man. _

_I was about to go get a better look when the little angel stopped me "Wait" she said quietly. I looked and watched as a man stepped out of the shadows, it was Erik. He went over to where Cesar was standing and grabbed the reins. The stallion reared up on him and screamed, pawing the air before landing, throwing his head and beginning to prance wildly. Erik took his reins and put a hand on the stallion's neck trying to calm him, but then he saw me. _

_He stood, frozen as Cesar pulled away from him. He was staring at my broken body, and at that moment he let out the most heart wrenching wail I'd ever heard in my entire life. He rushed over to my side and fell to his knees, taking me up in his arms. He was shaking horribly, and I could hear him praying under his breath for me not to be dead. Tears streaked his cheeks and he cried._

_I turned away, how horrible, blind and selfish I must have been. He really did love me after all. The angel looked up at me "Do you see now?" she asked "God forgives you though. He's giving you another chance to make things right" she told me. She led me back into the darkness and she smiled "Thank You" I whispered to her. She laughed "Good Bye" she said "I hope you understand now" she said. With that she turned and walked away into the darkness. Leaving me alone once more. I wasn't afraid though, of the pain I would feel when I woke up, I just wanted my Phantom to know, how sorry I was, how much I loved him too._

* * *

I coughed, I could hardly breath. I knew that the Phantom was holding me, when I coughed he'd stopped crying and most likely stared at me, waiting for me to say something to him, anything. He was holding my hand, and though I wasn't quite ready to open my eyes just yet, I squeezed his hand softly so he'd know. I felt him pick me up and walk as fast as he could. "Cesar" I moaned, just so he wouldn't forget.

He stopped in his tracks, spun around and looked at that horse "Cesar, Come" he ordered. I heard my stallion toss his head, but follow as he went back to the opera house. I wanted to open my eyes now, but decided to wait until I was back on steady ground. My whole body felt like it was on fire, it just hurt, I wanted to lie down before I did anything. Finally I felt myself being lowered onto the swan bed.

I counted to three in my head before opening my eyes. At first everything was blurry, but then my eyes focused back on my Phantom's face. He looked worse than before, I don't think I'd ever seen him like this, it was even worse than when I'd found him after Christine had left. "Phantom" I whispered. He was at my side immediately "I'm sorry" he said "I was wrong. I didn't mean to bring up Christine I.." I cut him off "No. I'm the one who should be sorry. None of this drama would have happened if I'd..." I trailed off and coughed weakly.

I closed my eyes again "I won't leave you, I promise" I told him faintly. He kissed me before getting some water and beginning to clean my wounds. It was painful, for both of us. I wanted to tell him what had happened, but when I tried to speak I was immediately hushed. "My ballerinas" I said "They have a performance tomorrow, I have... to be there" I told him. He shook his head "No, You're not leaving" he said softly, but I knew he was firm on his answer.

He made me feel awful, I'd overreacted and left him. And then he'd found me almost dead on the streets, he looked like he was dying with me. When I was cleaned up he helped me change into a clean nightgown. It was very akward, but why should it have been? He was my husband! Finally I was in bed, and I knew I was going to be stranded here for who knew how long?

It made me wonder what he was going to do. Anne was ill with a fever, I was injured, in need of a doctor to be honest. Then there was poor Daniel. He probably felt the worse, because he'd brought his sister out and made her sick, which caused the fight between me and his father, which caused me to be hurt. Suddenly I sat up, I choked for a moment at my quick movement, but I struggled to my feet.

That was pointless, there was no way I was going to make it to where I wanted to do. I tried to take a step but fell to the ground with a yelp. Erik came in and picked me up "What are you doing? Are you mad?" he asked me, putting me back in bed "Cesar" I told him "He's hurt!". He brushed my bangs out of my face like he usually did "I'll go help him. Just don't get up again", it sounded more like he was begging, pleading with me. I merely nodded and told him I would stay.

He left, for quiet a long time. I began to get more and more worried, but I knew getting up to see what was going on what not an option. Suddenly I heard a little voice and I looked towards the door. Little Daniel was standing there "Mommy?" he asked, walking over to my bedside. I smiled "It's alright Daniel, come here" I told him. He came and sat on the bed next to me "I'm sorry mommy" he said "I... I didn't mean to cause all this trouble", he was trying to be brave, but I could see him breaking down.

I gently wrapped my arms around him and let him lean against me. It hurt horribly and he couldn't stay that way for long, I think that stupid mob broke a few of my ribs, it was horribly painful. Daniel began to cry and I hushed him, stroking his hair "Don't cry. None of this was your fault" I told him. He sniffled and looked at me, with his father's eyes "No! It was all my fault! I know what I'll do" he said threw his tears.

Daniel stood and began to make his way angrily towards the door, he'd inherited his father's temper. He threw something across the lair and it landed with a splash in the lake. He looked at me "I'll kill myself" he said finally "So I won't cause anymore pain and suffering for our family" he said angrily. "DANIEL STOP!" I yelled, but I had to stop and cough weakly. I heard stuff crashing, breaking glass.

Soon everything went silent, and I held my breath praying Daniel was alright. I sighed with relief as I watched him, head hanging, walk shamefully to his room and curl up into his bed to cry himself to sleep. I wanted to go comfort him, but I could hardly move, and I felt darkness closing on me quickly.

* * *

I'd been moved over night. Because when I woke I was lying in Madame Giry's old room. It'd gotten it when I became the ballet mistress, and it'd always been available for me to use in case I needed to. I'd only used it once or twice, but I guess now I was there again. I don't know what time it was, but Lizzy was sitting next to me bed looking worried "What happened to you?" she asked me.

I sighed "Everything" I replied. She was dressing a bad cut on my arm, I'd obviously been seen by a doctor, because I was covered in bandages. She looked at me "How long have you been here?" I asked her. She shrugged "Since early this morning. Your husband came and found me" she said. So that was what had taken him so long "Cesar looked terrible" she told me. I looked at her in shock "He rode him to your house?" I asked.

She hushed me "Don't shout. But yes he did. He should have taken care of him though, don't try to get up" she told me. I looked up at her "Lizzy, there's something I need you to do for me tonight" I told her. She nodded "Anything" she said. I took a deep breath "The opera is tonight, and I need someone there to supervise my ballerinas and help them. I won't be able to be there tonight" I told her.

Lizzy stood and nodded "I'll make sure everything runs perfectly smoothly" she said. I explained to her everything she would need to do and keep track of. Then I explained the other part of her job "You're also in charge of the animals. Make sure they're harnessed correctly, they stand quiet, and that their costumes are on straight" I told her. She nodded "I'll make sure to keep track of everything" she said.

I smiled "Good. Off you go" I told her. She smiled "I'm sure your Phantom will be back up here soon so don't worry, then you can make kissy faces at each other" she told me. I laughed and rolled my eyes "Just go" I told her playfully. She laughed and disappeared through the door. I sighed, my best friend, I could count on her for anything, from running half the performance, to making me laugh when I was beaten and broken.


	20. Uncle Erik

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Yea, I'm really sorry about the whole angel thing in the last chapter, I don't really know how that angel stuff works anymore because I haven't been to church in years. I'm baptized for sure, but I haven't gone to church since my mom stopped playing the organ for them, and that was when I was still in Elementary School. **

**I admit, I have a lot of Writers Block for this right now. Maybe it's just lack of modivation but whatever. If you want something fresher go look at my newest story, Coney Island, City of Dreams? It's pretty good, only 3 chapters so far but it's, fresher writing. This is sorta dragging if you ask me. It's chapter 20, And I said no more than 30 chapters, so I'd say we're coming to the end.**

**For this Chapter I'm gonna have some POV's from other Characters. Specifically Lizzy and her Daughter, who you'll meet.**

**So special thanks goes out to Neverland Child! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! So, here's the next chapter, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Lizzy POV**

It's been a very long time since I was last backstage in the dormitories with the ballerinas. It was a trip down memory lane for sure, the prima donna's room, the stagehands all being drunk, the ballerinas getting dressed for the performance. I sighed, before I could do anything I would have to tell my daughter there would be a change in plans. I felt horrible, she'd been so excited for the show tonight. Then an idea!

I admit, I have gone crazy idea free since I was married, but I got one of those ideas now! And it was just another memory lane to look back at. All those silly ideas and things me and Gabriella had done together. I headed to the stage where the ballerinas were practicing, I'd told my daughter to stay and watch while I go attended some business. I called her "Isabelle!". She came right over to me and stood innocently "Yes Mother?" she asked.

She was beautiful, she had dark brown hair like her father, but she had my blue eyes. The sparkled the same way mine had when I was her age too. I smiled "Come with me, I want you to come meet someone" I said, taking her hand. Her eyes lit up "Are we going to see Aunt Gabriella?" she asked. I laughed "No, We're going to meet your Uncle Erik" I told her. Erik, that was the Phantom of the Opera's real name.

When I'd first heard Gabriella and the Phantom were getting married, I felt mixed feelings. For one, I was the only one she told about the wedding, besides Madame Giry and Meg of course. I wasn't really all that surprised, I mean, I guess I was, it was out of the blue considering I was out of work due to the fact the Opera House needed repairs. I was Gabriella's maid of honor, and she got me the most beautiful dress! However, I say my favorite dress will always be the one she gave me on our first Christmas together.

I've matured since my days of the Opera Ghost, I think I fully grew up the day he and my best friend were wed. That's when it'd hit me, the days of our playing games, dancing together, they were over. Now we were both going to start our own lives, and so with that I grew up. Isabelle's excited jump snapped me out of my daze "Uncle Erik? Really? FINALLY!". I laughed, yes finally. She'd' never met the Phantom before, he'd sent her letters and little presents for Christmas, but he'd always kept his polite distance.

Quietly I ducked into the hallway where Gabriella was staying. I hushed Isabella "Shh, We want it to be a surprise" I told her, she giggled "ok" she whispered. We tiptoed to the door and I pressed my ear against it, Isabella did the same, I could hear Gabriella and the Phantom talking. I nearly burst out laughing, so I HAD been right about him coming up soon after me!

There was silence, I guessed they were making out or something so I knocked on the door. There was some sort of movement before I heard Gabriella's slightly strained voice "Come in" she said. I opened the door and me and Isabelle entered the room. "Hi Auntie Gabriella!" Isabelle said running up and jumping on her bed. Gabriella smiled "Easy now" she said, wincing slightly. Isabella stopped bouncing and shrank down "Sorry" she said.

Gabriella smiled "It's alright dear. What brings you and your mother down here?" she asked. I stepped forward "Gabriella, would Erik be able to watch her tonight?" I asked. Gabriella's smile faded slightly, Isabelle's looked at me "What about the performance tonight?" she asked. I went over and took her hand "I'm sorry, but I have to do your Aunt's job tonight" I told her. She got teary eyes, but nodded "Oh, Ok" she said quietly.

"I guess me and Erik could watch her tonight. Wouldn't you like to play with Daniel?" Gabriella asked. Isabelle tilted her head "No, boys are icky. Where's Anne?" she asked. Gabriella blinked some tears away "She's sick dear, but she'll be better soon. And then you can play. But for now, you can play with Daniel right? He's been awful lonely since Anne's been sick" she said. Isabella nodded, and seemed to perk up slightly "Oh ok, I'll play with him I guess" she said.

I sat next to Gabriella "You are sure he can handle her?" I asked, as Isabelle went over to the far side of the room and began poking a spider she found on the wall. Gabriella shrugged "I'll ask him. ERIK" she called. Isabelle stopped poking the spider and looked around, we all waited in silence, finally he decided to show himself and he stepped out of the dark corner of the room. "You've been watching this whole time?" I asked.

He simply nodded as Isabelle looked at him in wonder. I led her over to him "Isabelle, this is your Uncle Erik" she said. He smiled "Greetings dear Isabelle" he said kindly. He looked calm enough, but deep down I felt afraid. This man had murdered people, and there was a reason _why _his wife had been beaten. I smiled and knelt next to Isabelle, she came and hugged me "I'm sorry. I promise after this I'll take you to the very next opera, and get the best seats ok?" I asked. She nodded and went over to the Phantom.

I stood "Good Luck" I said. Gabriella smiled "Yes, Good Luck Indeed".

* * *

**Isabella POV**

I always pictured my Uncle, well I didn't know exactly what to picture him as. He seemed nice enough to me, he looked a lot like Daniel, but he wore a mask covering the right side of his face. I had never met him before, he spoke quietly and gentle, but I'd seen men like him on the streets before, some aren't always what they seem.

My parents both love and adore me, I know. I'm actually pretty independent for the most part though. When going out in public and meeting new people however, I stay with my mother and stay silent. Why am I so afraid of strangers? Well, one day my papa left his newspaper on the table and on the page it was on it had a story of a girl who was kidnapped and killed by some stranger. They'd offered her candy or something, and she'd wondered away from her parents. I can only imagine the fear and pain she felt, I do not wish that for myself.

I sit in the corner and my Aunt and Uncle talk quietly. I'm not listening, I'm thinking about other things. For one, I'm really sad I couldn't see the opera tonight, it's one of my favorite things. My mother and father have taken me to every single opera since this place has been open. Tonight will be my first one missed, and it's heart breaking. Suddenly my uncle is standing over me, I hadn't noticed, but I looked up at him. "Hi" I say, a bit shyly.

He takes me hand and takes me out of the room "We're going to my house for now. I expect you'll behave?" he asks me. I nod, and he leads me into a dark passage. I feel a bit frightened at first, it's very dark, but soon the tunnel opens up. We turn and I notice a makeshift stall in the corner, Cesar is standing, his neck wrapping in some white cloth. Uncle Erik peers into the stall briefly before leading me farther down.

Finally, we make it, and the place is unbelievable! There's candles all around, and a lake with a boat. The place is a bit dark, but mystical! "Daniel!" my uncle calls. I look over and see Daniel come out of a small room on the far side, he looks at me and smiles "Yes Father?" he asks. My uncle let's go of my hand "Isabelle is going to be staying for a little while. Why don't you keep her company?" he asks. Daniel nods sadly "Yes Father" he replies.

Daniel is really attractive in my opinion. The possibility of marrying him would be good, since Erik and Gabriella aren't my real aunt and uncle, so we're not really related. Daniel walks over to me "You um, wanna play a game?" he asks. I smile politely "Sure, what do you want to play?" I ask. He shrugs "I don't know. Why are you even here? There's an opera tonight you know?". I sighed sadly "I couldn't go, my mom had to do stuff" I tell him.

His face lights up "Oh! I can take you! Father, can me and Isabelle go to box 5 and watch tonight? Please?" he asks. My uncle, who was now seated at a large organ turned around and looked at us "You may, but not looking like that. Get changed" he ordered. Daniel ran back to his room and disappeared. I looked at my uncle "Do I look ok?" I ask, I wasn't really dressed for the opera, we were going to go home then come back later. He stood and looked at me "I'll get you something" he said. He disappeared into the room after Daniel.

When he came back he held up a very pretty dress "It's one of Anne's, it should suit you for tonight" he said. He handed it gently to me and led me up into another room to change. It was a beautiful dress, blue and green with some very pretty lace, and was it made of satin? I put it on, me and Anne were the same size, so it fit me perfectly. I stepped out and Uncle Erik and Daniel were waiting for me.

Daniel was wearing black, and pretty much looked like a miniature version of his father without the mask. He even had a cape! Which I personally think is the coolest thing ever. "Be Careful" uncle Erik told us. Daniel nodded "We will" he said. He took my hand and we began heading into a tunnel and going up. We arrived at box 5 and we entered. It was amazing! The perfect view of the stage. We took our seats and watched, they were still getting ready, but we watched as people began to come in and take their seats.

We didn't have much to talk about. He told me about some of the things he'd done since I last saw him, like how he had taught Cesar how to climb up into some of the smaller tunnels that were all over the opera house. He also told me his discovery of the tunnel that led to the chapel. After much small, kids talk the lights dimmed and the opera began. This was turning out to be some night!


	21. What a Night

**Hey Guys. Sorry for no update in a while. I've been working on some other stuff. But here's another chapter of, this. I'd say I'm actually starting to get really bored, and I'm gonna start killing off characters pretty soon. Or maybe not. idk, I'd like to have a happy ending, then again it ends with Cesar's death so, haha oh well. **

**Another reason I haven't been on is because the family duck was killed the other night. Something came in our barn and literally ripped its head off. It really sucks because we've had that duck since it was a duckling, and it was our last duck. She was sooo cool! She'd like follow you around like a dog. And she LIKED to be carried around and petted! She rocked. We'll miss you Duckie =(**

**So anyways, I might just do a dedication to her in a few of my stories, so, please review and enjoy as always!**

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

Who knew lying in bed doing nothing could be so, boring? Seriously, I've been lying here doing nothing but stare at the ceiling. I would think dying would be more, entertaining? I don't know, maybe I'm just trying to keep myself occupied by thinking stupid things, but in all seriousness, I'm bored.

I think the opera started just a few minutes ago, I can hear a few stagehands going back and forth down hallways. I sigh as I hear the door open and Erik come in. I look at him "Where are Daniel and Isabelle?" I asked. He sat down next to me "They went to watch the opera together" he told me. I smiled, trying to ease him, he looked like he was going to burst into tears "Love you" I said quietly.

He took my hand "I'm so sorry" he said. I shook my head "No, I should be sorry. Running out on you like that was wrong of me". A tear slid down his cheek, making my heart ache "Oh Erik. I really didn't mean to run away, please don't..." I was cut off by him trying to hold back a sob, but failing. I weakly lifted my hand to his face and wiped away his tears "Please don't cry" I said softly.

Erik didn't seem to hear me, because he broke down on my bed sobbing. I wrapped my arms around him "Calm down, I promise it's not you fault" I told him. I couldn't imagine how torn and horrible he felt, he was only trying to protect me. I rubbed his back gently "My Phantom, my big scary Phantom is crying?" I asked.

His sobs stopped short and he looked at me, his emerald blue eyes bearing into mine. I wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't lift myself up to do so, so quietly I whispered "Come closer", he did "Closer". He moved so his face was mere inches from mine. I leaned up and kissed him as passionately as I could, with the little strength I had.

Finally he pulled away and we simply stared at each other for a long time. I leaned back and closed my eyes "I'm tired now, why don't you go sit with Anne for a little while?" I asked. He gently kissed my forehead "Alright" he replied. He turned and as suddenly as he'd entered the room, he was gone. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, hoping that kiss had been enough to ease his troubled mind.

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

"How long is this?" Daniel asked, I think we were somewhere in the middle of Act I, and nothing was happening that was very interesting. I sat back and sighed "I don't know" I answered. He twiddled his thumbs awkwardly "Have you seen this one before?" I asked him. He shrugged "I don't know. Usually I come up here with my father, but then get bored and start throwing rocks into the audience".

His eyes gleamed and I looked at him "You throw rocks?" I asked. He laughed "Yep, it's funny to see them trying to figure out where it's coming from". He looked over to the corner of the box, where I noticed a small pile of rocks "Really?" I asked. He nodded and crawled over to the pile of rocks. He picked up one or two then sat back in his seat.

I watched as he pitched a rock out of the box then look casually at the stage like he'd never done anything. I looked into the crowd to see where it had landed, he'd missed. After about a minute or two he pitched another, and it hit some old man in the head, poor guy. He looked up utterly confused. Daniel chuckled "Got him" he said, his eyes glinting with mischief.

After watching three more successful pitches he handed a few stones to me "Try it" he said. I looked at the rock in my hand, I'd never done anything bad like this before, especially at the opera. I picked it up and threw it, it nailed some prissy lady in the head, I laughed. It was satisfying to say the least. After we ran out of stones Act I ended and the people went on intermission. "Should we go get more rocks?" I asked.

He shook his head "No. My father's real strict about leaving when there's people out. We have to wait". I sighed "Do you even know what this opera's about?" I asked him. He laughed and shrugged "Beats me, I thought I heard them say something about a cat at one point. But I really don't know". We talked about what the opera could possibly be about until the lights dimmed once more and Act II began.

Daniel leaned back with a groan and I sat up and tried to figure out what was really going on. "Hey, Daniel, who's that guy?" I asked, he looked at the stage carelessly "The replacement for Signor Piangi. He sings worse than Carlotta did and he's twice the size Piangi is, fools" he grumbled, leaning back. I looked at him in surprise "Who says that?" I asked, "My father". I thought about it, Uncle Erik, I didn't really know him, but from the letters he sent me once in a while, I could easily believe he would say and think something like that.

During Act II there was a ballet, I watched and looked towards the sides to see my mother. Daniel was sitting up too, but I think he was more interested in the young ballerinas than on what my mother was doing. At once point I caught a glimpse of her, peering out of the side to make sure everything was going smoothly. The ballet looked perfect to me, and nobody fell on their face, so I guessed that was a good thing.

Finally was Act III, and me and Daniel were both trying to decide what the heck the fat man was trying to do. At one point he was singing about eating, big surprise. And they kept talking about some cat, finally, we found out who the cat was.

I really want to know who came up with this opera. Whoever decided to perform THIS was a nut case, and deserved to be locked in an asylum for all eternity. Some fat lady, came out dressed as a big fluffy cat. Why were all the main characters in this show overweight? That can't be healthy, it's a good thing they weren't ballerinas. Daniel was sitting next to me laughing his head off "What?" I asked.

He nearly fell off his chair laughing "This opera is the worst thing I've ever seen in my life" he laughed. I looked back on the stage, this really didn't make any sense at all because now the fat cat lady was, licking? What was she doing licking his arm or something? "Can we go?" I whispered, trying not to laugh. He shook his head, his eyes beginning to tear "No... haha we have, ha to wait". We both sat laughing.

When the opera was finally over we watched as everybody cleared out. Daniel took my hand and we began to head back down to the lair "That was... strange" I said. He shrugged "I don't even think that accurately describes it" he replied. Finally we made it down to the lair, he bowed and kissed the top of my hand "It was a pleasure to be with you this evening mademoiselle" he said. I blushed and curtsied "Thank you monsieur" I replied.

Uncle Erik came out of his room "All done? How was it?" he asked. We both looked at each other, trying to muffle our giggles. He rolled his eyes "Daniel, did you say good night to Isabelle?" he asked. Daniel nodded "Good Night Isabelle" he said, he turned and went into his room. I looked at my uncle "Go get changed back into your other dress, then I shall escort you back" he told me. I did as he said without another word.

I got back into the dress I had come in, it pained me to have to give back the beautiful gown I got to wear, but I knew that I had plenty of nice things at home anyway. Uncle Erik took my hand and began leading me through tunnels. We passed by Cesar's stall again, and Uncle Erik peered in to check on the stallion. We continued until we returned to Aunt Gabriella's room. My mama was already there waiting for me.

I ran up and gave my mother a hug "Hi Mama" I said. She laughed "Looks like someone had a good time" she said, she looked at Uncle Erik "She wasn't any trouble?" she asked. He shook his head "No trouble at all" he replied. I went back over to him and gave him a hug "Thank you Uncle Erik" I said "It was nice to see you". He smiled and patted my head "It was a pleasure to see you as well" he said.

He crouched down in front of me so we could see eye to eye, he pulled out a little box and handed it to me "Don't open it until you're alone in your room alright?" he whispered. I nodded and he stood up. My mother took my hand "Well, we best be on our way home" she said. Uncle Erik went and sat by Aunt Gabriella's side, they both smiled at us "Bye Lizzy, I will see you tomorrow" she said. Mama nodded "Of Course. Farewell" we said.

We headed back home and I ran up to my room. I closed the door behind me, holding the little box to my chest. I went and sat on my bed alone in the dark, staring down at the box in my hands. I wondered, what could possibly be in it? I took a deep breath, and slowly opened it.

* * *

**Daniel POV**

What a night! I couldn't believe it. Was it love? Was it bliss? I didn't really know what to call it, I almost skipped to my room like a little girl. Anne was lying in her bed as I began to change, I whistled quietly. Her eyes flickered open "What are you whistling?" she asked. I looked over at her "I don't know, just a song" I said. She smiled "You look really happy? Why so happy?" she asked.

I sighed and flopped onto my bed "Oh nothing" I said. She sat up slowly, "Come on Daniel, please?" she asked. I laughed, we always told each other secrets, so I guess I had to spill "I think I'm in love" I told her. Her eyes lit up "Oh Really? With who?" she asked. I sat up "Isabelle" I replied. She laughed and flopped back on her bed, Isabelle was her best friend "Really? Wait till I tell her" she said.

"No! You can't tell her! It's a secret!" I snapped. She rolled her eyes and huffed "Fine, I won't tell her, I mean, not right now. But maybe when I'm not sick anymore..." I cut her off "Anne". She laughed "Ok lover boy, just go to bed" she said.

I lay down and began to think of tonight. We'd had such a good time. It'd all started out as just doing what my father told me, but I think somewhere during the beginning of the last act that I looked over and noticed her, her sparkling blue eyes and her chocolate, silky curls. She was beautiful, and didn't she tell me she wanted to be a ballerina one day? I smiled and closed my eyes, Isabelle, that was the girl for me.


	22. The Music Box HAPPY TURKEY DAY!

**Hey Guys! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I'm sorta in a lazyish kinda mood tonight, you know, I'm pretty busy. So I'm just gonna write up a quick Isabelle POV since I left that on a cliffhanger, then I have a special little Phantom Thanksgiving surprise. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

I slowly opened the box, and the room was filled with a beautiful melody. It was, haunting in some ways, and so entrancing, my eyes settled on a little rose that was inside the box, spinning slowly. It was the best gift Uncle Erik had ever given to me, but I wondered, why couldn't I share it with my mother? Why did I have to open it alone?

The melody stopped and the room went silent, it felt empty now. I wound up the music box so it would play again, and again. That song, the most hypnotic song. I didn't even realize, that my mother had opened the door and was now standing frozen at my door. The song stopped and I looked up, swiftly I stuffed the box under my pillow and pretended I didn't have it, but it was too late.

"That song" she said. I looked at her "Mama? What's the matter?" I asked. She was frozen, like she was in shock or something, slowly she walked up to my bed and took the box. She wound it and opened it, the beautifully haunting melody filled the room once more and she gazed down at the little box with tears in her eyes.

Finally she answered my question "This song, it's, it's from Don Juan Triumphant, the last opera I performed in" she told me. I looked at the box "What's Don Juan Triumphant?" I asked. She closed the box and smiled at me "It was a beautiful opera, your Uncle Erik wrote it" she said. Uncle Erik wrote that song? It was beautiful, every note was just, perfect.

We sat in silence listening to the song for a long time before she closed the box for the last time and placed it on my nightstand. I got into bed and Mama kissed my forehead "Good Night Isabelle" she said softly. "Good Night" I replied before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_**Thanksgiving with the Phantom!**_

**Me: Hey Phantom**

**Erik: Oh no, not this again**

**Me: Don't worry we're not going to Disney World again**

**Erik: This is good news. I never want to go to that dreadful place ever again**

**Me: Oh, well we might be going to Disney World again next summer**

**Erik: God help me. Well, what IS the occasion today that you've brought me here?**

**Me: Well, today is a holiday called Thanksgiving**

**Erik: Really? What is that?**

**Me: It's a holiday in America where we're thankful for stuff**

**Erik: That's it? You Americans sure have some weird holidays**

**Me: Well, it's an excuse to get fat on turkey and lay around watching TV all day so, it's all good**

**Erik: So what are we doing exactly? No games I hope?**

**Me: No, it's more of a formal holiday. But just wait til Christmas! I'll have lots of games and things for you then**

**Erik: Just please tell me what we're doing. I need to be ready**

**Me: Well, we already watched the Macy's Parade, and the Dog Show, I'd say we do nothing until Dinner**

**Erik: Really? That simple?**

**Me: Yea**

**Erik: Ok. How about a music lesson**

**Me: No**

**Erik: Why? You have a beautiful grand piano downstairs**

**Me: Yea, but there's people in the house**

**Erik: So?**

**Me: I don't want them to hear me**

**Erik: Why?**

**Me: Just shut up. Let's find something else to do, actually, I think we should just go feed my horses. Dinner will be ready shortly**

**Erik: I'd rather not go outside**

**Me: Fine, just stay here then. Why don't you just get ready for dinner. Nothing too formal, nice shirt, pair of slacks, you'll be all good**

**Erik: Ok**

***At the Dinner Table***

**Me: Ok, well I'm 15 now, so I think this year a good thing for me to do would be to have my first glass of wine**

**Erik: You've never had wine before?**

**Me: Not a glass. I've only had like little tastes. Barely any**

**Erik: I don't know if you'll like this wine, it's pretty strong**

**Me: It'll be fine. Can't be anything compared to the Gravy Chugging contest I just had with my sister**

**Erik: Gravy Chugging?**

**Me: Don't ask**

**Erik: It sounds like a horrible waste of gravy**

**Me: We drank it! It's not like we were playing with it or something!**

***Erik pours me a glass of wine***

**Me: Ok, I'm gonna drink this**

**Erik: Go ahead**

***I take a sip***

**Erik: Well?**

**Me: Wonderful**

**Erik: You're lying, just look at your face**

**Me: Shut Up!**

**Erik: Well, you better finish it**

**Me: Huh?**

**Erik: You wouldn't want to waste such good wine would you?**

**Me: Fine...**

***I finish the glass of wine***

**Me: That was terrible**

**Erik: Well you made me suffer last time**

**Me: Whatever, let's just eat the turkey**

**Erik: Ok**

***We eat Turkey. Now we get Dessert***

**Me: I'm full**

**Erik: Just have some Pie**

**Me: No. I'm not a huge pie fan**

**Erik: You chew Key Lime Pie gum**

**Me: That's different**

**Erik: Just share this with me. I can't eat it by myself**

**Me: Why? Eat too much turkey?**

**Erik: I think it was the cranberry sauce**

**Me: Or the giant pile of stuffing you had**

**Erik: It was good**

**Me: Whatever, here just give me some**

***Me and the Phantom share pie***

**Me: Well, I'd say that about does it for this Thanksgiving**

**Erik: That was a very pointless holiday if you ask me**

**Me: So, What are you thankful for?**

**Erik: That your horrible story about me is almost over**

**Me: You're so sweet. Just for that, I'm gonna plan something extra special for Christmas**

**Erik: Like what?**

**Me: Oh nothing, I just think we're going to have an extra load of Mistletow in the house this year**

**Erik: Oh no**

**Me: Oh Yes**

_**And that my friends, concludes another holiday event spent with Erik, aka Phantom. Make sure to watch out for our Christmas Special, where I'll keep my word about the Mistletow, I hope he's ready for all I have planned for him. And yes, in case your wondering, I DID have my first glass of wine tonight, and I did have a gravy chugging contest with my sister. **_

_**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**_


	23. Little Romeo

**Hello my pets! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, I've been busy with my other fics, including my 'Countdown to Christmas'. Isn't that right Phantom? Oh, well he doesn't really want to talk right now. HEY! NO ERIK YOU PUT MY BREYER HORSE DOWN THIS INSTANT THAT'S NOT A WEAPON! I have to, um, Please Review and ENJOY! *Runs off after Phantom***

* * *

**Daniel POV**

I was undeniably in love with Isabelle, but, I didn't know how to tell her. So I went to the smartest person I know, my father. He was getting ready to go visit my mother when I walked up to him "Father?" I asked. He turned and looked at me "Yes Daniel?" he asked.

Nervously I looked up at him "How do you get a girl?" I asked him. He didn't seem to like that question, he cleared his throat "Well, uh, you see you have to, what you should do is?" I waited for him to answer. I'd never seen my father like this, struggling to answer. He turned around "You could try um, talking to her" he said "Or kidnapping her" I heard him mutter softly under his breath. Kidnap her? What an excellent idea!

He really was a genius "Thanks" I said over my shoulder as I went to my room. Anne was sitting in her bed quietly reading a book "Where you going?" she asked, she was much stronger now. I smirked "I'm gonna get a girl" I told her, putting on one of my best suits. She looked at me "Really? Isabelle? How you gonna go that?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes, the answer was obvious "Well, I'm going to go, and GET her!" I said. She looked at me "Like kidnap her?" she asked. I nodded.

She smiled and giggled "That's sound fun. Can I come?" she asked. I shook my head "Nope. You'll still sick" I told her. She didn't seem to care much, because instead of arguing she simply went back to reading her book. I snuck back into the lair and picked a flower off the organ, that was tied with the black ribbon. I looked at it, I think it need MY own personal touch. I went and found some white ribbon, carefully I took off the black and replaced it, there, it looked good.

I snuck up to the opera house and began searching for Aunt Lizzy. She would lead me to Isabelle when she went home. It was getting late, and I located Aunt Lizzy quickly, she was walking out the door talking to one of the managers. I snuck down and watched as she got a carriage. Quickly I raced as fast as I could back under to where Cesar was. He was a bit injured but I knew he'd help me. I put his bridle on and jumped on his back, kicking him so he burst out of the tunnels and into the street.

Aunt Lizzy's carriage hadn't gotten too far and I was able to follow them. I did so at a distance, thanking my mother that her horse was black. Cesar moved differently under me, like he was on a peg leg or something. Soon the carriage pulled up to a pretty large house. Aunt Lizzy thanked the driver and went inside. I thought of what to do, then I remembered a scene in Romeo and Juliet that my mother and father had read to us.

Quietly, I led Cesar to the side of the house and tied him up, patting his neck. I went around the house and found Isabelle's room. It was opened slightly and I could hear her talking to her mother. Then I heard a door close and I saw Isabelle sit by the window. It was dark now, and I was shaking, maybe because of the cold, or from fear, or maybe a little bit of both. I stepped out and into the moonlight, he'd memorized Romeo's lines and he began to speak them as he remembered

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Isabelle is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief,

That thou her maid art far more fair than she:

Be not her maid, since she is envious;

Her vestal livery is but sick and green

And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.

It is my lady, O, it is my love!

O, that she knew she were!

She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?

Her eye discourses; I will answer it.

I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:

Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,

Having some business, do entreat her eyes

To twinkle in their spheres till they return.

What if her eyes were there, they in her head?

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,

As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven

Would through the airy region stream so bright

That birds would sing and think it were not night.

See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!

O, that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!"

Isabelle looked out her window, opening it all the way and looking at me "Daniel?" she asked. I smiled and held up the rose "Oh sweet Isabelle, come down to me!" I called. She nodded and disappeared, after many minutes and came around the side of the house and ran up to me "What are you doing here?" she asked. I took her hand and looked into her eyes longingly "I know this seems suddenly, but Isabelle I love you. Please come with me" I told her.

She looked at me stunned before smiling "Ok, hold on let me get something". She ran off and after what seemed like an eternity she returned with a small bag "Ok, so what are we doing? Running away together?" she asked. I thought about it "Sure why not?" I shrugged, it sounded like fun. She smiled and led me to her stables, she led out a pretty golden pony with an ivory mane and tail "Ok, let's go!" she said, kicking the pony forward. I mounted Cesar and we began heading off into the night together.

We rode side by side, had I done things too fast? We hadn't even been friends first, maybe that's what I should do. We began talking "So, you really love me?" she asked, smiling. I nodded "Yes, we had such a good time last night, I know your the one for me". She giggled, she sounded like an angel "Oh, well I like you too. So, _Romeo _where are we going to run away to?" she asked. I shrugged "Well, I was just going to take you back to my home. But I think running away sounds like more of an adventure" I told her.

Her eyes fell upon Cesar "Won't you mother miss her horse?" she asked. I sighed "Well, I'm sure we'll come back eventually. Besides, she's too sick to look for him". She smiled "Well, do you have any money on you?" she asked. I held up a small pouch I always kept with me "20,000 francs" I told her. Her eyes widened "Why do you carry so much with you?" she asked. I laughed "Well, in case I get into a situation like this. My father taught me to always be prepared" I told her.

We rode for a long time. It was a good thing I'd grabbed a cloak before leaving, it was really cold. Isabelle had come prepared too, throwing a shawl over her shoulders. She'd changed clothes before running away with me also, she was now wearing a very pretty red velvet dress. Finally we got bored "So, should we stop now?" I asked. She nodded "Yea, I guess that would be for the best" she replied.

The streets were quiet as we entered a town called Sens. I looked around before spotting a hotel, we rode up to it and I went up to the lady at the desk "I need a room for tonight" I told her. She looked at me "Of course monsieur" she told me. She led me and Isabelle to our room and I gave her a small tip. As Isabelle unpacked her little bag I went and took care of our horses. When they were cleaned I returned to the room "We have a problem" she told me as I entered.

"What?" I asked. She looked over "There's only one bed" she said. I sat down "Well, it's a pretty big bed. We could, share?", both of us were unsure what to do. It was unheard of for a woman and a man to sleep together in the same bed when they we're married. Were we lovers? I don't know yet, she simply shrugged "Ok. We can share for tonight I suppose" she told me. She disappeared into the bathroom to change and I took off my jacket and my cloak. I hadn't thought that I was going to run away, I'd have come more prepared.

She returned and crawled into the bed. She turned over so her back was to me "Good Night" she said. I sighed and got on the other side f the bed, keeping my back to her "Good Night" I replied. Was this a dream come true? I wondered, what were we going to do tomorrow?

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

I was beginning to fall asleep when I heard my door opened. I looked up and saw my Phantom standing by the door. He came, holding a rose in his hand. He gave it to me and smiled, but something didn't seem right "Is something the matter?" I asked him, I hoped he wasn't here to apologize again.

He looked around the room "Daniel and Cesar disappeared a few hours ago. I've searched the opera house, everywhere, but I couldn't find them. "I might know where he went", both our heads snapped up at the little voice. It was Anne, standing in her small nightgown, clutching her teddy bear "Daniel said he was going to get Isabelle" she said. Isabelle? I looked at Erik, his face had paled "What?" I asked him.

Slowly he took my hand "I... he asked me about how to get a girl. I told him to talk to her but..." he trailed off and squeezed my hand "You can tell me" I whispered. He was beginning to shake slightly "I said he could kidnap her" he finally said. I looked at him, but I wasn't angry "He'll come back and everything will be alright. He'd never hurt her" I told him. He blinked away a tear and looked at me "I hope your right. He's just so much like me, what if..." I hushed him "Don't worry, they'll be back" I told him.

I gently tugged on him so he lowered his head, I kissed him lovingly "Take Anne and go back, I'm sure Daniel will return from his little adventure soon" I told him. He nodded, kissed my forehead, and gently led Anne back down. She broke from his grasp and came and kissed me "Good Night Mommy" she said. I smiled "Good Night Anne" I told her. She ran back over and took her father's hand. He looked back at me, and I simply smiled at him.

Truthfully, I wasn't sure about Daniel's return. I remembered his anger, what if he took it out on poor Isabelle. I knew she was as good natured as her mother though, she could handle him, I hope?


	24. Adventures of the Kidnapped

**Thanks for the review. lol, Just for that I'm giving you 2 chapters in a day! I hope your happy! =) So yea, I got my breyer horse back, but he um, got a bit of a broken leg. Luckily he didn't the limited edition ones I keep in the bookshelf... Phantom's now contently sitting on the floor playing Horseopoly with me. He's pretty good! So yea, he's just chillin here since we already did the Countdown for today. Well here's this chapter, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Daniel POV**

Kidnapping Isabelle was the best idea I ever had. My father was really smart by saying to do that, she's just so great! She wasn't even mad when I took up most of the bed and she had to sleep on the floor. Well this morning we checked out and we're now riding again, away from Paris. We both decided that running away is WAY more fun than going home, even though our parents will be angry with us. What can they do?

Isabelle says she doesn't mind that I kidnapped her, she says that the house was boring anyway. My place was pretty boring too, so we BOTH needed some adventure, and well, kidnapping my love was good for both! Cesar's really slow, Isabelle keeps going ahead of me on her pony, named 'Mr. Sunshine'. I asked her why she named him that, besides the fact he was gold, she said he was usually a very grumpy stubborn pony so she named him that to see if he would become happy, which he didn't really.

We don't know where we're going, or what we'll do when we finally find a place to stop and stay. I'm only 6 so I'm not old enough to work I don't think. Isabelle's only 6 too so she can't do anything. Maybe I should have thought about this whole running away together thing, though I'd say it wouldn't make a difference if I kidnapped her when we were big kids. Actually I think the older a person gets the dumber they get, besides my father of course, he's old but he knows everything!

For a couple of 'children' we are pretty independent. Did I not check us in and out of a hotel? And I paid for it with my own money! That makes me a man in my book, people keep staring at us though, maybe if we tell them we're midgets they'll leave us alone. Me and Isabelle stop in a wooded area and decide to take a break. We sit on a log and watch a small creek running nearby. She's so close to me! If I could just, no I couldn't do that, it wouldn't be nice.

I must say, for a 5 year old, I think of things very different. Differently than I think most 5 year old boys think. Why do I think with such passion, put so much thought into everything? I sigh, I wish I was back at the opera house throwing rocks into the audience. Suddenly Isabelle goes down and stepped into the creek "You know how to swim?" she asked. I nodded and she sighed "I don't" she told me. I looked, she was standing in the shallows where the current wasn't too strong "I could teach you" I told her.

She jumped "Really?" she asked. I nodded "Ok, but hold on, I can't in this dress". She went into her bag and pulled out a plain blue dress. She ran into the woods and disappeared, not that I would have peeks, my father caught me peeking at the ballerinas once and he made sure I never did it again because it is 'rude and disrespectful to women'. He made me go out onto the stage with my mother and apologize for peeking. I haven't even looked at a ballerina since, I'm took embarrassed, and ashamed.

Finally she returns, I pull off my jacket, shirt, shoes and socks. I jump into the water, it was freezing! But she wanted to know how to swim so I was gonna teach her "Come on, the current isn't too bad" I told her. She stood back into the shallows "It's cold" she told me. I rolled my eyes "You should have told me that before I jumped in silly!". She laughed at me and came further into the water. I waited "Come on, just jump in" I told her.

Slowly she stretched forward, and jumped into the rest of the water. The water really wasn't too deep, I could touch the bottom almost. She came up, standing on her tippy toes like a ballerina. She backed up a bit so she could stand flat footed "It's really cold" she laughed. I sighed "Yea", she looked really pretty when her hair was wet. I held out my hand, which she gently took, and we began heading out into the water.

I began to tread water, she floundered but I helped her, as best I could without partially drowning myself. Soon she was actually swimming, but after she got the hang of it we decided it was too cold and we got out. My pants were soaked, and they were not only my best pair, but they were my ONLY pair that I had right now. Isabelle laughed "I think there's a town coming up. We should stop there for today, and get you some new pant" she giggled and burst out laughing "You look like a drowned cat" she said.

"So do you!" I told her. She stopped laughing and looked at me like she was offended, before she burst out giggling again "Yea, I do" she replied. She went into the woods and changed back into a dry dress. Then we got on our horses and began riding home. It felt kind of funny, my pants were wet, my jacket and my shirt and cloak were dry, then my hair was soaking wet.

We finally made it to the town Isabelle had mentioned. I don't remember the name of it, I just remember the hotel was really nice, and our room had TWO beds! YES! I once again tended to the horses, while Isabelle went out to buy me new pants. I told her exactly what to get, I'd memorized it from when my father was telling my mother what to get. By the time I was done she returned "What did they say?" I asked. She shrugged "Must have assumed I was a midget. Here" she said, tossing me new pants.

They were nice, and actually they were perfect. She'd gotten me a new shirt too! "Tomorrow we should go back" I told her. "AWWwwww But I'm having so much fun being kidnapped!" she said. I laughed "Well, think of our parents. I bet they're worried". She sighed "Yea, I guess you're right. Plus I spent all the spare money on those clothes" she admitted. I laughed "We'll leave first thing tomorrow, and hopefully get back to Paris by the time it gets dark" I told her, I felt like such a grown up.

She laughed and flopped down on her bed, now in her nightgown "Ok, Well Good Night then" she told me. I got into my own bed "Good Night" I said. I sighed, I'd been having such a good time too! Just me and my love, even though now we were considered midgets, I guess the world can't be perfect.

The next morning we got our stuff and headed back to Paris, urging our horses to go faster than usual, which wasn't all that fast since her pony Mr. Sunshine is as stubborn as a donkey and Cesar is old and crippled. But after all that, we somehow managed to get back to Paris by nightfall. We returned to Isabelle's house and she put Mr. Sunshine away back in the stables. We stood outside looking at her house "I guess this is goodbye" she said. I nodded "Yep".

I took her hand and began leading her back to the house, trying to be a gentleman, but instead she stopped me and kissed me! My first kiss! And what a kiss it was! I mean, it was innocent, but it held all the passion a 6 year old could muster. She smiled and I led her the rest of the way "Remember me" I told her. She smiled "I won't forget. I'll come to the opera house soon and visit!" she told me. I nodded "Good Night Isabelle". She disappeared inside her house silently. I returned to Cesar and got onto his back "I guess we're what mother would call 'childhood sweethearts'" I told him.

Slowly I rode him back into Paris, and getting back to the Opera House and into the tunnels wasn't difficult, it was fairly easy. After all, this was my home, I knew every inch of it, almost. I took off Cesar's bridle and brushed and rubbed him down, making sure all his injuries were wrapped up. Finally I took a deep breath and entered the tunnel that lead to the lair. My father was playing his organ, as usual.

I casually walked in as if I'd been just out playing. He immediately stopped playing and stared at me in shock. "Daniel?" he asked, I nodded, what was wrong with him? He stood and came over to me, pulling me into an embrace "Don't run away again" he told me. Why was he doing this? "Why not?" I asked him "I had such a good time with Isabelle!" I told him. He looked at me "Your mother and I have been worried sick, and you know your Aunt Lizzy almost had a heart attack when she found Isabelle was missing?".

"Is she alright?" I asked him. He nodded "She just fainted and need a bit of rest, you've returned Isabelle haven't you?" he asked. I nodded and he began leading me back to my room "It's late now, change, I'll make you something to eat" he told me. I went into the room, Anne was sleeping, or I thought. The minute the door closed behind me she shot straight into a sitting position "What happened? Did you really kidnap her?" she asked.

I laughed "Yep! I kidnapped her and forced her to run away with me!" I said, trying to act all serious about it. Anne giggled "You're lying" she said, I shrugged "Yea I know. But me and Isabelle really did run away together" I told her. She arranged herself so she looked like she was about to hear the greatest story ever "Tell me everything!" she said.

Well, I told her everything, and she smiled and sighed "That's so romantic" she said "_Romeo_". I laughed "Just go back to bed, I'll be right back" I told her. She yawned and lay back down, falling asleep. I changed into my night clothes and went back out. My father was back at the organ, but there was a bowl of soup on the table for me. I sat down and ate it. Finally he turned around "I heard you talking to Anne" he said.

Shoot! Why was he always listening? I said something to Anne one day when we were in the tunnels, and when we got back I never heard the end of it! I merely nodded as he told me this "Yea, well are you angry?" I asked him. He shook his head "No. Just don't go kidnapping girls. They aren't always so, willing" he told me. I nodded and put my empty bowl in the sink "Good Night" I told him. He turned around and began playing his organ again "Good Night" I heard him reply quietly.

I got into my bed and sighed, wishing that Isabelle could be here right now, we'd had such a good time. My gaze drifted to the white ribbon I'd used on the rose I'd given her and I smiled slightly, an idea popping into my head. I closed my eyes and began to dream of her, and the idea I had swirling in my head. I planned to make it all reality, somehow.


	25. Son of Cesar

**Hey Guys. I actually wasn't planning on updating this right now but I decided, what the heck? And so here's another chapter. Things are going to start winding down to the finish but DON'T WORRY!**

** I PROMISE a sequel because I got an idea for it. Just keep in mind that Cesar is a stallion, and that Phantom had him for a couple of years doing who knows wut with him. Maybe, there's a son a Cesar out there *Hint Hint*. You'll find out in this chapter anyway, Please REVIEW and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Daniel POV**

I was about to start my plan when my father called me and Anne out. We got dressed and obediently went up to him and stood. He had a chalkboard with some writing on it and he had a pointer stick, which was pretty much one of his broken poles that he'd used for the gondola. "Repeat after me" he told us.

"I will not kidnap anyone", "I will not kidnap anyone" we both repeated innocently. "Kidnapping people is very wrong", "Kidnapping people is very wrong" we repeated him again, Anne tried not to giggle. "People do not like to be kidnapped", "People do not like to be kidnapped" we repeated even though it wasn't entirely true. I mean, Isabelle hadn't minded being kidnapped. "I will also never ever run away from home", "I will also never ever run away from home" we repeated. "Because running away makes Mommy and Daddy upset", "Because running away makes Mommy and Daddy upset" we finished.

He looked at us sternly "Now, do you both understand what you've just said?" he asked us. We both nodded and he smiled slightly "Good, now go play quietly" he told us. I sighed, I guess playing with Anne quietly instead of pulling off my plan would be good for me. I followed her and she threw a toy soldier at me "We're going to play Princess. I'll be the princess" she said holding up her doll "And you're the prince". I picked up a toy horse and she picked up a dragon. We started playing, why did my prince always get eaten by the dragon and the horse turns out to be the prince? I always wondered that, oh well. Welcome to Anne world.

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

Lying in my bed is so boring! I can't stand it anymore, so today I'm getting up, and I WILL see my Cesar! I heard Daniel had returned, I had to make sure my horse was alright. I sat up, rather effortlessly. Now came the hard part, I swung myself over so my legs were over the side of the bed. I took a deep breath, so far so good, all I had to do was stand. I slid down so my feet touched the ground, it didn't hurt, so I heaved myself up.

I fell back almost instantly, my leg was still injured, I forgot. I looked around the room for something I could use as a cane, not finding anything, I used the bed to support myself as I stood. Not only was it painful, it took the breath out of me and I stood panting, and leaning against the bedpost awkwardly. Just then my Phantom walked in on me, just great.

He rushed to my side and helped me "What are you doing?" he asked me, sounding worried. I looked at him "I want to see Cesar" I told him, trying to make my way to the door but I wasn't strong enough and he easily stopped me "OH No your not! Not in your condition!" he told me. I sighed "Please?" I asked him.

We stood staring at each other for a moment before finally he sighed and picked me up bridal style "Alright" he finally told me. I smiled and snuggled up against him "Love you" I told him, smiling innocently. He laughed slightly "Yea I know". We began going down the tunnels towards where Cesar was, I felt myself falling asleep but he woke me up "If you fall asleep you're not coming back down here until you can walk" he told me. I made sure to stay awake.

When we got there Cesar was in his stall, and I gasped in horror! This hardly looked like the same stallion I knew! He was worn, with gray around his muzzle and on his face, and his eyes, no longer held the fire they once did. Now they were slightly dull, and gentle. He looked broken, standing awkwardly in his stall, he looked like he was in pain. My Phantom took me into the stall and I reached out and hugged my Cesar, oh my poor Cesar!

Cesar truly was old, I'd never really seen it before but he was! He looked thin, frail, old. I cried slightly but the Phantom hushed me. I looked from Cesar to the Phantom "Promise me" I told him. The Phantom looked down at me "Promise me that, no matter what, you won't let him suffer" I told him. He nodded his head and brushed my bangs out of my eyes "I promise" he told me. Cesar nickered softly, as if he promised too.

He'd saved my life, my dear Cesar. I remembered back from the mob. Though I hadn't seen it, I knew what had happened. My stallion had attacked the leader of the mob, and struck him with his hooves, killing him. I remember my mother telling me once, that a kick with the back leg could hurt, but a strike with the front could kill. A horse out for blood got it's way, there was no stopping it.

The Phantom put me on Cesar's back and I stroked the old horse's neck "Cesar you took care of Daniel on your little adventure didn't you?" I asked. He nodded his head in a yes, good Cesar, he'd always known just what to say. I swallowed back some tears "You're not hurting are you Cesar?" I asked him, he snorted and pawed, as if to say 'No way!'. Finally the Phantom took me back down into his arms and it was time to hear back.

"Good Bye Cesar" I called "I'll come visit again soon alright?" I asked. He nickered in response as my Phantom carried me back down the tunnel to my room "How much longer am I gonna be stranded in bed?" I asked him. I had work to do, he looked at me gently "Until you're better" he replied. I laughed, what a precise answer! Brava!

I was put back in bed and Erik kissed me good night. I smiled at him "Good Night" I said. He disappeared and I sighed, Cesar looked so old and so, broken. How much longer until he really WAS in pain? Would I be able to say goodbye?

* * *

**Phantom POV**

When I look at Cesar what do I see? Nothing, I see a worn, beaten up old horse who has long ago seen better days. But to Gabriella, to my wife, that old stallion means the world to her. And I suppose I can see why, because of this horse we have a family.

But what she refuses to see is that Cesar IS is pain, and soon he WILL be suffering. Very soon, and she's asked me to take his life when that day comes. I promised her, but if I took the life of her best friend would she ever truly forgive me? I can almost see it now, her crying hysterically over the dead stallion, screaming that she'll hate me forever. And what if because of it she runs away? What if something happens to her?

There's another thing she doesn't know, and that is that we actually have 2 horses. Cesar, and his son. When Gabriella had given Cesar to me to hide, she'd given me his papers, and to see a stallion such as himself go to waste, would have been a shame? So what did I do? I searched France, carefully combing the studbooks to find the perfect mare, the one who would breed to the perfect stallion, and together would make the perfect horse.

It was a colt, smokey grey with beautiful dappling. He's purebred Andalusian, and I've named him Abastor. Abastor, in greek means 'away from the stars' or 'deprived of the light of day'. Deprived of the light of day, a description that suits him completely. After he was taken away from his mother I hid him in a tunnel that only I know of. The tunnel is so well hidden that Daniel and Anne have passed it many times exploring, but never found it.

Down in that tunnel I've been training this son of Cesar. He's the perfect horse, strong and athletic, with grace and speed and power to match the mightiest warhorse. And yet I find his nature very gentle, and when confronted with new items he explores them as though if he were to touch it, it would shatter into a million pieces.

I've ridden him, out in the cover of night. We look like ghosts to most, me in black and his smokey coat. I probably look like I'm floating on mist. Abastor's silent as a shadow, and responds to commands on a dime. He's the perfect horse for my wife, and the perfect horse for my children as well.

My children, I love them so much. When they were born I was so overjoyed I almost dropped poor Anne when Madame Giry handed her to me. I swore to be the best father I could to them, giving them whatever they desired and more. And the best part of all? They didn't have my horrible face!

With this, they could go out into the world and do whatever they wanted in life. Daniel, I could see him now, the world's greatest composer, my son! And little Anne, she wanted to be a ballerina like her mother, and to her I say, go out and be the best ballerina she could be! Be the greatest ballerina in France, be Prima ballerina at the opera house!

Me and Gabriella? Well, I think we'll just stay down here the rest of our days together. And she seems perfectly content with that. She's actually told me she's homesick, I have to love her for that. Any other woman, even Christine would have asked for a regular house but not Gabriella, she is perfectly happy living underground.

A family, a life, and all could be broken by Cesar, a horse, an animal. As I make my way down to his stall I look at him, and he stares back at me "Cesar, what am I to do with you?" I asked him. He simply hangs his head out his stall door and sighs, obviously for now, we'll do nothing. Which is fine with me, so long as that horse breaths, Gabriella will be happy, and that's all that matters.


	26. Beginning of the End

**Hey guys. Just a heads up, Cesar is going to sadly meet his end very soon. Like within the next chapter or 2. Here we're just gonna have his health slowly failing and if he doesn't die in the next chapter *Which I'm pretty sure he is ='(* he will die in the chapter after. So, have a tissue box near, or not, and let's get ready to start the end!**

**As always, please Review! I'd just like to thanks EVERYBODY who's reviewed and favored and alerted this story. You all ROCK and without you I'd be nothing! So thanks! Especially to Neverland Child, who's stuck it out since the beginning. For that, you get a virtual cupcake! So, please Review and as always, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Gabrielle POV**

I have finally been allowed to go back to work, and I am so grateful to that! I've been trapped in my bed doing nothing for what seems like eternity. Of course, I was able to get out of bed a week ago, but my dear Phantom made me stay a little longer.

My Phantom, it seems like he cries over me everyday, and it breaks my heart. I tell him all the time that it was my fault for running away, but he doesn't listen, he simply says it's all his fault and that he doesn't deserve me. I'm about ready to get on my knees and beg him to stop, because I fear if he keeps talking this way he'll hurt himself, or worse.

I have a cane now, I'm only about 30 and already I have a cane, I feel so old! But I think my ballerina's respect me a bit more for it. I wish I were as strong as Madame Giry had been, but the attack has left me very weak, and I find myself prone to fainting spells quite often. Just the other day I went down the tunnel too fast and ended up fainting in my poor Phantom's arms. He was at my side when I awoke, and he was holding my hand and crying. "Please be careful" he begged me, I hushed him softly "I will be, I promise".

Currently we are rehearing for Faust, and I'm not overly excited about it, to me it's rather a boring opera, more vocals than dancing. My ballerinas are huddled in the wings with me waiting for their cue. I tell them to go and they all go out and get into their positions. I have two new ballerinas now, Isabelle and Anne. I smile as I watch them assume their position and perform the small routine they have. I'm making sure not to overly work them, they're barely 7.

Due to their age, they won't be performing right away, but I have yet to decide this. My Phantom insists that they are plenty prepared, after all, didn't Christine perform when she was only 7? I sigh, I think he'll win this battle, but we have a week until the performance so maybe I just might get my way, but probably not.

When I'm not working with the dancers I've been spending time with Cesar, or at least trying to. Erik will not allow me to see him alone, and I'm not allowed to stay more than half an hour. I wonder why, but I've decided it's because he's worried about my health. My dear Cesar, he's always so happy to see me these days. He always whinnies happily when I enter his stall, just like he used to when I entered the barn all those years ago.

He doesn't look like himself really, old and worn. To me he's still that beautiful black stallion, he'll always be! I dread the day I will have to part with him, but I don't think it will be any time soon. Erik would have pulled me aside and told me wouldn't he have? He promised if Cesar was suffering he would end it, well he hadn't touched Cesar, so clearly that meant he wasn't suffering!

The ballerinas finish the routine and I go out and correct them on a few things. They are having trouble with their jumps, but I show them how to do it, and pretty soon they are able to land with perfect grace and timing. I release them early for today, after jumping around on the stage I feel faint. I head down to my room and nearly collapse at the door, but guess who was there to catch me as always? He wrapped his arms around my waist "You look pale" he told me gently.

I laughed slightly "I know. That's why I came here to rest a moment" I told him. He kissed my forehead "You're being careful aren't you?" he asked, I nodded but he didn't look convinced "You're not a ballerina anymore" he told me softly. I closed my eyes and leaned back against him "But I'm their mistress. I'll be alright I promise". He sighed and he lead me over to the bed and let me sit down "How are Anne and Isabelle getting along?" he asked me.

"You should know! You watch every rehearsal!" I told him, rolling my eyes. He laughed "Well, I'm just observing" he told me, yea, he's always observing. I stay with him a little while before standing again "I should head back now, the girls will be waiting" I told him. He stood and kissed me "Please..." I cut him off "I will be perfectly fine. I will see you afterward alright?" I asked him. He nodded and handed me my cane "Goodbye" I told him. I turned and headed down the corridor where I was immediately surrounded "Madame Destler! We heard a voice!" they told me.

A little ballerina named Rose spoke up "Yea! We were all playing jump rope on the roof and we heard this boy, calling Isabelle!" she said. I looked over to see Isabelle blushing, obviously embarrassed, and Anne standing next to me, looking at me with eyes that told me exactly who it was. I ushered them towards the stage "I'm sure it was just the wind my dears. Even so, we have work to do! Everyone into your positions! From the top!" I commanded. They all got into the positions and I got ready to start it, but all I could think of was, Daniel was going to get a good scolding when I got home!

* * *

**Phantom POV**

How can I tell her? I should have told her just now, when we were alone and she seemed in a good mood, though I hesitated since she was faint. Cesar doesn't have much time left, and slowly I can see the signs that he's suffering. Which is why I have allowed her to see him more than an hour a day, and why she cannot visit alone. I don't want her to catch onto Cesar's crippling health.

Slowly he grows thinner, now he's hardly more than a skeleton, and I know what that looks like! And I've noticed him eating and drinking less and less. I have taken him out for a short walks to see if it helps him, but he can hardly move. I've tried all sorta of remedies, anything to help his pain, but I am running out of options. To take his life must be the absolute last resort, for to take Cesar would destroy my poor wife.

She's so weak now, I fear if I have to destroy Cesar she may have a heart attack, or maybe just faint and never come out of it! She's been improving so much, things were beginning to look so much better. If I were to lose her now, I could never forgive myself, I could never go on living. And what would happen to Daniel and Anne? Our lives, our family, lies in the fate of this horse, I cannot let him die now!

And yet, when he looks at me, it almost looks as though he's asking me to end his life. It's as though he's waiting, waiting for me to simply do what must be done. But I simply cannot do it, I could never do that to Gabriella, especially not now when it seems she needs him most.

What about MY needs? Because of these horses I've not been able to touch my organ in days! All my time is devoted between my family, keeping Cesar alive, and training Abastor. He's almost ready, I've trained him to be like his father, and more. He's everything Gabriella deserves and more. Perfect, but when to show her? It must be soon, before it's too late. Maybe tonight, there isn't much time before we lose Cesar.

Yes! Tonight, when she comes home I'll take her to see her stallion, I'll explain everything, make it right. Save her heart before it's broken! I pass by Cesar's stall as I head back, he's looking for a place to lie down I fear. I must hurry, or it will be too late for all of us!


	27. Goodbye Cesar

**Pretty much last chapter right here. Everybody say goodbye to Cesar, next chapter will be the wrap up. But now, this is the last chapter of the story, the end of Cesar's legacy. I'm sorry. But do review, and try to Enjoy**

* * *

**Phantom POV**

Gabriella is going to be home any minute. I sit at my organ and try to play a few songs to get my mind off it, but I'm quite nervous. I don't know how she'll react, will she love him, or will she hate him? She never gave me her consent to breed the stallion anyway. Suddenly I hear her enter the lair and I stand to greet her.

She comes over to me and kissed me on my good cheek "I'm home" she told me. I smiled and took her hands "I have a surprise for you" I told her. Her face lit up "Really? What kind of a surprise?" she asked me. I began leading her to the tunnel that would take us to Abastor "A very special surprise" I told her.

I entered the tunnel and she followed me. I made sure to go slow, I didn't want her to grow faint from the walk. Finally we entered the chamber he was kept, that was currently only lit by a single candle. I took her to it "Wait here" I told her. She smiled and nodded, standing by the only light in the room. Her eyes were not as accustomed to the dark as mine, which made it so she couldn't see Abastor standing a few mere feet from where she was.

He stood still, his muscles rippling under his sleek coat. I lit a torch, and then the whole room was lit. She gasped when she saw the stallion and I went to her side just incase she should faint. She didn't look faint though, she looked beautiful. "He's all yours" I told her gently. She looked at me, smiling "Really? He's beautiful!" she said, I smiled back at her and gave her his papers "He should be, this is Cesar's son" I told her.

"Cesar's? But that's impossible! I never bred him!" she exclaimed. I led her over to him "I took the liberty of doing that when you gave him to me to hide. This stallion is yours" I told her, she reached out and stroked his neck "He's so beautiful" she breathed.

How pleased I was to hear her say that! Abastor was gentle as he nosed her hand. Slowly she brought her hand up and pressed it flat against his forehead, she closed her eyes, letting the room go silent, she began muttering things under her breath, which I strained to hear. Finally she opened her eyes and came back to me "I'd like to ride him when I'm stronger" she told me. I kissed her "Of Course".

We came back to the lair, where Daniel was waiting for us. He looked at us worriedly as we came back "What is it?" I asked him. He looked at his mother, then at me before saying "Cesar has laid down, and he won't get up". Oh No! I looked at Gabriella, who stood frozen, her face turned deathly pale, she let out a little wail before fainting into my arms. I caught her and Daniel came over quickly "Mother!". I hushed him "She'll be alright, go get your sister from the dormitories and meet us at Cesar's stall.

He nodded and ran out, as I picked up his poor mother and laid her down in bed. I waited, praying she would be alright. After a long while she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me, like she was going to break down into tears "Is he gone?" she asked. I took her hand "No dear, I was waiting for you" I told her. She seemed reassured and color began slowly returning to her face "May I see him? Please?" she asked.

I could not deny her this request. I picked her up, planning to carry her but she kissed my cheek and said "I can walk dear". I let her down and we walked back to his stall together. Indeed the stallion could not stand, he was lying in his stall, Daniel and Anne were at his side petting him.

Anne looked up "Mother? Why won't he get up?" she asked. I feared the worst for her weak mother, but she merely looked down at the stallion, with almost longing eyes and simply said "Anne, Daniel, say goodbye to Cesar now". They seemed to understand what their mother meant, as Anne hugged the old stallion's neck and told him innocent "I love you Cesar". Daniel simply bowed his head and said "Good Bye".

Before they left Anne took a white ribbon from her ballet slipper and lovingly tied it on Cesar's halter. Daniel reached into his pocket an pulled out a black satin ribbon, like the one I used to tie my roses. He tied it on the other side of Cesar halter, and with a last pat on the neck, led his sister back up to the opera house. I looked at Gabriella as she approached him, she knelt down and looked into the stallions eyes "You're ready?" she asked him.

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

That was all I could think to ask my dear Cesar, was he ready? I would miss him so much, and with each breath I took I could feel my heart being torn into shreds. I truly never thought I'd see the day, where I'd have to part with Cesar forever.

We've done so much, we grew up together, he was all I had in the darkest time in my life. So many years spent fighting for his freedom, because I loved him, because he was my family. He was the only connection left to my old life, the farm, my parents, the horses. Tears welled in my eyes as he looked back at me, he nickered softly at my question, saying he was ready. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I never wanted him to leave.

"Cesar", I felt myself beginning to tremble "I love you so much" I told him. There were no word to really say how much I loved him. This horse, that had given me a new chance at life, that had helped me start a family. He hugged him tighter, never wanting him to leave me, but I knew that nothing lasted forever. Him and I should know that, nothing lasts very long at all. Except the bond we shared, after all we'd been through, our bond would never be broken.

There are world famous riders out there, people who are only in it for the sport and the money. But a true horseman knows, that the greatest thing about riding, is the special bond between a horse and his rider. That a rider will risk their life for their horse, and their horse will return the same loyalty. Cesar had lived to love me, and I think I was destined to love him back. This horse was mine, heart and soul, we belonged to each other.

In heaven would it still be that way? Or would he be free of me? Would he forget me altogether? I prayed he wouldn't, because when I joined him I would want to be with him again. Erik knelt down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder, he was choking back sobs and I looked at him "What's wrong?" I asked.

He snapped, breaking down into heart wrenching sobs "Please don't make me kill him" he wailed. I hugged him, trying to calm him down "Shhh relax. Why does it upset you so much?" I asked him. He was shakily heavily, sobs racking his body "If I take this horse from you, you'll never forgive me. We won't have a family anymore. You won't love me". I gasped and made him look at me "How could you think that?" I asked him.

I started to get frightened he would pass out, he looked completely broken and I gently took his hand into mine, like he always did to comfort me "I'll always love you. Cesar brought us together, but he won't bring us apart. I promise" I told him. He closed his eyes and seemed to melt into me. I wrapped my arms around him and patted his back "Cesar isn't suffering anymore" I whispered.

That was it, while I was trying to comfort my Phantom, Cesar had slipped away from me. In my heart, I feel he only held on so I could say good bye. But that's when I realized, I hadn't said goodbye! I'd simply let him go, with the words I love you. Because, that was it, I wasn't really saying goodbye, more like, farewell.

So that's how it ended, with the words I love you. But as I held my Phantom in Cesar's stall, I thought of the smokey grey stallion not far from here. Cesar's son, the next legacy. When I'd touched that horse, I could feel all of Cesar's traits inside him, he held all besides his father's spirit. But now, I'm sure if I laid my hand upon the young stallion again, Cesar's spirit would be there deep within his soul.

Gently I laid the Phantom down and went over to Cesar, grabbing a handful of his mane, I cut it off. I carefully braided the salt and pepper mane and tied it lovingly around my wrist. It would stay there, until the day I died. I vowed it for Cesar's sake. But for now, I would keep living, a life I know Cesar would have wanted me to. I'd take his son, and do with him what I could have never dreamed of doing with Cesar.

Even though he was gone, once again Cesar had helped me start a new beginning. I went over to my Phantom and stayed with him until he woke up. I kissed him and we left Cesar's stall together. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me each night each morning" we sang softly. I glanced back at Cesar's stall for one final time "You alone, can make my song take flight. It's over now the music of the night".


	28. Where it all Began

**Oh **** so sorry for that. I've messed it up before but usually I get it. HERE'S the real last chapter. lol**

**I just wanna say thanks to all you guys for the support. This is really my first fic, and ending it is like, the hardest thing I'll ever do. But GUESS WHAT? There WILL be a sequel, with all the family and friends, in an all new adventure, with an all new horse. So keep a lookout for Abastor, The Untold Story Continues.**

**So, here's the last chapter. Please review and enjoy. And thanks for comings along for the ride.**

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

It has been, 1 years now since Cesar's death. The fact that he's no longer in the opera house still amazes me. But I didn't mourn his loss forever, deep in my heart, I will always love Cesar, but now Abastor is here, and he needs the same love and bonding that I had with his father.

Cesar was buried under the remains of the stallion barn back at my first home. I thought it to be right, that his final resting place be where it all began. I showed the rest of my family around the farm while we were there, showing them where my house used to stand, where each barn was, how the farm worked. Erik seemed to take everything in, noting it so he would remember always. I don't know why exactly he would, this place has no value to him, besides the fact that if this place hadn't burned, I wouldn't be here.

Today I'm doing what I've been doing, and that is teaching my ballerinas. Isabelle and Anne have really improved and have performed several times. They're about 8 years old now, and very curious. I've taken the liberty to show all my curious ballerinas the swinging walkways, and warned them they must never go out on them. Isabelle was wiser than her mother had been, and never so much as even glanced up at them.

Daniel, he's a troublemaker. He does what his father used to do, and that is scare the daylights out of everyone in the opera house. He's silent as the Phantom had always been, and he's been called around as Phantom Jr. He's pretty solitary, which breaks my heart slightly, but he does have a few friends, so I guess his solitude isn't as bad as it could be. He's also turning into an excellent rider, taking on Abastor like he was only a pony.

And then there's my phantom, who must disappear off to somewhere during the day, because Daniel wanders off so much. Daniel would stay in the lair if his father was there, because they could play on the organ or something together. But no, Daniel heads off into the opera house, because his father is off doing other things. I'm curious as to what those things are. Sometimes I come home and he isn't back, and when he DOES get back he's covered in sweat and dirt.

I come home today and to my surprise, he's all dressed up waiting for me. "Why are you dressed up?" I asked him. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist "Get your shawl and come with me, we're going out for a surprise" he told me. I grabbed my black shawl and followed him up to where Abastor was waiting, hooked to a carriage. We climbed up and my Phantom took the reins.

We went through the streets of Paris, I was very curious as to where we were going. As we started going out of the city, he told me to close my eyes and wait until he told me to open them. Now I was really curious. After a short while I felt us pull to a stop and my Phantom gently picked me up and put me on the ground before climbing out behind me. He took my hand "Alright, go ahead and look", I did.

It was, I almost fainted. It was, my farm! Oh my beautiful farm! Every barn, every fence, it was all there! Just as it had been before! And yet, somehow it seemed better! He began leading me around, yes, all 5 barns were here. But there was even more! There was a beautiful indoor arena, which looked more like the inside of the opera than a place to ride horses. And there were trails, leading up into the woods, around the vast areas of pasture.

The last barn we visited was the stallion barn. Which was restored precisely as it had been before. Every board, every detail, each stall exactly as I remembered them. I felt tears of joy welling in my eyes as he showed me the beautiful rose bushes he'd planted outside the entrance on either side, and then he took me inside. The place was just how I remember it, I could picture Cesar standing in his stall, and me practicing my ballet in the barn isle like I was a pro.

He took me over to the stall that had once been Cesar's, it had a beautiful gold plate on it, with Abastor's name on it. I sighed, slightly sad, but he showed me the stall door again. The door was beautifully carved, with roses and vines. There were 2 doves, carrying a ribbon, and engraved permanently into the door was Cesar's name. Next to Cesar's old stall was the stall I'd once had, which had the same beautiful carvings on it, but instead it had my name on the ribbon.

I hugged him "Thank You" was all I could think to say. He smiled "Just wait, I have more for you!" he said. He took my hand again and lead me out, not before taking me over to the side of the stallion barn, where the most beautiful rose garden was. And in the center, was a pretty headstone, that had roses carved on the top center, with a horse that I knew so well, and under the picture of the horse and the roses it said "Cesar, Dearest Friend and Faithful Companion, Loved Forever".

After paying respects at Cesar's beautiful grave, I followed him towards where my house once stood. Only this time, instead of rubble, there was a house! No, he wasn't thinking, he opened the front door to the house and lead me inside. It was beautiful! With a beautiful staircase, and everything was just so amazing I could hardly describe it. "I've been unfair to you" he told me softly "So, we can start anew, just one last time. We'll live here, with our family. I know this is what you've always wanted, and now here it is for you. After all you've done for me..." his voice trailed off.

"I love it, it's perfect" I told him. I kissed him gently and looked into his eyes "But what about the lair? The Opera House?" I asked him. He smiled "We'll have horses won't we? And we're not very far outside Paris. We can all be happy here". We went back outside, I could practically see the horses in the pastures, here the whinnying coming from inside the barns of horses waiting to be fed and ridden.

Yes, this was a chance for a new beginning. Or maybe a new end, if we did in fact decide to settle here permanently. I could hardly contain my excitement as I looked over where the whole place. This was where it all began, and how it would all begin again.


	29. Untold Facts

**Hello Hello my fellow readers! SURPRISE! Bet you didn't expect me to write something on Cesar's story did you? NO YOU DID NOT! Why am I writing this? Well, here are my 2 reasons. **

**1. I'm trying to move this story to the top so more people will read it, I'm basically advertising and setting up for the sequel, and for more one-shots, AND a story based on Lizzy that I plan to write in the future. People won't get some of these things if they don't read the original. SO HERE IT IS!**

**2. I thought, since this is my most prized piece of work, that some of you might like to know some 'Untold Facts' about the Untold Story. Because this story, has been in the works for a VERY long time!**

**So there are my reasons! And here is ma story! The UNTOLD FACTS about the UNTOLD STORY! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! There's gonna be a note on the bottom, read it, review about it, LOVE it! Thanks =)**

* * *

Untold Facts!

_*Cesar was Originally a girl: _You read that right! Cesar was in fact, in the very beginning, a female horse. Description of Cesar originally was that he was a large, black friesian mare with striking brown eyes named simply, Blacky. Sound Familiar? She should, because this horse was later used in Abastor, only this time her name was Feu Sombre!

*_Original pairing was Madame Giry/Erik: _This is also correct! When I first saw the movie (Back when I was a wee 4th grader) for some reason I liked Madame very much and watched everything that had to do with her. In the very first draft of the story, Madame and Erik were children growing up together right after she rescued him from the gypsies, and somehow they got a big black horse which they trained together. The thing was, since I was so young when writing the original, nothing really every transpired. However, if this version had been used, they most likely would have ended up together in the end. But that is very unlikely because obviously, this plot would have had some problems, which is why it was changed later on.

_*Gabriella is based off myself: _Some of you probably already knew this, but for those of you who don't, Gabriella for the most part is a carbon copy of myself. Brown eyes, brown hair, loves horses (And the Phantom). Gabriella's name comes from my own as well, Gabrielle, Gabriella, see the similarity yes? People when first seeing me often call me Gabriella, so, that's where her name came from. Personality wise, Gabriella is basically writing what I would do in a situation, however I will admit I've made Gabriella A LOT braver than myself!

_*The ice scene in Chapter 10 is based on a real event: _Remember when Gabriella, Lizzy, Meg, and Christine fell through the ice in chapter 10? This scene was actually based on a real event that happened to me. One day I was walking my dog by the creek next to my house. I decided it would be ok to let him off his leash (He's usually loose anyway) and he wandered out on the ice and fell through. I waited for him to climb back up, but he couldn't. So I went out there to try and pull him out, but the ice caved in under me and I fell in the water. There was nobody around and I began to panic because the water was so deep I was standing on my toes, and if you've ever tried to climb out of water like that, it's NOT EASY! So, basically me and my dog were stranded. Suddenly though, my younger brother came around the corner. And after I pushed my dog out onto the ice and make sure he was on safe land, my younger brother came out and helped pull me out. I DO owe him my life, and I never let my dog near ice EVER again. Lucky for me though, I didn't get sick, my ipod died though (I'd been in my pocket). Gabriella and the others however, weren't as lucky. And so THAT'S the story!

_*The very first version of Cesar was written 6 years ago: _That's a long time my fellow readers! This story developed after 6 years! And the original version was VERY different than the version you've all come to know and love. But it was written when I was young, and if I remember correctly, it had a LOT of plot issues that would just be, really bad if posted here. Sadly for us, the original version of the story was lost on my old computer and actually, was never even finished! There is STILL hope though! As I DID write a shortened version of the original for a school project, and it just might be in my library archive where we keep all our elementary things. This would have not only original plotlines and ideas from Cesar's story, but original artwork!

_*Cesar was my first ever completed full length story: _Even off of fanfiction, I've never completed a story before. My very first fanfiction on here, believe it or not, was a Star Wars fic that I'd been trying to write for my brother (Which I am in the middle of rewriting and may or may not post on here). But the story got such bad reviews and had such a messed up plotline that I never finished, and deleted the story and abandoned fanfiction. Once I was reintroduced to Phantom though, I returned to my fanfiction account and began rewriting Cesar (Based on my original idea of the reasonings behind the Phantom's horse), and it became my very first Phantom fanfiction! After recieving positive feedback and reviews, it modivated me to finish, and this story has obviously become loved my lost, if not all who read it. I never would have guessed it would be this successful! Maybe I'll publish it one day... Or not.

_*Lizzy is based off of one of my real life friends: _The girl doesn't know it, but she was the inspiration for Lizzy! Her name is Emily, and she, just like Lizzy, is one crazy chick! When we were younger we were just like Gabriella and Lizzy, getting into trouble by coming up with not so great ideas, and doing things we really shouldn't have been doing. Both Lizzy and Emily are blonde, with blue eyes, and Emily's middle name is Elizabeth, so you can maybe see the resemblence to the names.

_*Cesar is the first story I ever shared with my close friends/family: _Before Cesar, my writing was a very private, personal thing, any story I wrote was protected by some sort of password. However, after recieving so many good reviews on Cesar, I decided that maybe it was time to show off some of my writing. So, I began showing my works to my friends at school (The ones who liked musicals) and to my English teachers. I have yet to share this specific work with my imediate family, however my mother and sister both know it exists and have read 'The adventures of Erik and Erik Jr.' a couple of times. Cesar though, was what really opened those stories to them.

_*Erik and Gabriella had twins because I couldn't make up my mind: _Haha, I find this one kinda funny. But when I was writing this, I just couldn't make up my mind whether I wanted a boy or a girl for them. I thought for a pretty good amount of time on it, and eventully just decided they'd have Twins! One boy and one girl. That's something you'll find about me, I'm HORRIBLE at decision making. If I can get both ways, I will find a way!

_*Daniel is named after my Middle School Global teacher: _Why is he named after a teacher? Because I absolutely LOVED that teacher. He was SO CUTE! He was young, and hot, and had a great personality. Yes I loved him, just like every other girl in my school did. Therefore, I named Daniel after him. And actually, his name is now sorta a commemoration thing, because my school has been having budget cuts, and so poor Daniel the teacher lost his job at my school and this year was his last year. I'm going to miss him a lot =(

_*Isabelle is ALSO named after a friend of mine: _The only thing these two girls share though, are their names. Isabelle is named after a girl who rides the bus with me, Isabella. Isabelle is sorta innocent, and nice, with just a little bit of energy. Isabella, is NOT innocent! Me and Isabella are friends because of the thing we always do together, and that is make fun of and hate out mean, old, fat bus drivers! So, I guess I was thinking about making fun of our budriving when I wrote the chapter introducing Isabelle, haha.

_*There is artwork for Cesar: _I do draw, and I have drawn some artwork for Cesar AND Abastor. However, since I am too lazy to get on my dad's scanner and upload it, you'll most likely never see it. Well, maybe you will. I'll leave this up to you. If you want some artwork, I have TONS of horses and fanfiction artwork that I've done that I can bring up, including a picture for 'The Adventures of Erik and Erik Jr.' that I worked FOREVER on!

* * *

**And there you have it! Some Untold facts about the Untold story! Wasn't that interesting? Now, for that thing I said I'd have at the end. See that last fact? The one about the artwork. Well, I may be too lazy up upload some of my work, but if any of you artists want to, I'd love to see some artwork from you!**

**What would you get for these pieces of artwork? Well, I'd post a link to it on my profile for ALL of fanfiction to see, PLUS I'll write a one-shot of YOUR choice! It can be in any fandom you like, about any characters you like. Heck, it could even be just some random thing you'd wanna see me write a story about! Whatever it is, I'll write it. One story per picture. If you draw more than one picture, I'll write you more than one story. I've obviously got nothing better to do! You know, besides update some of my stories I haven't worked on in a while... Ugh**

**THANK YOU for reading Cesar! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! Also, if you haven't already seen it and reviewed, I left a VERY important authors note at the end of Abastor's story. I ask you please go over there and review it. Gabriella's life depends on it! Literally! Like, if you don't review there, then she will be written NO MORE! So, REVIEW PLEASE! And once again, THANKS!**


	30. Finale

**This is it! The last note I'll ever write on Cesar! Now what is this last message about? Well, it's about ARTWORK AGAIN!**

**I was going through my archives and elementary things, and wouldn't you believe it, I found some ORIGINAL Cesar artwork! And by original, I mean like, some of the very first things I ever drew of him! And my my has he evolved or what!**

**To understand the pictures, we must take a look at how Cesar has evolved as a character. Now, remember the Dreamworks animated movie, Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron? It came out into theatres 2 years before the Phantom of the Opera movie. **

**Now about a year after Spirit came out, my mother took me down to NYC to see the Phantom of the Opera. And so, before I even thought of the possibility of the Phantom having a horse, I was pairing him up with Cesar. So, in technical terms, Spirit was the very first Cesar. **

**Moving from Spirit, I saw the Black Stallion movies, right around the same time as the Phantom movie. Now, in the Phantom movie we all know Cesar was a black horse, and the Black Stallion is a black horse. So, who was the Phantom's next mount? The Black Stallion!**

**During this time, I was extremely young. And me and my sister would often play games together. And I would always be the black stallion. But eventually I got tired of being a boy horse, I wanted to be a girl horse since, you know, I was a girl. So, The Black Stallion turned into a mare. **

**Once he was turned into a mare, he obviously couldn't be the black STALLION anymore, so, like all children who need to think of a name on the spot, she became Blacky. Blacky went on for a little while, until my mother (who has a degree in horses) told me Arabians weren't solid black, they had markings. (The black stallion was an arabian, and when converted to a mare I kept the breed). **

**So Blacky became a Friesian, a breed known for always being pitch black, and known for their beauty, power, and grace. So Cesar was a mare, for a VERY VERY VERY long time! Like, she was a mare until I saw the show again last October. **

**After seeing the show again, I went and watched the movie again. Then I read the book, and low and behold, the Phantom's horse was named Cesar! So, in honor of the original, Cesar was made a stallion again, but kept his black color like in the movie. **

**However, if you remember, Cesar isn't a friesian in my story, he's an Andalusian. Why did his breed change yet again? Well, I watched the movie, and examined the horse several times. And simply put, he is much too light to be a friesian. **

**Friesians are heavy, big draft horses with the hairs on their hooves. If you look at Cesar in the movie, his legs aren't big like that. However, his head and movements are sorta like a friesian. Andalusians contributed those traits to the friesian, so, the Andalusian was the ideal horse. Basically, a light friesian. **

**So, with this in mind. Looking through the years and the pictures, it really tells Cesar's true untold story. Because I know you probably want to see it, I've decided I WILL post these pictures of Cesar over the years, closely followed by, more modern artwork. **

**Keep checking my profile, when the pictures are posted my DeviantART link will become available to you all. This is the end, right here. But I'm happy to say Abastor is coming very soon! So keep your eyes open for that too. **

**Thank you all so much for reading. Especially Neverland Child, who has been reading and reviewing this fic since the very beginning! Please review this note too, if you have any ideas for Abastor, REVIEW! If you drew a picture of Cesar or wrote something that you wanna share? REVIEW!**

**Once again, thank you all so much! This has been really, one fun fanfiction to write! And honestly, I don't think there's a fic that I've written that compares to it (If you think there is, once again, feel free to review). **

**One final note. Cesar is done, but he doesn't have to be. If you want me to write a one shot about Cesar? Just review or message me and I'll be happy to write it. Want Cesar and Gabriella to go on an adventure? Want one of the very first stories of Gabriella and Cesar posted on here (Found handwritten along with the original artwork)? Just let me know!**

**THANK YOU!**


	31. Author's note

**Dear Readers,**

**I have noticed via my traffic stats that this has nearly 450 views on it this month. I just have to ask, who are you guys still reading this? And the better question is, WHY ARE YOU STILL READING IT? **

**This was my first fanfiction, and while I'm proud of it, reading it again there are so many flaws! And Gabriella just seems like such a Mary Sue it makes me want to kill myself for writing such a poor character!**

**Overall, I like this story, and I'm considering a revamp on it. For those of you still reading this story, would you like me to rewrite it? Or do you just love the original? And if you like this original so much, can you please leave a review or send me a message that explains WHY you like it so much? Really! I am so curious! I just have to know!**

**Thank you for all the hits and I'm glad you like reading it. But really, why?**

**~Horses of Shadow and Night**


End file.
